Italian Sushi
by Resting-Madness
Summary: A fish out of water in a foreign place, Toboe uses this Spring Break as a way to get through his feelings for Tsume; who only wants to see them back together. HigexKiba as well.
1. But Still

Disclaimers: I don't own Wolf's Rain, cause if I did it would have been more than a FANime. I don't make money from this fic its just for fun not profit. I don't own any locations mentioned in this fic either. And Italy is how I see it because I've never been so..

...

Two boxes sit atop the table in the kitchen of the Wolf home. One is nearly filled to the halfway of the old shoe box while the other is barely covering the bottom. Kiba ran the pair of orange handle scissors through the coupon magazine freeing one of the slips from the row for mayonaise. Two for one deal. Setting it into a box on the left side of the table, he looks through the booklet for another good deal. Toboe watched his brother a moment then slipped a coupon into the left box as well. A sneaky smile on the boy's face caught the sharp eye of his brother right away and the 19 year old plucked the coupon from the box to inspect it.

With a sigh, Kiba dropped the clipping into the right box. "Toboe, ice cream is a luxury item. You know that?"

"Come on Kiba, just one wouldn't hurt our budget too much." The 16 year old puts his hands over his head in pleading to his brother. "You made manager, shouldn't we be able to treat ourselves every now and then?"

Kiba shakes his head. "Toboe, you're never gonna know the value of a dollar if you keep wanting things like ice cream instead of bread."

Toboe blinked.

Casting glances at his brother, Kiba rolled his eyes. "Which do you think would last longer?"

"I know which one would taste better." Comments the boy, returning to his pile of clippings.

Watching his brother a moment, Kiba returns to his own pile. Toboe's grown up quite a bit since one winter ago. The boy never left the house without checking with his brother first and with his new cell phone he calls Kiba to assure him that he's made it safely to the place he has said he was going to go. Things were so crazy back then with his little brother deciding that he wanted was to be in love and with an older man of all people. If Toboe wanted to try his hand at mushy feelings he should have found someone his own age. But Kiba couldn't think of that right now. Tsume Keina has been out his brothers life for a year and a half, and though he's written him quite a few times his little brother never seemed phased by them. In fact, the boy seemed only to further harden and mature. It was nice in some ways and almost sad in others. Whereas Kiba wanted his little brother to grow up, he didn't want him to change from being the brat he's always been.

Since Tsume's departure and confession to being the one that started the fire in their cabin, things have been kind of strange between the Wolf brothers. Kiba wanted to have the man arrested for both breaking and entering, and starting a fire. But after finding his brother sad in his bedroom he knew that bringing something like that to the public eye would hurt him far worse than having the man leave the country. Plus, if anyone should investigate the situation they might have found out about Kiba's real age, which would bring social services into the picture and he would lose his little brother to foster care and he may never see him again. No. It was better to just let the past disappear along with the man. As far as the blank check the man sent they had cashed it; not a ridiculous sum just a good amount to fix a few things here and pay off a few things there. Toboe had wanted his burn removed but after a month of oppointments the pain was just too much for him to take and he wanted to stop. So his body is still burned but the small patch on his neck has been removed and has been healing nicely since, but his chest is still badly scarred.

The remaining 2,000 dollars they set aside for emergancy. Which is why, even though Kiba has made manager at the super market, they still shop to save rather than to spend what is earned like it grew on trees.

Remembering the fact that he has a workers discount, he decides to give in and he takes the ice cream coupon from the right box then drops it into the left.

Beaming, his growing up little brother threw his arms around his neck. "Thanks Kiba, you're the best!"

Kiba merely hugged the boy back a second before pushing him off. "Keep clipping, we have to go to the market later and I need to make sure I get everything on the list."

"Ay, ay." The boy teases. Looking through the papers, he picks one up from the supermarket a little further out of the way of their usual store. "Here we go, a sale on reeses pieces."

"Don't even think about it." Kiba smirks nudging his brothers arm just enough for him to cut the clipping in half.

Bewildered, Toboe snickers. His brother is more immature than he lets on.

The two boys clip in silence for a bit; the kitchen became one big coldran of concertrantion until the mail truck rolled past their home.

"I'll get it!" Announced the boy jumping up from his seat at the table. Rounding the corner from the kitchen Toboe pulls open the front door then scurries outside and down to the mailbox. Seeing Ms. Cher getting her mail as well, he waves to the woman happy that she saw him and waved back.

Sticking his hand into the box, he pulls out a few envelopes and a small box that had to be the game he'd ordered over the holiday that never came. Damn postal service. Rifling through the letters, he spots one with his name on it. The elegant hand writing gave away that it could only be from one person. Tsume. The model hadn't written him since last year when he finally figured out that Toboe had no intention of writing him back. Hn. If Tsume only knew that Toboe hadn't even read his letters to begin with he'd of stopped writing much sooner.

'But still...' Toboe handled the letter in his hand, flipping it from front to back. On the back under the tip of the seal it read: Please read.

Toboe wondered if it were an emergancy or was Tsume just hoping that that would get his attention. It wasn't as if he hated the man he just... 'I would just rather forget about him.' He felt tears welling in his eyes. 'I wanna forget how he made me feel, what he's done to my family, how he's hurt my brother by loving me. How he's hurt me by letting me love him. But still...' Toboe swallowed hard, shaking his head to clear the rising emotions from his mind and heart, he puts on a smile then strolls back into the house.

Kiba had been watching his brother from the window and from the distant look on the boys face and rigid posture he would say that his brother has gotten another letter from Tsume. Turning his head when he sees the boy at the kitchen entrance, he doesn't even glance at the mail when his brother drops it on the table, keeping a letter in his hands and a small box. Kiba's left eye twitched by reflex wondering if it were a present from the man. But he promised himself he would no longer be angered by the mans existance. It happened, it shouldn't have, but its over now. No need to worry. And yet...

Trying to sound as casual as possible, Kiba asks. "What's in the box?"

Toboe snapped out of his stupor, looking at the box in his hands he says. "Video game, would you believe it took them this long to send it." He scoffs out a laugh, then walks past the kitchen to the stairs.

Kiba listens to his brothers foot steps on the stairs, slowly he gets up from his seat following after Toboe. His brother may have grown up in height a little and he may act mature when the time is needed but inside he's still a little guy, and his hearts been on some hell of a rollar coaster whether it was two years ago or just yesterday, it hurts. Even Kiba can understand that. And because of that, even if the guy is Tsume, its his brotherly duty to make Toboe feel better when he's feeling down.

The wooden stairs creak a bit under the weight of Kiba's pace, he wants to give his brother privacy even though he does want to comfort him. It can tear at you, the battle of whether he should let him handle things for himself or to buy the boy something and hug him until he feels better. But the minute he heard a sniffle he started up the stares at a quicker stride pausing only to knock on the boy's door.

"Toboe. Can I come in?" He asks through the door.

"Yeah."

Kiba can tell his brother was trying to cover up his sadness and sound as normal as possible. It didn't work. Opening the door he finds the boy sitting on his bed, back against the headboard, head titled over the DS in his lap as he attempted to hide his face. Walking over to the bed, Kiba takes a seat beside his brother, arm coming around the younger boy's shoulders.

"Would you believe it," the boy sniffles. "They sent me the wrong one." He burst into tears, wrapping his arms around his brother.

Glancing over his brother's shoulder, he sees the dresser open and inside is a pile of un-opened letters from the model, the most recent one sitting open on the dresser top. So that bastard was trying to upset him. He's got half a mind to tell the police about what Tsume did and being 19 and completely legal of age to be a gaurdian to his little brother, there would be no consequence to it.

"He wants to see me Kiba." Toboe sobbed into his brother's shoulder.

"Is that all he said?" Asks the older male.

Toboe let go of his brother, reaching for the letter handing it to him. "See. It says right there."

Kiba looked the letter over quickly then read it again slowly. There wasn't much to it. Tsume missed Toboe and he wanted him to spend spring break with him in Naples. That he has some days off of filming coming up and it would be nice to have Toboe there. It also said that he has the room and Kiba could bring Hige- well he said the fat one but Hige is probably whom the man meant.

Setting the letter down, he looks at his brother. "Well... do you wanna go?" He asked mostly because he thought that that was the thing bothering his brother the most. That he would say no. And he will say, no. Why should the man get what he wants? He's a pervert for one thing and the last thing Toboe needed was more heartache.

"I don't know... maybe... no." He hesitated for a long moment then answered in more tears. "Yes." He began to cry again, this time it lasted for a bit.

The only other sounds in the room were of cars occassionally driving by the house. Kiba combs his fingers through his brothers burnt colored hair. When his brother began to wipe his eyes Kiba knew that the boy was ready to talk.

"Its hard to think about him, Kiba." Toboe explains. "On the one hand, I... I still kind of... kind of like him." He admitted feeling guilty right after. "But on the other hand, I know I can't see him anymore- not just for me, but for you too. I know you don't like him."

"Its true, I don't. And I don't think that you should be seeing him." Kiba says in all honesty. "But, you're gonna be sixteen soon and..." he swallowed hard. "You should be making your own decisions."

Toboe looked at the letter laying next to him on the bed. Tickets inside, round trip. Tsume really wanted him to come. Spring break was a week away so its not as though he didn't have thinking time. 'Tsume... Tsume.' He thinks heavily about the ups and downs of seeing the man again. Each catagory climbing higher and higher at an even run. Looking over to his brother, he can see what the male is thinking. Don't.

With a sigh, Toboe says quietly. "I don't wanna go."

Not surprised, Kiba asks anyway. "Are you sure?"

Nodding, Toboe slides from the bed, letter in hand and he drops it into the trash in the corner of the room. "There. Its decided." Plastering on a fake smile, Toboe walks around the bed. "We should get to the store now, right Kiba?"

A bit concerned for his brothers 180, Kiba nods. "Yeah. And get your coat its windy today."

Groaning, Toboe leaves his bedroom and tramps downstairs for show.

Smiling faintly, Kiba looks over at the letters in his brother's dresser then to the tossed out letter in the trash can. He wondered if Tsume had left his number in any of them. Could he call him and tell him to back off? Would it work?

"Kiba come on!" Called Toboe from downstairs.

His brother got up from the bed and after one last glance at the un-opened letters he leaves the room.

By six p.m. the two have cleaned the dishes and put them away once dried. Then they checked over the homework and after fixing any mistakes made the two Wolf brothers changed into their pajamas and settled into the living room for a movie. The curtains are closed to keep the light outside from getting in and reflecting on the screen. Kiba chose a pychological horror even though Toboe pointed out very clearly that he was old enough for gore and violence, at which point Kiba reminded him of a certain movie that had him sleeping in his bed for a week after an infected human bit into the side of a mans head in graphic detail. So pyschological it is.

It was a good movie, but then again maybe it wasn't. Toboe couldn't really tell his mind was elsewhere at the moment. Tsume's letter was consuming him with wonder and guilt and a little bit of excitement at seeing the man again. He'll be 27 this year. Old enough to be old. Old enough to continue being older than himself. No matter how many years Toboe grew up the mans age will still have that distance to his and his brother would still disapprove. Toboe had no idea he was beginning to shake with nervous tension as he reached for the jar of coated pecans and it almost slipped from his hand to the carpeted floor.

Nervous laughter leaves the boy's mouth before he sticks his spoon into the jar and eats a half spoon's worth of nuts. The two never actually eat pop corn or ice cream during movies, even though they bought it a few hours ago, they preferred eating just the topings for a sundae: banana's, those delicious cherries, nuts, sprinkles and things either alone or with a spoonful of Cool Whip to help it stick.

"I can't believe Ashtor's the one doing everything." Toboe says absently to cover his tracks.

Kiba cocked a brow. "Toboe, Ashtor's dead."

Blushing, he said. "Oh right, I meant the other guy... with the beard."

Concern flashed through the older males blue eyes. That note is weighing heavily on the poor boy. But there isn't much he can do about it. His mind is made up, Toboe can't go- even if the model wants him there, even if they have their own room to sleep in he doesn't trust himself not to slip up again and have something happen like last time. His brother... lost his virginity to that man. Tsume had no right to touch his brother, no right at all. And Kiba can feel that it was just to spite him. How can a man his age have pure feelings for someone Toboe's age. Men like Tsume are nothing but sick monsters who need to be jailed or worse.

The door bell caused both boys to jump from their thoughts. They had both been a little too deep in thought. Kiba pauses the DVD before standing up.

"I'll get it." He leaves into the hallway.

"Do I smell movie night?" Announces Hige.

Toboe couldn't hear his brother's reply as he slipped up the stairs into his bedroom. The recent note got him wondering about the other twelve and he just had to read them. He had to know. 'Does Tsume really miss me? Does he remember everything we did?' A blush stained his cheeks at the remembrance of that night he'd run away from home when he thought Kiba was keeping too many secrets from him. 'What could they say?' Crawling across his bed, he pulls the letters from the open drawer then turns to sit on his butt. The letter seemed to open itself as shaking hands fiddled and fondled with it. The stationary inside seemed to glow with the bright yellow color it is. Toboe's heart is beating so hard he swears its going to pop out of his chest. 'Calm down, Toboe. He's just a guy, nothing special... yeah nothing special to anyone but me.' Wetting his lips he glances at the bedroom door. He can still kind of hear Hige and his brother talking only they sound a bit further away which means his brother's boyfriend decided to stay for ice cream. Good. Distracting Kiba would keep him from catching him in the act. Its not as if his brother didn't want him to read them; everytime he got one in the mail each month he would ask 'so what did it say?' He's just reading them a little late is all.

Dear Toboe,

Italy is as it always is, beautiful. It could be better if you were here with me but I doubt that will happen. ...I can't stop thinking about you. I try but it always ends up the same way, me thinking about you and wanting to return to Japan just to see you again. Crazy, huh? The movie business is strange compared to the modeling world. No one spends longer than an hour tops on hair and make-up and even then most of it is self apply. I found out that the movie is going to have a yellow fade over it rather than the usual black and white, that should look interesting.

...I hope you're doing alright. I miss you.

Tsume

Toboe wasn't going to cry, he felt no tears he just wanted to curl up in bed and never get out of it. Dispeling the feeling, he moves on to the next letter. This one is sweet and filled with antics that he and Faye have gotten into after the singer got off tour. The fourth letter was talk about the script and a bit of the movie but at the end Tsume had said again that he missed him and wanted to see him. By the twelth letter Toboe was nearly sobbing outloud as his used to be boyfriend seemed really sad about something. Sure he was just reading a letter that to anyone else came off as casual but Toboe could tell that Tsume was starting to realize that he was never going to write him back and he ended it with the knife in Toboe's heart. You haven't written me back, is it because you've finally realized what you've done. Do you hate me now? Do you hate what we had together? I'll understand if you do. I won't write you anymore. Good bye, Toboe.

'He must have changed his mind since then, because he wrote to me now. Tsume still cares about me and I still... I... wish I could stop caring about him. He's all wrong for me. Even I know that, looking back now how was I supposed to handle being taken into his bedroom? Laying out on his bed... letting him touch me.' He frowns deeply. 'I chose to do that and I hurt Kiba in the process and for what? Because he kept a secret from me. How could he not keep it a secret, its been a painful memory to him since he was a kid. I don't even remember our parents, everytime I think about them I see Kiba.' Rolling over on his stomach, he turns his head to the window looking out at the night sky. 'But still... Tsume, Tsume loves me. But he lied to me, he started that fire and left. But I can't erase him from my mind.'

Tears well in his eyes. "Why'd you have to choose me?" He asks aloud then begins to cry.

Downstairs. Kiba is cleaning up the toppings after Hige cast them aside while fixing himself a sundae. The Wolf boy's attention kept swaying from his boyfriend's chattering to the hall, stairs, and bedroom where his brother went to hang out. He's reading the letters from Tsume. Kiba was sure of that. What could the man have said to his brother each passing month. Why did he stop for a while then send one today? Was he hoping for a second chance? Does he think that He, Kiba, is the one who told Toboe not to write back.

'Bastard.' Thinks the male.

"Yoo hoo." Waving a hand in front of his boyfriends face, Hige leans over to line himself with Kiba's view. "You in there?"

Blinking, Kiba turns to look at the ginger haired male. "Huh?"

"Proves it." Hige shoves a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, a long enough pause while he chews a few nuts. "Mm." His tastebuds hum then he says. "What are you thinking about anyway?"

"Toboe. But I was listening." He moves past the male to the refrigerator to put the toppings away.

Cocking a brow suspiciously. "Oh yeah, than what did I say?"

"Something about college right?" Kiba says taking a bash at it. He was trying to listen to Hige, he really was but he just couldn't concentrate right now. He chose college because Hige's been talking about it since fourth quater came around. Kiba knew he couldn't go to college because it would leave Toboe alone for too long while he attended classes and his brother is still going to high school. Maybe he could take a year or so off, you know, wait until Toboe finished with school and then the two of them could attend college together. Hige might be a little lonely should he choose dorm life but that was up to the Moon boy.

Making a sound like a buzzer to indicate that Kiba is wrong, Hige smirks triumphantly that he was right for a change. "Wrooong. I was talking about spring break. What are you gonna be doing during it?"

"I don't know."

Unheard, Hige goes on. "I thought maybe we could go someplace nice this time instead of heading out to the beach like we always do."

"Like where?"

"Don't know." Hige shrugs. "Maybe to... Tokyo, or the country side."

"Tch. Or Italy." Kiba chided.

"Yeah or-..." His eyes widened. "You've got money to go there?! Kiba why are we still talking about this? The school won't miss us one week early of break. I say we go."

"We're not going Hige. I only said that as a joke."

Hopes dashed, his shoulders sag and he returns to eating his ice cream miserably. "Don't tease like that, it isn't funny." Swallowing a bite, he asks out of curiousity. "And where'd you get Italy from anyway."

"Tsume." He rests his lower back against the counter like Hige, arms crossed.

"Uh-oh. Haven't heard that name in a long time. Don't tell me the creep is coming back to Freeze city?"

"No. Worse. He wrote Toboe and asked for him to come and see him over break." Closing his eyes he sighs angrily. "The jerk sent him tickets just today. He even said that you and I were welcomed."

"Hm. To have invited you he must be desperate to see your brother." Quiet for a moment, he sticks out his elbow nudging Kiba's arm. "How'd the runt take it?"

"Cried."

"Oh."

"Mostly because he wasn't sure what he wanted to do." Looking up at the ceiling as though he could see through it at his little brother he says. "He's grown up so much over the past year and... I want him to be happy but, this guy is all wrong for him. He's 27 years old and he shouldn't be thinking even once about kids Toboe's age."

"But that's just it Kiba," Hige quips. "Toboe has matured, he's almost sixteen and I think he's got mind enough to know good situations from bad ones."

Fist balling up, Kiba glares at his boyfriend. "So you're saying I should let him go just because we'll be with him?"

"No I-.."

"You're saying I should let him be around a man that slept with him when he was fourteen?"

That shocked Hige. "When did he-..?"

"So than what are you saying, Hige!?"

"I'm just saying, don't push him." He holds up a hand telling the angered male to calm down. "The last time you pushed him he fled. He knows more than a little how much you dislike Tsume, but that isn't enough to make him stop liking the guy. He has to make up his own mind."

Kiba let out a loud breath threw his nose, eyes softening. "You're right. I shouldn't keep telling him how much I dislike the guy. It'll only hurt him in the end if he keeps trying to contradict his own thoughts with mine."

Grinning, he nods. "Yup. Just call me Hige-the-wise."

Skeptical, he smirks. "Well, Hige-the-wise, what am I supposed to do about all of this?"

With a shrug, Hige drops his empty bowl into the sink. "I don't have a clue. I said I was wise not all knowing. Better try a fortune teller when it comes to predicting future decisions like 'all expence paid trips' out of the country."

"Hn." He turned up his nose.

"Do you have work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have to miss school so you take Toboe with you alright?" He turns on the sink water then cleans the bowl Hige used.

"Alright. Thought the squirt took the bus though?"

"He does, its just in light of the current situation I'd rather he be driven tomorrow."

"Hm?" Still unsure what his boyfriend is getting at until Kiba gives him a certain displeased face he reserved only when talking about the lecherous model. "Oh right, the big bad wolf could be lerking about."

"Yeah."

"Well, as you wish your highness." Leaning over, he plants a quick kiss to Kiba's delicious lips especially mixed with his own, that still possess a little syrup on them, he waves a hand over his shoulder as he exits the kitchen. "I'll see ya after work."

"Bye."

"Bye."

When the front door closed, Kiba walked through the living room turning off the television. He locked the doors and windows, closed the curtains then headed upstiars to bed. A quick check in on his brother, he saw that the boy was asleep already. Backing out of the room, he closes the door then strolls into his own room. Already in his pajamas, he slips in under the covers and closes his eyes. 'It's gonna be one of those years.'


	2. Two Halves

That night.

Toboe rolled over onto his side, eyes scunching in, face looking distraut. He groaned a bit in his sleep, mouth parting a little. It wasn't until the wetness of drool hit the corner of his mouth that he snaps his eyes open. Laying on his side he frowns deeply, gripping a hand to his pillow. Tears well in his eyes soaking the pillow a bit. He was having the strangest dream just now. He was at Fashion Week in Japan, he could tell by the writing on everything that they weren't anywhere else and Tsume was up there on the runway only the fashion show was a little different because Tsume was the only one walking in it. There must have been ten of him all dressed differently yet they looked the same; his image of his former lover never changed even slightly. He remembered everything about the man down to what his stomach looks like when it clenched over him during sex. But that isn't why the dream was so strange the reason it was weird is because all the Tsume's in the show had flat screen televisions in their hands and they held them at their sides. Each screen had a different memory of their time together in it. The first time he'd seen the man behind the fence when he'd lost that fly ball. The time on the front stairs of the school when he'd been about to show him his burn saying that it was a weird birthmark. The time he and Tsume shared a soda in the mans car.

Toboe remembered the first time he'd been in the mans penthouse. It was the coolest thing he's ever seen. The whole place looked just like the kind of place a model would live in. He even bought him McDonald's to eat while he waited for Kiba to come get him. Tsume had kissed him on a whim when he asked if someone would kiss a person who just sneezed. Even now he had to laugh at himself for that. Toboe should have known better then to get himself mixed up in something like that at all. If he hadn't allowed his heart to flutter when Tsume spoke to him or touched him, he probably wouldn't have given him his virginity. Probably... All these pictures went by in the show while beside him a slew of Tsume's applauded, or whistled, judged, or whispered to one another about the show.

Curious, Toboe turned to one of them and asked. "Which is your favorite picture?"

The Tsume next to him said with a small smile. "Any one with him and you."

Toboe shot up from his seat at that moment and ran, he ran as hard as he could and as fast but it never seemed to be fast enough, never far enough. Every door lead right back into that room with Tsume. But he kept running, trying hard to escape the situation, trying so hard to not care but he was trapped. His mind and heart kept leading him back to that room. He fell to his knees, hands on the floor catching the tears like a landing pad before they slid sideways to the floor.

"Why are you doing this to me!" He shouted getting everyone's attention. "Why won't you just let me be normal? I don't want this, I don't wanna love you!"

"But you do love me, don't you, Toboe?"

The young teen nods. He does love him, he really does. But he can't. Why doesn't Tsume understand that? There was only one thing he could do. Wipe him clean from his mind. All the models took from walking back and forth with the picture-video's to tossing them over the side of the stage, breaking them in a pile of themselves at the end of the stage. Toboe watched, mesmorized until he realized what was going on. Each picture broken was a memory erased. Was he ready to give that up? He couldn't see Tsume in person but couldn't he at least have his memory.

Grabbing hand fulls of hair he screams. "Why is this so hard?! What do I do!? Somebody please tell me!"

His knees were damp and it wasn't from his tears. He looked down at the floor watching it fill up with thick hot water. This pain he's feeling, its trying to drown him! He climbed up onto the stage, the Tsume in red grabbed him by the shoulders holding him close as if he could create a bubble around them that would ward off the water. But it only continued to rise reaching the top of the stage then higher, it was now at the boys waist, chest then chin. Toboe sucked in a hard breath right before Tsume's hand came over his mouth that's when he woke up.

'Enough is enough. Tonight is the last night I'm gonna let myself think about Tsume, the last night I'm gonna let myself cry over him.' He thinks as his tears have completely wet up the side of the pillow he's laying on. 'But tomorrow morning Tsume will just be a pleasant memory. I won't freak out when someone says his name, I won't even react at all. I'm happy to hear his name, even in a bad light. But I can't love him.' With that affirmed Toboe pressed his face into the wet pillow and cried.

The next morning. Kiba is straightening the cranberry tie that goes with his work clothes of a matching jacket and grey slacks with a white collared shirt underneath. He hated the uniform although it made him feel like he'd fit in at a college if he ever just strolled into one. He'd gotten up early that morning so that he could get ready for work and make breakfast so that neither of them would be late to where they needed to be. He'd be worried that Toboe was going to be upset this morning since he didn't get a chance to talk to him last night after he left upstairs when Hige came over. But some time during his preparing chocolate chip waffles for them- Toboe's favorite, he heard his little brother in the bathroom taking a shower. He was trying his hardest to whistle what sounded like a Super Mario theme song. There was a thud at one point but Kiba idenitified it as the soap falling. The older Wolf brother wondered when the little guy was old enough to decide on shower's being the best option of getting clean. He also wondered when he, Kiba, became strong enough to allow the boy to run his own water. Toboe had grown up so much over that winter, Kiba just wished he'd grown up with him.

Toboe will always be six to him and he can't change that easily. But he will try. He has to. Kiba was nearly startled to dropping a waffle on the floor when a refreshed 'Aaaaaahhh' came into the kitchen before his little brother did. Snickering at the boy who drifted in and floated by with a quick whiff of the scent of pancake badder.

"Alright! and they're chocolate chip. What's the occassion? Is someone dying?" Toboe asked suspiciously taking the offered plate from his brother. "Is it me?" He then gasped. "Is it you!?"

Cocking a brow, Kiba messes the boys hair with his hand. "No one's dying. I just thought you could use something nice to pick up your spirits."

"What happened to my spirits?" Asks Toboe making zig zags over his waffle with the syrup.

Alright. Kiba can play dumb too. Taking his seat at the table, he swipes the syrup from Japan's budding artist before it ran out. "Nothing happened," he answered then commented. "Someone must have had a good night last night."

"I hope you don't mean me," Says Toboe over a bite. "mine was horrible."

'I knew it! He was upset.' Kiba confirmed as if that would explain the boys sudden mood change. Trying to sound like he wasn't snooping, he asks. "What happened last night?"

"An awakening," He replied. "I've decided that I'm not gonna respond to Tsume's letters and... I'm not gonna see him over break."

Inside, Kiba just kicked his heals together in joy but on the outside he remained plain faced and listening. "I can't say that I'm not thrilled about that, but what made you change your mind?"

Knowing his brother wasn't one to keep his true feelings in, Toboe shrugs. "I just... I don't know. It was something you said and didn't say. You've been so trusting of me since then, and you let me make a lot of my own decisions. I really like that Kiba, so I guess this one's for you."

Blinking at that statement, Kiba replayed his brother's words. It should have been a compliment but something in there stung a bit. So he had to ask. "Nevermind my feelings about it, how do you feel?"

Toboe figits in his seat and that was all the answer Kiba needed. But his little brother said. "I want the same thing. I... I don't know, it was stupid of me to think that Tsume and me could love each other. He's a famous model, and he's older than me. Ha ha..." he trailed off a moment. "Its stupid to think that we'd be able to have a relationship on those facts alone. He'd get hurt and so would I."

Kiba thought that sounded very grown up, and responsible. But it also sounded like his brother was still in love with the man in which case he still had many things to worry about as well. Why couldn't Toboe just have found someone his own age. Why this man? He'd rather not hear the answer to that question. Right now he had to focus on breakfast and getting to work. He can figure out this whole thing once he gets there. Toboe and Tsume. Tearing the man from his brother's mind is gonna end up hurting them. He just knew it.

Hige came into the Wolf home with a bright smile on his face. He loves Spring. No more heavy coats shielding him from his lovers flesh, gusts of wind hard enough to knock you on your ass, but most of all school was coming to an end. Now Summer was what the chipper male really lived for. Hot dogs, beaches, and no school. If only Kiba didn't have that damned job. Hige is very aware of what his lover has been through after Kiba had told him and his little brother about it, so he doesn't nag so much about his boyfriends duties but still, he can't help but want him around.

"You let me know when you're ready to go, 'kay kid?"

"Kid? Where are we going?" Toboe glances at his brother then back at Hige.

"To school." States the older than Toboe, though, far less mature male. "Where else?" He takes a seat plating up a waffle and eating it without bothering with syrup.

"Why do I need a ride to school? I'm taking the bus." He looks at his brother. "Kiba? I'm taking the bus, right?"

Kiba cleared his throat, quietly, then reached for his glass of orange juice. He had to stall. What was he supposed to say? Its obvious that he isn't taking the bus why can't Toboe just be good with that?

"Kiba?" Persists Toboe.

Shoulders slumped, his brother replies carefully. "In light of everything that happened last winter, I think Hige should take you to school since I have to work and can't go today." Eyes locked with his brother's he says calmly. "I usually work at night, but for some reason they need me in right now. Please don't be difficult about this. The last time I let my guard down you were kidnapped."

Shaking his head, Toboe says in his defense. "I wasn't kidnapped, I willingly went with Tsume- and you can say it Kiba, I won't fall apart." Pushing his seat out, he leans his hands on the table giving his brother an equally even stare. "I'm over Tsume and I get that he was a pedophile and I was stupid to have fallen for his lies but I've learned from that and I won't go head over heals for every older man that looks my way." Lessening the bite in his tone, Toboe sighs. "I know you love me, and I love you too. So please don't baby me anymore." Easing up to a straighten, he grabs his backpack. "Come on Hige, I'm ready to go."

"Toboe." Kiba starts but when his brother turned to face him, he lost what he was going to say.

But Toboe knew. He was going to say that he was sorry. He knew that very well. Kiba should stop blaming himself for what happened. Toboe was well aware of what he was doing, sort of, he's at fault. Not Kiba. "I'll see you after work." The younger boy says then heads out the door after his older friend.

Looking down at his cold breakfast, Kiba stands from his seat then clears the dishes from the table, setting them in the sink he cleans them and puts them away in the dishwasher. Checking his watch he has an hour left until work. Though it took him five good reasons as to why he should, Kiba eventually found himself upstairs in his brothers bedroom with the models letters in his hands. He isn't prying he'd just like to make sure that the man is actually in Italy as he says he is and hasn't secretly snuck back to Japan to take his brother to come visit him. The letters were pretty mundane even to Kiba. The man spoke as though he were merely a lonely friend of his brothers and not some pervert that gets off on kids. A couple of them made Kiba upset that it seemed Tsume was trying to guilt trip his brother into giving him something to go on rather than silence. The last one Tsume seemed to finally get the hint because he said he's going to back off. But Kiba recalled the letter from the other day and how urgent Tsume has been in his request to see his brother. Kiba can't figure out this guys angle. Is he obsessed or just having fun with Toboe. None of it is healthy either way and he shouldn't allow it to go on. Placing the letters back into the trash basket, Kiba leaves the room and goes downstairs it was time to go and the distraction couldn't be more welcoming.

...

The older boy hates being a manager. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do and policing a strangers actions is just uncomfortable. So he sits around in his office until lunch at which point he'd either live crazy and open the blinds to the window or eat it outside in the car for some privacy. For right now Kiba has decided to eat outside but as he's leaving the store he spots an older man sitting against the wall of the building, he's got a cup in his hand, holding it up to passers in hopes for some change to get something to eat or drink.

Looking down at the lunch of a mini sub-sandwich in his hand, a bag of chips and a shake, Kiba knows what he should do.

The gentleman wasted no time digging into anything his dingy fingers could get their hands on. Kiba just watched as the man enjoyed his lunch. The two of them are in his office with the door closed and locked. It isn't that he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing its just that he needed some privacy while they spoke.

Swallowing a large bite that he's hardly chewed properly, due to the furiousity of his hunger, the older man says hand up in gestures. "So this model guy is in love with your little brother, and the kid thinks he's in love with him?"

Kiba nods.

The man blew out a mayo scented sigh. "Tough break... Well, what has he done to him besides the obvious. I mean, has he hurt him or tried to steal him away?"

Kiba thought about that. After the initial kidnapping, Tsume hasn't come to Toboe his little brother mostly went to him. "No. But don't you see, that's how these guys opperate. They lure you in and keep you hooked."

The homeless man shakes his head while patting the bottom of the chip bag. Bringing it down, he clears the choking crumbs from his throat. "No. Not from my knowledge. A child molester wants the kid hands down and they usually end up taking them and never bringing them back. I think this uhh? Tsume guy is just fresh and can't get off any other way. But he seems to mean your brother no harm."

"That doesn't help me much at all." If anything it got him back to square one.

"You listen to me youngman. What your brother experienced was emotions different than what he's grown up with and to young people its confusing yet exciting so he went with it. It wasn't anything personal to you he was just swept up by it all. You said he's calmed down and learned his lesson but this guy keeps persisting eh?

He scratches his chin. "I say give him what he wants."

Eyes flared Kiba points to the door. "Get out."

The man just laughed. "No, I'm serious, just listen... you'll take this trip and show this guy that his dream is dead. A guy his age can't have too much in common with a kid and they'll bore the snot out of each other now that their secret world is gonna be nothing more than a memory since you're showing that you accept it."

Following the mans train of thought, Kiba finishes his sentence. "And when he figures out that things aren't a fairytale they'll back off each other for good. Its genuis!" He stands with a new vigor.

The man laughs then finishes up the drink. "Glad I could help, anytime you have too much lunch and wanna talk you give me a whistle."

"I will." He says shaking the mans hand then wished he hadn't but he politely waited until the man was gone before washing his hand. Mr. Tachibana is right. Its like allowing the wolf to play among the sheep while the shepard watches without a care. He'll eventually be so unnerved that he'll see the error of his ways instead of thinking it all to be some paradise. He didn't know why he didn't see it before. A couple weeks without cringing at the sight of the man shouldn't be too bad if it'll get him his little brother back for good. He has to make arrangements for this trip. Time off and since school is coming up on break everything will be perfect. Kiba just hoped Toboe didn't rip the tickets up.

5 5 5 5

Toboe bit absently into his turkey sandwich, chewing it with as much enthusiasm as a kid at the dentist getting a tooth pulled without something to numb the pain. He felt in pain. And how could he not be in pain after this morning. Kiba doesn't trust him; Tsume is brought up and all of a sudden he's a kid again. Its not fair. Didn't he prove himself over the past year, isn't he grown up enough for Kiba to believe him when he says something like that will never happen again?

'How can I blame him, though, I'm not even sure he knows about me leaving school with Tsume to have lunch.' He mechanically set his sandwich down on his napkin, he then picks up his can of grape juice taking a slow drink from it. 'But its weird, even though I know what Tsume is after reading about it, I just can't put him into the same catagory as those sicko's the books and video's describe. Tsume wasn't checking out other guys, just me. And he's never hurt me, or tried anything weird with me. I was aware of everything that went on. There were no drinks with rape drugs in them and no melodic talk to seduce or scare me. If anything I was the one who couldn't stay away from him. Is there a name for younger guys being attracted to older men? There should be. Sure, Tsume started it but I let it go on.'

Cheza cocked her head to the side, her pink hair fanning out as her head titled. She hasn't seen Toboe think this hard since they were 7th graders. She hoped it wasn't the same problem as it was before. The sensative girl didn't quite understand what was going on completely but she knew that it made a lot of people angry. Toboe had eventually told her over the summer of the following year when the two of them and Kiba and her mother went to the beach. They had lunch at a picnic table rather than the blankets like the others and Toboe confessed everything. Cheza could not imagine what it must have been like: falling for an older man, what Kiba was going through, the birthmark on his chest and neck turning out to be caused by a fire when he was a toddler.

"Toboe?" She tries to coax him from his thoughts.

"Hm?" He answered quicker than she thought he would have.

"Are you alright?" Touching her friends shoulder, she continued. "You've been thinking very hard."

Toboe was glad that Cheza had gotten therapy and began to come out of her detached shell. Now she's I, me, and such rather than 'this one' as she used to call herself. But sometimes he missed the funny way the girl talked. He wondered how Cheza really felt, though, about her parents divorce about having to see Mr. Lebowsky over weekends and for two hours over holidays. Sometimes the skittish man spends them with his ex-wife and they get along great. She doesn't hate him at all, she just would rather never be in a relationship with the man ever again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"I know... but you've been thinking with your serious face. This one-.. I would like to know what is troubling you."

"Its..." he looks around for eaves droppers. "Its Tsume. He wrote to me again and... it kind of stirred up my feelings all over again. Last year he wrote me every month and I've ignored them for my own sake. When Tsume stopped I thought for sure that that would be the end and I wouldn't have to think about him again, but he wrote me the other day and now..." He shrugs. "I'm right back where I started, missing him, seeing him everywhere we used to be and its tearing me up inside." Toboe smiles to himself as he looks at his reflection in the window ahead of him. He's grown up a little in the face. He thinks so. Kiba says if anything he has more of a baby-face. Big brothers can be so cruel at times. But Toboe can see changes. He's mature and responsible. A near man. His brother was a man at 16 so he can be as well. Okay, so he isn't 16 yet, but he will be in the next week and from then on he's ready to be a man. "I wanna know how I can think about Tsume and not have Kiba freaking out on me like I'm ready to hop onto a plane and see the man again. I want to forget about him just as badly as my brother wants me to but I can't. Not easily anyway."

Cheza nods.

"He was my first time, and that means something to me." He turns his bright red eyes at the girl. "Whose to say I'll ever find love again? And I'm just supposed to forget about him all at once."

"Maybe if you broke things off with him better, Toboe wouldn't still have lingering feelings."

Biting his bottom lip, he thinks those words over. He does feel as though the two of them left things badly. Tsume told him the truth and barely got out a goodbye before he was gone. It was hard to have so many things left to say and he couldn't say them. Cheza's right. He needs to properly break things off with the model.

"I'm gonna write him a letter... but that still feels cowardly. Maybe I could call him!" He snaps his fingers at the good idea.

"How will you find Mr. Keina's number?" Asks Cheza.

Feeling his hopes dashed, Toboe lays his forehead on the table. "I don't know. I could try for his cell but I never knew that in the first place, at least I don't remember it if I did know." He shakes his head in confusion and sadness. 'My minds a total blank... No, not blank- black out!' Sitting up straight he pops his fist into his hand. "Its right there in front of me! I may not know his numbers but I know his old address. I can ask Mr. Black what Tsume's number is, he has to know it!"

"Mr. Black?" Cheza inquires.

Waving it off, Toboe says. "I'll tell you later when school's out. Okay?"

The quiet girl nods.

'I'll call Tsume and we can say goodbye to each other. It'll be great to hear his voice again, it'll be like he never lef-... RRrrrr. Stop thinking like that. I'm over him. This isn't a social call, its a goodbye. I've gotta stay strong.'

Picking up his sandwich he takes a huge bite chewing with new vigor now that he's got a solid plan. But he's gonna have to write down what he plans to say otherwise he's gonna end up sounding like a hopeful ex and he doesn't want that. Pulling out a notebook, he turns to a clean page then begins to write with Cheza peeking over his shoulder.

...

Toboe changed his clothes after Hige dropped him off. Grabbing his bike from the shed he rolls with it down the street, glancing at his watch to make sure he had enough time to get there and back before he could be missed. But for safe measure he did leave his brother a note on the kitchen table. Toboe tried not to seem too urgent in his riding to Tsume's old home, it might draw questioning looks toward him. Adults never like to see kids with a purpose they always think they're up to something.

"Mmm." Toboe took a hard whiff of the air as he passed by Burger King. Maybe he could convince Kiba to get them something for dinner tonight. That would be nice and he knows how hard Kiba works so having a quick meal is good for them. He has some money from allowance, maybe he can surprise him. It took Toboe a half hour to get to Banzai and he let out the kick stand on his bike after chaining it up next to the other bikes that belong to the residents in the building.

Casually as he could, he walks into the building the doorman different from the one that used to work there. The man gave him the eye as he boarded the elevator but aside from that, he had no problems getting up to Jet's place.

'Here's his old place,' Toboe stops infront of the door. 'So many memories.' He reached out to touch it.

"Well if it isn't Toboe," says a familiar voice.

Hand frozen in an outstretch, Toboe turns his head to see Jet Black approaching him.


	3. I Never Know What to Say

Toboe looks recorder-eyed around the boxer's apartment. He'd been invited in and asked to sit down, of which he did. And now his attention was all over the place drinking in the look of the living room and peeks of the kitchen and a bathroom. It was very plain for what he's seen in Tsume's place. Couch a mushroom colored light, light gray, the carpet matched. Brown arm chairs sit at either side of the couch, and a black legged coffee table with a glass top sits in the middle of them. It was no suprise that it has magazines on it featuring the man or some really good fighter covering them. Patterned brown curtains spread apart at the sides of the two windows. Very basic. The only thing that really stood out were the small trophies shining brightly against the center wall behind a case; large belts underneath them. He had no idea how good Mr. Black really was. It was amazing!

Said man walks back into the living room carrying a bowl of freshly chopped fruit and a glass of vitamin water. He sets them down on the coffee table, and with a hand behind his head he laughs a bit and says. "Its not your usual snack, but this is all a guy like me has. Sorry."

"Its alright. Don't tell the other guys but I actually like fruits and vegetables." He takes a chunk of pineapple from the bowl. "Is this flavored water?" He asks looking over the bottle in his hand once it was freed from the chunk of bright yellow pineapple. It was so juicy as he spoke while chewing he almost coughed from the sudden flood of moisture in his mouth.

"Eehh, it has a type of flavor. I wouldn't really call it fruit." He looked a bit guilty about it. "Its alright if you don't like it."

"I'm sure its fine." Though he put the bottle down without taking a drink.

Clasping his hands together the man leans forward, elbows to his knees and full attention on the young teen before him. "What brings you back to a place like this? Tsume say something about visiting or are you just having nastolgic moments by coming around for yourself."

Swallowing hard on a bite of melon, Toboe wipes the corners of his mouth with his fingers. "Its kind of both. I didn't know if you knew about Tsume and me, so it'd probably be better if I just tell you that we're friends."

Jet absorbed those words then began to laugh. "I think you did that backwards, you're supposed to think the first part then say the last part about you being friends to me."

"Did I?" Wonders the boy, replaying the moment. With a smile he laughs. "I guess I did say it backwards." Sighing, he sobers up. "I guess the secrets out then."

"Pretty big secret too. I thought Tsume said you were just friends." He recalled having a conversation with the model in the hall about being careful with Toboe, that people could get wrong ideas seeing something like that. Guess that conversation came a little to late and now this poor boy is hung up on a despicable guy like Tsume Keina.

"We were at first, but," he shrugged. "Then something changed and we kind of ended up-.."

Jet held up his protesting hand. "Say no more; I can guess."

"You think its wrong too, don't you." He can see it all over the mans expression. He kind of thought that he'd get compassion from someone since his brother and Hige just didn't understand, neither would anyone else but this is Tsume's friend. He should know better than anyone that Tsume isn't just some pervert who was out to get him. Guess he was wrong. Its hard to want to believe what everyone thinks about it or says about it when he was in it and knows different than they do. But at the same time he can't ignore that what it is really does look bad to the world.

Jet touched Toboe on his knee to get him out of his thoughts. "You zoned out there, huh?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Its... You know, I think I can understand how you're feeling."

Looking into the man's eyes, he can see care there and an attempt to understand what he's going through. "You do?"

"Well sure," He rocks back on the seat with a very buddy-buddy look. "I was young once, I had an attraction to my math teacher Mrs. Shimobara. That woman was so beautiful I can't give change without thinking about the woman that taught me math."

"Yeah but, you never asked her out." His hopes were a bit dashed. Knowing that someone wanted to do something but didn't actually do it are two completely different things. "And I'm sure she never asked you since she is a Mrs. after all."

"True. But that didn't stop my young mind from working round the clock about what she and I would do together if we ever went out."

"I once had a... an..."

"A sex dream?" Offered Jet with question in his voice.

Blushing, Toboe lowered his eyes in a bit of embarrassment. "Yeah. We weren't together then, I just kind of went to sleep and had a dream. It wasn't elaborate or anything... I actually didn't know what was going on, I just saw Tsume over me panting."

Jet laughed at that and yet it disturbed him a bit. A boy that couldn't even properly visualize sex, even in a dream that has limitless visions to show a person, had sex with an older man without fully understanding it. He couldn't believe Tsume could be such a scoundrel. But at the same time he believed that his friend wouldn't intentionally hurt the boy. As wrong as he is for doing it all Tsume really is a good guy, but really what a terrible mistake to put on yourself especially after the Darcia thing.

"I know that if I had the shot that you did, I'd have been terrified!" His laughter boomed out of him. "A grown women on a 13 year old. I wouldn't know where to start and probably would have wet myself if we got any further than a kiss."

Chuckling faintly Toboe recalled his first kiss on that cold day in Tsume's car. The heater on them and a warm cup of cocoa in his hands. He'd asked a simple question out of curiosity and the man took him literally and kissed him. They were both uncomfortable about it, but when that passed it was actually really nice. But that kiss on Tsume's living room couch, it had fire, it had passion, it had tongues and just made him very uncomfortable. He still isn't sure he's used to that kind of kissing.

Feeling somewhat comfortable with Jet since the man seemed to have a very good idea of his emotions back then and a little now, he could talk to him. "Actually, the first time he made me... you know, I thought I did wet myself." He blushed.

But Jet only nodded to say he understood, although the words 'first time' left him to wonder just how many times Tsume had slept with the boy.

Seeing the question mark on the mans face he shakes his head. "Oh no, we only did that once. But it was... it was the best thing I'd ever felt. Like I was scared and wanted it to stop because you know, the peeing thing, but once it happened I thought I'd never have anything that could compare to that."

Jet shrugged. "I don't know about that, you don't want your mind to grow up too fast. You're still in your prime, let old guys like me worry about things like that. How old are you? 12?"

Mouth agape, he replies. "I'm almost 16 and by the time my brother was that age, he'd had sex and was a man. He took care of me my whole life." He looked Jet right in the eyes, continuing proudly. "I plan to be just like him."

Waving his hands to ward off the mini onslaught. "I didn't mean it like that, you've just got a very young face. And I think its very respectable that you want to be like your older brother. But you can't lose who you are at the same time."

"I wouldn't." Says the young boy with an assured nod.

"Good. That's really good. Too many people would miss you I'll bet." He takes a hunk of watermelon.

Remembering the snack himself, Toboe grabs another pineapple. In momentary silence Toboe remembered why he'd come here in the first place. It wasn't for a visit or trip down memory lane. He wanted to call Tsume and tell him that he wasn't coming and he should forget about him. But remembering what they had was making his desire to end things with the man harder and harder. The models fingers pressing into the center of his back between his shoulders as he taught him how to masterbate, his legs around Tsume's thin waist as he wrapped them around, how gentle he was when he moved in and out of him. Their private connection. Kiba may know, but he doesn't really know, he didn't think his brother or anyone ever really would know. And that would always keep it special.

"Toboe, what brings you here anyway? Does your brother know you came?"

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he glanced down at his lap then back up. He had to make sure he didn't get excited while thinking about what he did. Looking now at Jet he wondered what the man just said but realized he must have wondered why he'd come there.

"I kind of needed to get Tsume's phone number and I thought that you might have it."

"Tsume's number? I have his cell if that's all right. Guy called me once since he's moved, but I haven't gotten the home phone yet."

"Cell phone is okay. Thank you."

Sliding the phone over to him, he dials the number. "Why do you wanna call him? Plan to chew him out for leaving?"

"No. I kind of wanted to break up with him. I mean, tell him not to write... Shoot. Its all starting to sound really cowardly isn't it?"

"Not at all!" He has the phone to his ear. Its ringing for a bit, when the beep sounded he thought he got the machine but Tsume's voice barked out a very bland sounding.

"What?"

Taken aback, he says with just as much enthusiasm. "Well that's a fine way to greet a friend. I've got someone here that wants to talk to you."

Tsume was quiet for a moment, then asked. "Who is it?"

"Listen for yourself." He hands the phone over to Toboe.

Shaking hands take the phone and he swallows a baseball sized lump in his throat. Mouth dry, he sucks in a breath then says quietly "Tsume?" then slams the phone back onto the receiver. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. And he was glad that he didn't hear the mans voice because his heart would have stopped for sure.

Jet, who had been off to the side writing the man's cell number down on a piece of notepad paper looked like he's just been slapped in the face. "Strange way to break up with a guy but he might have gotten the hint. You alright?"

"No. I never should have come here." He grabs his sneakers at the door slipping a foot into each one. "I'm sorry Mr. Black, I know it must be an expensive call, but I'm just not ready to talk to him yet."

The phone began to ring. It could only be one person.

Glancing at his phone, Jet had the same thought. "Here. You take his number for just incase."

"Thank you." He snaps it up quickly. "Thank you for everything, please don't tell him."

"I won't." He waved away the departing boy before picking up the phone.

Toboe thought about staying to listen in behind the closed door, but he couldn't. He just wanted to run and fast.

4 4 4 4

Cher sighed listlessly on her end of the phone. Kiba had just finished telling her that they intend to go on vacation out of the country and she couldn't be more envious. "So how long am I picking up your mail for?"

"About two weeks. Thanks for doing it by the way, I hate when things pile up for too long." Says Kiba. "Kids in the neighborhood see it and think its Christmas."

"Tell me about it. I hope you two have fun, the only thing I'm gonna be doing over the break is grading papers and trying to entertain Cheza until Hubb picks her up for a weekend visit."

"She could come with us." Suggest Kiba, though, he doesn't know where they'd get an extra ticket. They do have some money saved up. It shouldn't cost too much to have a child on a plane. "I'm sure Toboe would love the company."

"Mmm...No. I think Cheza really wants to see her father." She sounds tired now. "He promised to take her to a park of some sort. I don't wanna derail their plans."

"Okay."

It didn't take long for Cher to pick up on the males mood, and she asks. "Is something the matter? For someone whose gonna spend a nice holiday away from Freeze city you don't sound too enthusiastic about it."

"Hmm?" He asks trying to sound innocent. "Oh, I was just thinking about something unimportant."

Not believing him for a second, she says to assure the male that she'll be there if he needs her. "I'm always here Kiba, you can lean on me whenever you want. I'll always listen."

"Thanks, but really I'm fine." Glancing at the clock, he closes his work book. "Thanks again for picking up the mail. Bye Cher."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Kiba pulls his science book to him. Hige wrote out the work they were supposed to do, chapters that have to be read and he had a lot. Toboe brought home Chinese take out which shocked Kiba because he thought for sure his little brother would bring greasy burgers. They ate in relative silence neither wanting to say anything to the other. It made Kiba wonder where Toboe had gone first, but he didn't ask. Toboe wants to be treated like an adult or least something close to that and he made a deal with himself to give him that to a degree. If his brother was going to be hurt by something he can't just sit by and watch it happen. But for the most part, he'll leave it alone.

Kiba told Toboe that he would pull him out of school early Friday so that he could go to the dentist for an appointment he made a while back. Toboe didn't seem surprised by it, he was actually really happy and asked to stay home instead of going all together but Kiba laughed and told him no. His little brother spent fifteen minutes in the bathroom brushing and checking for cavities. He said he didn't want any drill going in his mouth and wondered if he could get away with putting gum over some holes. After Toboe went to bed Kiba worked on his homework; television off and world almost silent he listened to himself think over science questions. It was around ten that Hige knocked on the door. Kiba thought about sending him home but since he was done with his work he saw no harm in letting him stay and they ended up on the couch in each others arms, Hige's chest to Kiba's back while the lighter haired male brushed his fingers up and down Kiba's torso.

Kiba sighed in a sleepy manner. Hige tilts his head down a bit in attempt to see his boyfriends face. "Moping again? You know you're gonna get a vein if you don't stop that."

"No, I'm tired."

Knowledgable finger pointed he states. "The best sleep is done in a bed. I could carry you."

Snuggling in, a teasing smile across his lips he says. "You're just as wide, comfortable too."

"Heey! No cheap shots. You forget I'm on the bottom I can roll you over right now." Squeezing the darker haired brunet in his grip he snickers. "You're not exactly light ya know."

Mouth agape, he jabs Hige in the stomach with his elbow. "You know where the door is." He teases.

"Yup," Sitting up he grabs Kiba into his arms bridal style then stands. "Up the stairs second door on the left."

Laughing into his lovers shoulder, he starts to whine. "Hige put me down, this is embarrassing."

"Oh whose gonna see you? The lamp?" He gives the lamp a wink as they pass it. "I think the lamp is fine with whatever I plan to do with you."

"Tell the lamp I have a little brother and doing that in this house when he's here should be forbi- iddon." His voice jumped when Hige's thigh bumped into his butt as he took the first stair.

"Come on, when did the runt go down for bed?"

"An hour ago." Answers Kiba shoving his bedroom door further open with his foot.

Kicking the door closed with his foot, Hige travels over to the bed dropping Kiba like a sack of potatos before he climbs on top of him showering the protesting male with kisses on his neck.

Through hitched breaths he says, "Hige we can't." shoving at the flesh hungry males shoulders.

"But we gotta, I haven't been able to touch you in a month thanks to school and work and no offense raising your little brother. "Tossing his removed shirt to the floor, he lays himself down over Kiba kissing him between talking. "And I've gotta tell ya I've taken up some disturbing habits to fight the urge."

Kiba couldn't help but feel the same way, although what Hige just said made him cock a brow wondering just what it was the male did that was so disturbing. A heated gasp escaped his lips as his erection sprang to life pressing with all its might on the front of his pajamas as if to awaken Hige's to come out and play with him. The moan Hige made into his ear only caused his hard-on to twitch with need and he was so grateful when the ginger haired male tugged down the waist band of his pants only low enough to release the covered meat confined behind them. Hige's hand came around Kiba's shaft high enough for his thumb to brush the sticky semen leaking from the head.

Kiba's eyes roll back as he arched into the touch of Hige's teasing thumb and gripping fingers. Not about to leave the boy alone in his work, he pulls him down into a kiss one arm around Hige's shoulders, the other making its way down the males back to ease a hand into his jeans. Hige moaned breathlessly feeling Kiba's middle finger playing with his entrance, applying teasing pressure that wouldn't go any further without lubricant. The moon boy bends his knees so that he's now sitting around Kiba rather than laying on him and he rocks his hips back onto the taunting finger all the while keeping enough attention to Kiba's member in his hand.

It was around 11:38 that Toboe opened his eyes to use the bathroom. He never should have had that second strawberry soda with dinner. But as he sat up in bed an odd sound came to him. Someone knocking, or banging on the wall. In a haze he wondered if Kiba was hanging a picture or killing a bug and missing badly, but when a more familiar sound hit his ears there was no playing that off as anything else but a long low moan. It sounded like Hige... when did he come over. Not wanting to, Toboe leaned an ear forward toward the noises. His brother's pleasured sigh came in loud and clear sending an odd shiver down his back. He doesn't wanna hear this and yet he can't stop hearing it now that he is. The knocking became less frequent for a moment, Hige whispered his brother's name a low but loud silence came. They must be kissing, he thinks. A lower sound made itself heard after a moment, like flapping paper maybe or the slap of skin. The knocking picked up again this time faster, louder. Kiba's moans became quicker more feverish, Hige playing over him.

The knocking sounded in four single bangs before Kiba whispered 'don't stop- faster'. The knocking picked up again. Faster, louder, faster until both his brother and Hige moan in unison, heavy panting coming in and out of them for a while until all the sound died down. Toboe could not go to the bathroom now. He just can't. He's paralyzed! With the strength from who knows where he lay back on his pillows, staring up at the ceiling.

'Is that... is that what it sounded like with me and Tsume?' He wonders. 'Panting, and banging, moans and name calls.' His stomach felt funny like he could feel every unnerved tingle from hearing his brother and Hige was turning on him, making him wanna seek the nearest bathroom. But a part of him wanted Tsume. He wanted the model to touch him like he had that night. Talk to him in a voice that only he got to hear. Physically show him how much he meant to him. Why is it that when you want to stop thinking about someone you can't do it? Toboe hadn't thought much about Tsume until he decided to swear him off mentally and emotionally. Every letter that came was nothing more than a piece of paper. He knew Tsume was out there and he was fine with it. They left on good terms mostly and he didn't want to ruin it by thinking about the man or reading things from him. But now, everywhere he turns he sees him, he feels him. He could talk to him... just one phone call. One call. He can't do it. Rolling onto his side, he closes his eyes tightly and tries to fall back asleep.


	4. What a Surprise!

Kiba shivered when he pushed open the door to the room of the first door down the hall to the left. Its been a long time since he's come in this room... His parents room. Same bed, carpet, items, clothes, scents. The six year old walks across the room climbing onto the large bed when his chest meets up with it. Across the bed to the middle where he often lay on those cold winter nights watching latenight black and whites with his mother while his father sat beside them pretending to read while barely hiding a snicker at the televsion. Toboe would be passed out sleeping in his bed down the hall. His private time with them meant so much to him. Kiba would have loved to share it with his brother though. But Toboe was too young to do anything other than make gurgling sounds and crawl all over everyone completely taking away from the show.

Letting out a heavy, shuddered breath he tries to keep his tears tempered. "I'm sorry its been so long... I didn't know how to approach you. I feel like I've failed so much lately. You told me to protect him and I've been doing that, I've been everything Toboe could ever need and then I screwed up." He swallows loudly. "Am I making a bad decision to bring my little brother to that man? I... I'm hoping it will make them see how different they really are, how it won't work but at the same time I feel like I'm putting him at risk- not just of getting hurt by this guy but..." He trails off shaking his head. He can't even say it. "I screwed up." He cries. "I let him out of my sight and this whole mess happens and since then everythings been blowing up in my face." Hand balled he pounds his fist to the bed. "I wish you were here!" Kiba shouts to the ceiling. "I wish you would hold me... tell me not to worry sweet one, that everything will be alright because the king and queen protect their little princes' from the evil wizards and witches." He laughs in a teary huff.

Their mother always told them that they were both royalty but that they should watch out for witches and goblins along the way. He only took that as that when he was a kid, but he knew what she meant. They may have their world at home but outside anything goes, so they should be careful and use their best judgement always. If they needed their help, they will be there in a matter of seconds but now... now there's no one but the two of them and he can't make judgement calls as big as this one. He's spent all morning packing their things for the trip, clothes, toiletries and such but now that he's done that, now that reality is settling in he feels sick and stupid and weak.

Rolling over, he can still smell faint whiffs of his fathers aftershave on his pillow even after so long their smells still wander through the room. Kiba's tears stain the pillow as he blinks them from his eyes. "Toboe says he loves me, says he wants to be like me when he's 16." He snickers. "Can you believe he's gonna be 16? I can't. I'll... I'll always see the three year old that he was back then, crying in my arms while I took him from that burning room.

Smiling he rolls back over onto his back looking at the ceiling. "Do you know that when we stayed with Ms. Cher during the time of the accident my favorite thing Toboe said to me time and time again was 'I need you big brother', I always picked on him for a minute about how he should be a big guy but I'd ruin it by hugging him and laughing." He wanted to laugh now thinking about it. Toboe would hug Kiba laughing in return sprinkling kisses on his big brothers face and he would just blow on the boys cheeks in return and tell him that he loves him. "We could be kids then but when I moved us back into the house... things changed. I wasn't just his brother anymore. I was his everything and my own... I had to take care of him and watch out for myself so we wouldn't lose the place where we grew up. I... don't know what I'd do putting my life in storage while Ms. Cher raised us, all of our memories all of your smells- gone. Just gone. I shouldn't keep having these moments, holding on but dammit why'd you have to leave us... leave me with these decisions."

Hugging his mother's pillow to his chest, he squeezes it tightly to him feeling her arms around him, his father's hands on his shoulders and he let himself cry out his frustrations.

...

Pssst! Psst! Toboe!" Hisses his classmate and second best friend, Rakuta. "Here." He tosses a note to the boys desk when his attention is turned to him.

Glancing at the triangle shaped piece of paper, Toboe rolls his eyes wondering why Rakuta didn't just say what it was he wanted to say the teacher is busy chatting up some brainiac right now. Opening the note, he reads it over.

(What are you doing for your birthday?) It read.

Taking out a pen he clicks the point down from its body then writes.

(I don't know. Why?)

Tossing it back over, he waits for the reply, glancing at Mr. Urahara who is still talking to the smart boy. A bit startled when the paper is returned he opens it again and reads.

(We can give you a surprise party at the bowling ally. It'll be great! They have this new race car game for two guys to use.)

Making a face, Toboe writes back then tosses it over a little too hard, the note slid to the floor. The other boy didn't seem to mind as he leaned over the desk, plucking it in between his fingers. He wrote back for a bit and tossed it over almost as poorly as Toboe had that other time.

(What do you mean 'how is it a surprise when you know about it', who cares if you know its a party that's all that matters. And besides, you remember that cute girl from last year that you liked at the beginning of the year? Leara something? From Thailand. She'll be there, I asked her if she'd come and she said 'for Toboe, yeah okay.' What do you think of that?)

'Leara? I forgot all about her. When we started school that year I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I never wanted to be with anyone like dating but I still thought she was cute... I wonder if I'd be dating her now if it weren't for meeting Tsume that same year.' Frowning deeply at that thought, he writes back to the boy.

(Bowling sounds good. I'll be there. Now quit passing notes, do you wanna get me in trouble?)

As he's folding it up ready to toss it, Mr. Urahara takes it before its flight plans take off. Casting an eye on the Wolf teen he opens the note reading it through. Thinking the worst of it he's surprised to see its about nothing more than birthday plans. None the less he's not supposed to pass notes in class he knows this.

"Toboe, you know you're not supposed to-..."

P.A.: Will Toboe Wolf please come to the front desk. His brother is here to pick him up. Toboe Wolf to the front desk. Thank you.

The message faded with a crackle.

Smiling Toboe thanked his brother for scheduling that oppointment when he did. Last thing he wanted was detention. Poor Rakuta though. Grabbing his bag he double checks the board so that he knows what his homework is. He'd have to get the rest from his other classes on the way out.

"Have a nice break Mr. Urahara." Say Toboe on his way out the door.

Knowing he has no choice but to let the boy go, the man shakes his head. "Enjoy your weekend Mr. Wolf."

The door closed after him.

"And as for you Mr. Kishimoto..."

Toboe practically skipped down the hall. He loved getting out of school early even if its for something as painful as a dental oppointment. He smiled at his brother seeing him sitting in the office. It was cool going to the same school as him now, it made him feel that much more grown up. Kiba stood when seeing his little brother approaching, the three year old waved to him from beyond the door turning into a 15 year old when the glass door pushed open.

"I already signed you out." Says Kiba grabbing onto the door to exit with the boy. "Come on."

"Have a good weekend Toboe!" Calls the desk clerk.

"Bye Mrs. Maron." He calls back exiting back into the hall after his brother.

The two head out of the school at an even pace, but Kiba's heart is in his throat as they walk outside. Toboe stopped dead in his tracks staring at a green and white cab parked in front of the school.

"We're taking a taxi?" He asks.

"Can you believe what an idiot I am. I forgot to fill up the car yesterday, Hige can't skip school so we have to take a cab."

"Oh. Okay." Climbing into the cab, he slides over so his brother can sit with him in back.

Closing the door, Kiba steadies his nerves as the cab takes them to the airport.

6 6 6 6

The entire ride Kiba snuck glances at his brother; the young boy is doing his homework making agitated sighs when the cab would rock up and down. It made Kiba smile because he did that same thing in Hige's car more than once. It was right then that words from last winter began coming back at him, about how Toboe had wanted him to treat him as an equal, wanted him to remain his older brother- said that 'no matter how old I think I'm getting you'll always get older too which will always make you my older brother'. He said he loved it though...

He also told me that he'd slept with Tsume that night. He clenches his jaw unintentionally. He wants my love and my protection and respect... so why did he have sex with Tsume? Why did Tsume stick up for me and then pull some shit like that. Reality began to set in harder than just doubting his choice to take the trip. The big picture was playing out before him now and this was all a huge mistake.

"Kiba,"

His brother's voice snapped him out of his panic mode. Blinking, he turns his gaze to the boy. "Hmm?"

"I think we might have missed the dentist office, we're not even in the city anymore." He watches thin trees pass by. "Kiba..." his brother whispered in a weird voice. "Do you think we're being kidnapped?"

He was so dead serious Kiba just laughed. How could he think that his brother would change? How could he not trust the kid to stay exactly who he is, no matter how much, unneeded, experience is under his belt.

Cocking his head in disbelief at his brothers reaction, Toboe snags the older boys sleeve giving it a tug as he continued to whisper his fears. "I'm serious, take a look around we're not in Freeze city anymore."

"Its fine Toboe," Says Kiba in a calm voice. "We're taking a detour."

"Yeah but this far out?" He cast a suspicious glance over at the shady driver. The dark haired male seemed to be in his own world as he smoked a cigarette between his thin whispy mustache covered lips. "I say we jump." He says quickly reaching for the door.

Stopping him with a grab around the wrist of the hand attached to the door, Kiba shakes his head. "We're here." He says quietly.

"Where?" Looking around, nerves on high until he notices the surroundings. Planes coming and going down runways, cars pulling around here and there, people walking about with suitcases. "The airport?" he looks at his brother for answers. "What are we-?"

"Hey runt!" Hige slams himself against the window on Toboe's side of the cab scaring the boy out of his wits. "..'bout time you two got here."

Toboe turns to Hige's window muffled voice wondering what he was doing here. What they are doing here, this is all really confusing.

The cab door popped open and Hige reached inside helping Toboe out. "There we are," He grins patting the dazed boy on the shoulders. "So what's with you? You should be screaming with elated joy by now. Don't you know where we're going?"

"Going?" Toboe was still in a daze. He knew he just wasn't sure it was real, or the reason as to why. He thought that Kiba hated Tsume, he thought that he was supposed to forget about the man and now this. How is he supposed to feel aside from confused.

Hige rolls his eyes leaving Toboe in his stupor to help Kiba with the luggage. The two of them murmuring something to each other as they pulled the packed bags from the cabs trunk. This is all happening so fast.

"Kiba...?" He said, voice sounding tired and sick. "This can't mean that we're going to Italy, can it? You said that you didn't want me thinking about Tsume, you said you couldn't stand him." He turns around to face his brother. "And now your... I don't even know what to think about it!"

Kiba lowered his gaze to the street, then spoke softly. "So we need a vacation from being ourselves. We need some time to grow up and trust each other a little more. He did say Hige could come." Kiba offered as his excuse to agreeing at all.

Taking a few steps forward, Toboe wraps his arms around his brother hugging him close. "I promise Kiba, I won't let you down. I won't screw this up."

Smiling, glad to hear that, Kiba corrected his brother half heartidly. "Nevermind what I think or feel, this is for both of us. You should... you should relax and just be happy."

Hige smiled hearing that. He knew that it was tough for his boyfriend to say- Hell, this whole damn trip is gonna be tough on all of them, including Tsume. If the man knew how much he had changed these boys he would know he had a punch in the face coming, and yet, if it weren't for him and his butting in Hige would never have known what was going on with the two and they never would have been challenged from the sanctuary of their bubble. Its fine to love each other and be together but there's a limit and people need to experience things. Kiba needed to know that, even if it hit him a bit too hard its good for him- healthy that he knows the world can't be saved from itself by craddling and avoidance.

"We'd better get going, they're not gonna hold the plane for us." Says Kiba detaching himself from his brother.

"Right." He sniffled. Toboe didn't even know he'd started crying. Quickly whiping the back of his hand across his eyes, he picks up his suitcase following Hige into the terminal.

Kiba watched his brother's back disappearing from his view wondering what it'd be like if it had happened to be forever. He could still recall his conversation with the model, he had found the cell number in Toboe's bedroom he wasn't snooping around or anything, he just wanted to find a way to contact the male so they would have a ride to his place and not be stranded with nothing but an address and lack of social or verbal assistance from someone that could speak the native tongue.

...

"Is this Tsume?" He asked in a tight voice.

"...Yes, and who is this?"

"Kiba... Wolf.. Toboe's-.."

Cutting him off he says. "I know who you are, Kiba, but what I don't know is why your calling me. Last time I checked I wasn't your favorite person."

'And you're not exactly winning points right now.' Thinks the male. "Regardless how I feel about you, I have a... We're planning on taking you up on your offer to come to Naples. I wanted you to know so you could pick us up at the airport."

"Hn." Scoffs the male. "Wanna tell me why suddenly you want me around your little brother- thought I was a pervert?"

'You are.' Kiba balled his fist in anger. Why does this guy have to push his buttons, doesn't he realize how hard this is on him? Does he care? Tsume probably thinks its just getting what he wants as usual. "Listen, if you're gonna act like a-..."

"Forget it." He said cutting him off. "I know what you're up to and it isn't going to work."

Gritting his teeth Kiba is seriously thinking about calling off the whole thing but Hige is already at the airport waiting on them. "Fuck you Keina, I'm not up to anything. I just want my little brother to be happy even if its with you."

Tsume was silent a moment, then said. "Assuming I believe you, its a little early from my invite. I won't be there except for picking you up. Can't you wait?"

'No, I'll lose my nerve.' Kiba says flat toned. "No. It has to be this week." He loved having that bit of power over the situation. Even something that small was enough for him, and the fact that Tsume won't be around the first week was even better. How could he not force the issue.

"...Alright. When will you be here?"

"We're leaving today, so tomorrow afternoon. Can you come?"

"I'll be there." His voice sounded a bit different then.

Kiba wondered if he were thinking about seeing Toboe again. Feeling a little sick, he sucked it back then said calmly. "Alright. Bye." Hanging up, he resists slamming the phone onto its base. 'A voice that says I love you. Hn.'

...

'Tsume. Damn him.' He looks up when Hige calls his name.

"Are you gonna stand there all day? Come on!"

Sighing, he follows after them, suitcase lagging behind. He prays for a long flight.

6 6 6 6

Toboe took the seat near the window and Kiba the seat near the aisle, Hige took the middle since the best options were swiped before he could get there first. Good thing he brought comic books to read. The young boys mind was buzzing with questions, conversations, and answers to questions he'd probably be asked. Why did Kiba have to do this? What was he thinking? There was no way he forgot about what's happened between his self and Tsume. So why this surprise trip? Was he really ready to trust him so long as he can be there for the watchful eye. Toboe wasn't sure how to take that. On the one hand he was relieved because of his nerves getting to him. Tsume may still love him and want to show him in the physical sense, and on the other hand he wasn't so sure that Tsume wanted to have sex with him again was a bad thing but he would want privacy and comfort when doing it and with Kiba and Hige there it would complicate things.

Looking up from his lap around the plane at the other passangers, he thinks to himself. 'I wonder if any of them are taking a flight to a life altering situation? I wish there was someone I could talk to about this. Kiba wouldn't understand, even if I did tell him he'd be bothered by it.' Looking at Hige, who's snickering at something funny in his comic book, he ponders over him. 'Hige really made me feel like I could trust him that time Tsume told me about my burn,' His hand absently went to his chest, he could feel the wrinkled skin beneath his t-shirt. 'Even though he kept assuming Tsume had done something to me, he said he would stop making me feel bad about it and he told the truth.' Looking out the window at the passing clouds, he sighs. 'I just need to find time to talk to him.'

Kiba, whose glance has been on his little brother, wonders what the young boy must be thinking right now. Maybe what to say, or do. How to act around the model with him and Hige there. Toboe is crazy to think that he would leave him alone with the older male again. He doesn't want history to repeat itself. He'll be attentive but respective by letting Toboe have some slack in comfort even though he's sure his little brother will make him nervous at every turn, not the least bit concerned about his comfort level. 'Toboe, please just behave. Don't feel like you have to keep defending this guys actions. See him for what he is and dump him. We can still have a nice vacation whether you're with him or not. Tsume can't kick us to the curb because my brother broke up with him; with any luck he'll put us up in a hotel and forget we ever came in the first place.' He knew it might be a bit unlikely, but Kiba wasn't going to let that stop him from hoping for it.

Hige glanced between the two of them wondering what's got such serious expressions on their faces. He knew, but he wondered about the specifics of it so that he could maybe sway their thoughts to a better direction, one focused on the fact that they get a free vacation out of stale old Freeze city and they should be jumping for joy waiting for the plane to land. 'Damn.' He groans inwardly. 'A 19 hour flight. How am I supposed to sleep sitting up?' Hige rolls his eyes to the ceiling not seeing a good rest ahead of him. Moving his hips, already uncomfortable he unbuckles his seatbelt to ease his twitchy nerves.

The Moon boy moved about so much the Wolf brother's cast him a nasty glare. Bending over, Hige looks for the seat adjuster. Which only made them cock their heads.

"Hige? Are you afraid of flying or something?" Asks Toboe, concern in his voice.

Taken aback the Moon boy shakes his head. "No. I just need to find the seat adjust to recline."

Sighing, Kiba lifts the covered panel on the arm of the seat, pressing the button the chair reclined a bit. "There. Now sit still, you're distracting me."

Brows raised in surprise he replies with exaggeration. "Weeeell. Excuse me for being uncomfortable." Stretching his legs forward he tries to relax but can't quite since he's still sitting up. Why is a plane the only way to cross the ocean. They should really make underground luxury trains. Big beds and a television. He would love it.

Watching Hige a moment more, Toboe blinks back from his stupor. "You know what, I just thought of something." He continued when his brother looked his way. "How are we gonna speak Italian when we didn't bring any translation books or anything?"

"I'm sure they have something at tourist shops."

"Oh." Glad that that crisis was over, he sat back in his seat to continue calming his slowly elevating to panicked nerves. 'Tsume... My Tsume... What's he going to say when he sees me? Will he notice that I've changed or will he keep seeing me as a child like Kiba does?'

There are too many things to think about in one flight. He sure wished this plane would take its time.


	5. 3 Days of Pain

Toboe was in Heaven laying on the the big soft pillow the plane provided them with. So comfortable. It reminds him of being at home, all coiled up in his blanket in the center of the bed like a birds nest with a pillow. He was never sure how he ended up that way, every night he starts out on his back then to his side for comfort but by morning he's a young bird in a nest. Either way he's never woken up unhappy- except for that night when he slept over at Tsume's which only lasted for a bit since he drove him home before morning.

"Tsumeeeeee." He drools out.

"Hey runt get off me!" Hige shrugs hard knocking the boys head from his shoulder. "Sleeping on me is one thing but drooling is asking for it."

Dazed, Toboe smacks his mouth open and closed looking about wondering where he is. This isn't his bedroom at home. "Huh? Whaa, what happened?" Rubbing his eyes, he turns his head seeing a pissed off Hige wiping drool from his shoulder and his brother beside Hige with a shaded look to his face. 'Right, now I remember we're on a plane to Italy... to see...' His lips parted and the name came out before he could stop it. "Tsume." Recoiling when he spots his brother's fist clench around a magazine he's holding, he lowers his head deciding to remain quiet for the rest of the trip. It would be better that way. Kiba's probably a nervous wreck wondering what's going to happen between the two of them.

'And I don't get to be scared? I don't know what will happen either... Will he recognize me? Will I recognize him? Its only been a year and some months but a lot can change over that kind of time. Faces; mines a little thinner, maybe a little... my voice isn't so childish anymore- is it? Personalities change too. What if he's not the Tsume I remember? What if he's become mean or doesn't like me anymore- assuming I still want him to... Just friends. Is that possible when he's been my first kiss, my first real taste of being an adult.' Toboe's eyes shift out the window. 'He said I was so cute. Will everyone see me this way when I'm viewed as a man. They'll consider me that boy that won't grow up, look how cute he is I could just eat him up. Can I be sexy? Will I ever be a thought like how I think of Tsume sometimes? I think I could try, would he notice that?'

A voice came over the loadspeaker snapping Toboe from his thoughts. Hearing the end before the repeat started, the young boy was in a panic. This was it. They're landing. Eyes wide, chest rising and falling hard he's sure he's going to have a heart attack right there, they'd turn the plane around for that right? The Italian's can't cure this sick Japanese boy, they'll send him home and he'll go back to school and have a bowling party with his friends and see Leara and everything will continue on as it had before all this stuff started.

"Buckle up, Toboe." Says Kiba's steady voice.

'How can he sound so calm?' Wonders the youngest of the Wolf boys as he does as he's told. 'Didn't he hear what that lady said? 'We're gonna be landing soon', doesn't he know what that means?!'

The plane makes a smooth landing on the runway, gliding with ease to the loading zone. The young boys hands are dug hard into the plastic arms of the seat, knuckles white from the strain on them.

"Finally!" Cheers Hige, first up when the light came on for them to unbuckle and exit. Taking in a hard whiff of plane air as though he's outside, the male says. "Its true, Italian air really does smell like pizza. Excuse me," He says cutting off a woman that is making her way down the aisle. "No more plane food. I hope this guy has a meal waiting for us."

"Hige, wait." Says Kiba looking over the seats at his departing lover while he unsnaps his seatbelt. Snickering, he says to his brother. "We'd better get going before we lose him in cu-..." Words cut off he looks down at his shaking brother. "Toboe, what is it?"

"I can't do it, Kiba. I wanna go home!" He shouts at his lap. "I changed my mind, I wanna go back home! Can't they take me home?" He looks up at his brother true fear in his eyes.

"Toboe..." Kiba stopped and thought about that. These tickets are round trip, they could just go back home, Hige can enjoy the trip on his own if he doesn't mind staying with a perfect stranger for two weeks. no, it wouldn't be right, plus that Tsume might try hitting on Hige and he couldn't have that. "Toboe, its fine. You have nothing to be nervous about, Hige and I are gonna be with you the entire time. We didn't come here to drop you off. Its a group thing... okay?"

"I... want you to hold my hand Kiba. Please?"

Smiling at the boy Kiba nods while leaning over to unclasp his brother from the seat. "Let's go before they kick us off." Taking Toboe's hand he walks him down the aisle off the plane. Kiba really didn't expect his brother to be frightened like this. Maybe its a good thing, though, it'll prevent his fears from coming true if Toboe can barely stand to be in a place where Tsume is in general.

The older male looked about the room for Hige but couldn't find the stray anywhere.

"Hige!" He calls out getting a bit of attention from bystanders. Kiba didn't mind the looks and continued calling to the male anyway; hand cupped beside his mouth. "Hige! Where are you? Last thing we need is to lose him in a foreign place." Looking down at Toboe, due to the boys shaking vibrating him he cocks his head to study the boys face. It looked like he was laughing, or maybe just trying to calm himself from the tears.

"Tickets are taken care of, and I nabbed our luggage." Says Hige coming up from behind them. "This place is so big compared to the landing spot, its a wonder they have an airport." Noticing Toboe he purses his lips. "What's with him?"

"Cold feet."

"You serious?" Crouching a bit, he says to Toboe. "Come off it runt, you should be bursting at the seams. Early vacation, surprise trip, no dental work. A kid like you should be climbing something."

"Stop calling me kid!" He snaps, red faced from blushing. "And I am happy, I'm just nervous that's all." Releasing his brother's hand he turns to face him. "Thank you Kiba, I didn't get to say it before but I really am happy that you let me come and came with me." Tossing his arms around his brother, he's about to protest when the older boy laughs lifting him from the ground like he's some brat but another set of arms came around him. "Hmm?"

Opening his eyes, he sees an extreme close up of the model before he's given a kiss on the cheek. Toboe blushed hearing the model say into his ear 'I'm glad you came' before releasing them.

Kiba spun around so quickly his sneakers squeeked on the shiny floor. "Why you?!" He growls. Tsume had no right to join in their hug, especially when he was the one who had the model pressed against his backside.

"Alright, I missed you both." Shrugs the man as if that's what Kiba was talking about. "Even if you're a jerk."

Grabbing a hold of Kiba's shoulder when his lover began to growl again, Hige says calmly. "Eeeasy fella, don't wanna start something right now."

Calming a bit, Kiba decides to pick up one of his suitcases and head to the car but Tsume had other plans. The model lowered himself a bit hugging Toboe to himself this time. They were speaking quietly to each other, Toboe smiles blushing faintly.

Watching the exchange, Kiba takes a step forward. "That's it."

"Kiba! You said you wouldn't do this, now they're just saying hello. I can see all four hands, nothing suspicious is going on. Just leave 'em alone for now."

"But Toboe-.."

"Was promised he'd be treated like an adult, so give him some space and butt-in when you really need to." His red gaze pleads for Kiba to listen to him.

Bitter, but calmed, Kiba clears his throat as a settle to punching the model in the gut. "We should get going now, didn't you say you had somewhere to be after this?"

Not falling for Kiba's ploy at all; Tsume detaches himself from Toboe and takes the young boys things with him as he heads for his car. "That's right I do, so we better get going."

"Didn't you bring your driver?" Asks the young boy.

"No. I actually wanted to bring my porche but then I remembered it only has two seats and a cab would take its time getting around. Wouldn't want your brother freaking out while we're at my place alone." He laughs looking over his shoulder at the slacking teenagers.

"That guy's pushing it." Kiba mutters.

"Hey knock it off Tsume, Kiba didn't have to agree to this you know." Bellows Hige, not liking the model taking cheap shots at his boyfriend.

"You're right. My bad. Let's just get to the penthouse and go over the rules." He loads the trunk.

Nudging his lovers arm, Kiba mutters "Good idea huh?" under his breath to Hige before slipping into the front seat.

Shoulders slumped, Toboe thought he would sit up front but since Kiba took shotgun he opens the back door climbing in with Hige behind him. He's never seen this car before. A Lincoln MKS the make of the model shows.

'Tsume must have bought it when he moved here.' Thinks the boy, attention now at the opening door on the drivers side.

Kiba couldn't have looked more smug when seeing the male take his seat to find that it is He and not Toboe sitting beside him. Tsume cocked a brow, but started the car none-the-less with a pleasant smirk on his face. Oooohhh's of awe went out from Toboe and Hige as they pulled away from the airport and into the main part of the city. The buildings all looked so old and historical. It was a city but its nothing like Japan. People watched the car pass by, Hige and Toboe felt the need to wave to the people but knew the passersby wouldn't see them through the tinted windows of the silver car. Kiba would have watched the scenery had he not been watching Tsume from a glance as the model watched Toboe from the rearview mirror. He knows he promised to let Toboe be responsible for himself, but Tsume is making it hard to keep his promise when the man looks like he's ready to pounce his little brother at any second.

Pointing at their left, Tsume says so suddenly it nearly scared everyone to phsycically jump a bit.

"Over there is the Casoria museum; I've been there a few times, its not crowded on weekdays if you plan on going."

Tone excited, Toboe glances at the back of Tsume's seat saying happily. "I think I want a crowd, we can try our Italian out on them. Wouldn't it be great to start up a conversation?"

'Glad you got your nerve back.' Thinks Kiba sarcastically. He loved that about his brother though; the boy could fight through anything even when he's terrified at first, he's really got a love for being around people whether he knows them or not. "How will we get around?" Asks Kiba wishing his voice had more of a displeased tightness to it than it had.

"You can have my train card, or a bus." Says Tsume. "Ask Faye that's what she's there for."

"Alright, Faye's gonna be there?" Cheers Toboe.

'Wonderful, he knows the mans personal friends. How many times did he sneak ou-..?' Glancing over his shoulder he spots Hige shaking his head at him.

The ginger haired male mouthed something that looked like 'cool it'.

'As if I need him to tell me that.' He returns his attention to the front. 'I don't need the babysitter, Toboe does.'

"Yeah, and tell her you wanna eat at Vecchia tonight."

"Vecc-ccchia." Toboe sounded out. It sounded horrible next to Tsume's pronounciation. "Right."

Resting his chin on the shoulder of Kiba's seat, Hige cocks his head a bit to look at Tsume. "Do a lot of people here speak english. I don't know how our Italian's gonna stand up against a natives."

"Most of them- what am I a tour guide?" Quips the model. "I can tell you some things, not everything."

The car speeds along the road people darting this way and that from its path. Doesn't Tsume have any care for these people at all?

Noticing Kiba's sudden grip for the handle on the door, Tsume snickers. "They know to move. You guys should be cautious if you're going out on foot, you might get run over."

"Very funny." Mumbles Kiba.

"I'm serious, they don't care."

"Hn. Sounds like your kind of city."

"That's why I moved here." He smiles teasingly.

Kiba was not in the mood.

Tsume's apartment came up after an hour and fifteen minute drive from the airport. He slowed down at the long curving, red brick drive way. Looking at the place even Kiba's eyes widened in shock. How much does Tsume make anyway? The exterior of the home is white and the building is kind of eaten by shrubbery but it actually looks really beautiful rather than neglected. Large rounded arches surround the front and sides of the front door, and stairs lead up to it, done with the same red brick that makes up the driveway. Tsume didn't pull into the garage which must mean that thankfully the man really is in a hurry and wouldn't be staying with them for too long. Kiba will be able to breathe at least for a while then.

Climbing from the car, they notice the stretch of the front lawn isn't very big but a peek of the backyard looked to be very lengthy.

"It's about time Tsume, there isn't shit on." Says a voice from the front door. "So where's the rat pack, they make it in one piece?"

Everyone looks in that direction seeing an older woman dressed in a red dress that, in Kiba's opinion, is way too revealing for someone her age. She had to be 30 something if she's friends with Tsume. Her short cut looked cute though as it curved down by her jawline held back by a wide headband atop her head.

"Holy shit! Its for real!" Hige says dashing past Kiba and Toboe. "You really do know Faye Valentine!" The chubby cheeked male was in awe of the woman who only cocked a brow at him before breaking into a laugh when he shook her hand hard enough to toggle her back and forth. "Its a real pleasure to meet you Miss. Valentine."

"Sure kid. Where's your brother I wanna get a look at the scamp that took Tsumes balls."

Nervously laughing knowing that Kiba wouldn't like that comment, Hige slips an arm behind his head, saying casually. "Oh that's not me, I mean I'm not Kiba. My names Hige Moon. I'm Kiba's bestfriend slash boyfriend." He laughs again.

"Oh brother." Mutters Tsume on his way past with their bags.

"So then where-...?" Spotting Kiba the woman looks shocked. "Yeah, he's pretty cute. Tsume can sure pick 'em." Walking toward them she leans into the brunets face.

Leaning back from the inspection, Kiba holds out a hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kiba and this is my brother Toboe."

"Remember me? We talked on the phone once." Says the young boy.

Faye merely blinked at the child. "No way. Tsume! You never said he was a kid!" She released Kiba's hand to trudge after her friend.

'I may like this Faye after all.' Thinks Kiba following after her.

Hige was still in a daze but managed to move his feet to follow after the Wolf brothers into the lavish one person apartment home.

Dazeled in another way now, Hige shakes his head in amazement and again says. "Holy shit, look at this place." His eyes dart all around the room.

"Big vocabulary on this one." Comments Faye leaving them at the door. "Tsume?" She calls again.

The place really is lovely, clearly decorated by a woman, or maybe he hired someone. But vases filled with flowers sit anyplace available, the nicest one placed on the dining room table. In the corner of the living room is a potted plant hanging from the ceiling, real or fake its hard to tell from the distance. Taking it in in small bits, Kiba notices that Tsume set up the dining area directly around the corner of a small partison wall dividing the front door and innerspace of the home. A large window is directly behind a six seat black legged dining table with a glass table top; white curtains shade the sun from the house while allowing it in. Along the small wall and the one under the window is a black painted bench with individually set white cushions. Kiba wondered if any of them lift up. He would have touched them but wasn't sure if he should with the home owner around.

Off to the right is an open living room with a lower ceiling then the dining room. Everyone seemed to notice this at the same time and their attention went up.

"I wonder what's up there?" Asks Hige.

All eyes lower to the living room that is similar to the dining room in color. Browns from the wood which match the polished wooden floor, black and white couch- the couch being white with black cushions minus a black arm chair with a white cushion. The entertainment center is unpainted but polished chestnut wood, a flat screen the main attraction in it; but Hige noticed the stereo right away as well. Turning their heads to the right they see spiral stairs at the start of the low ceiling they must lead up to the room.

"That's so cool. I wonder if its Tsume's room." Thinks Toboe outloud.

Directly across from the small stairs is another opening that's doorless, but the visible counter explains it to be the kitchen.

"Think he has anything to eat?" Hige is already wandering away, the Wolf brother's in tow.

Faye found the model slash actor in the second bedroom leaving the smallest suitcase on the floor by the dresser before he's about to exit with the other two to leave in the next room. "Can I have a word with you Keina?" Asks the singer grabbing a hold of Tsume's ear guiding him back into the room he just left. "What's with the kid? I thought you said Toboe was the one you liked, he's what twelve! Are you oughtta your mind?"

"He's not twelve, he's going on... what? 16." Tsume ponders. "And anyway I told you he was fourteen, remember?"

"Honestly, I thought you were lying." Crossing her arms, she shakes her head. "Nevermind. I'm no one to judge anyone with the life I've lead but make sure no one sees you leering at that kid, or all the connections in the world won't save you from the big house."

"I know, I know." Kissing the woman on the cheek he then pats her shoulder with his hand to signal for her to turn around as the guest were piling in. "This is your room Toboe." Says the model to the young boy.

"Wow. Look at this place." He hurried over to the window to check the view. He hoped to see the water they passed from here but since its a downstairs room all he got was a view of the large backyard. "Shoot I wanted to see the water from here. Do you have any neighbors, Tsume?"

"Yeah a minute away." Replies the male walking up behind the young boy to look out the window beside him. "I do have a pool though, you can see the corner from here, see its on the right."

Tilting his head a bit, he blushes slightly when the back of his head brushes Tsume's chin. "Oh yeah, I see it. Hey Kiba can we go swimming?"

"Sure." He bit out, then turned his attention to Tsume. "Do we all get our own rooms or is that luxury only for my brother?"

"You could have slept together." Tsume said indifferently and yet his face read 'clearly trying to get under your skin'. "I just assumed since you brought porky with you, you'd want to sleep together. That's what lovers do, right?" He looks at Toboe when saying this.

"Uh?" He laughs nervously wishing Tsume would cool it. "Maybe."

"But if you insist, Hige you can sleep in here."

"Sweet. Look at the size of this bed." He bounces up and down on his seat until his stomach growls. "Ahaha. Mind if I eat something, I haven't had anything since the flight."

"I got some lunch meat if you want a sandwich." Says Faye.

"Actually," laughs the male as he stands.

"He already started a sandwich." Finished Kiba leaving the room so Hige could get by.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I could actually eat it so I just made it for permissions sake." He stated his case.

"Its fine, I shopped for you." Says Tsume leaving the bedroom as well. "Eat it."

"This place is so clean," Toboe notices when they arrive in his and Kiba's shared room. It looks just like the other one. A white carpet on the floor, only the color scheme was nicer than the black, brown, and white. This one is red, brown, and white. But the reds are different shades. "Its almost like no one lives here."

"Barely," chimes Faye. "Tsume's been in Rome shooting for most of his stay here so this place has been my private get away while I watch it and what kind of mess could an alcoholic make?" She laughs.

Toboe and Kiba snicker.

"Make yourselves at home." Tsume checks his watch.

"Thank you, by the way." Says Kiba setting his things down beside the bed. A mirror on the dresser, bathroom in the room. Carpeted floors. A very nice place to stay. Opening the bathroom door, he sees that its smaller than a half-bathroom. There's only a sink and a toilet, it actually looks like a hallway.

Noticing what Kiba is looking at Tsume points across the hall. "The bathroom with the tub is right here, and my room has a tub as well."

Satisfied with that, Kiba walks into the bathroom closing the door.

Gesturing to the young teen on the bed with a nod of his head, Tsume walks into the living room to talk to him in somewhat privacy. But Toboe beat him to the punch.

"I thought this was a one story place, where do these stairs lead to?"

"A room overhead, its like a loft sort of."

"Is that your room?"

Snickering, Tsume shakes his head. "No, mine is across from Hige's- which should have been yours." He grumbled bitterly. "Feel free to stop in at anytime." He leaned over to whisper.

Blushing, Toboe nods. 'What am I doing, leading him on like this. I came here to break up with him not be smoothed by him again.'

"I have to go, I'll be back in three days."

"Hm?" Coming out of his stupor. Toboe asks. "Why, where are you going?"

"Back to Rome to finish shooting a scene." He explained, grabbing his helmet from the hook beside the front door. "Ask your brother, he knows. I was only given time off to pick you up. But Faye will be with you so don't worry about the language thing."

"But I-..."

Sighing, he leans over giving Toboe a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah... bye." He said to the closing front door. Going over to the window, he peeks out watching wet-eyed as Tsume backs his motorcycle; the same one he stole him away on to have Chinese food for lunch that winter day, to the street. His helmet is already on so he can't see the mans face but he knows the model can see him, is looking at him. 'Three days to think over what I'm gonna tell him...' He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth as if to suck off any reminence of the man's familiar ashy, yet minty taste from that simple kiss.

Walking up behind his brother, Kiba looks over the shorter males head seeing Tsume down the driveway getting onto his motorcycle. The man's hand comes up to wave at the house where he must know Toboe is watching him. Lowering his gaze he sees the young boy wave back.

Clearing his throat to alert attention to himself. "Toboe? Is Tsume leaving already?"

"Yeah... Kiba, he said that you know all about it." He turns around looking up at his brother. "What did he mean by that? You talked to him?"

'He can't seriously be jealous, can he?' Wonders Kiba while knowing the answer to his own question. "I called him the other day so that he could come pick us up. He made a big show of complaining about not being able to, but he eventually gave in... I found the number in your bedroom, I wasn't snooping." He said what Toboe probably wanted to hear.

Relieved, he sighs. "Oh. I was just curious, that's all. I thought that you didn't like Tsume but then you had his number, it just seemed kind of strange."

'He is jealous! Better dispel that quickly.' He thinks up a way to do some damage control. "Toboe, I did it all for you. I could tell that you've been upset about the whole thing and I wanted to surprise you. I found the number when I packed your suitcase and thought it would be better if I called him to let him know we were coming. You don't have to be jealous."

"I'm not... It's just that..."

"That what?" He rubs the boys shoulder.

Exiting the kitchen, Faye heads over toward the two boys and past them to look out the window. "Thank God, I thought he took my car." Walking to the center of the room between the living room and dining room, arms extended, hands waving as if gathering an imaginary crowd. "Alright boys, time for the rules of the house. Come on mop top, you too."

Hige emerged from the kitchen, large sandwich in his hands, big bite in his mouth. "What?"

"Sit over there," she points. "Okay. First, call me Faye, I hate Miss. Valentine it makes me feel like a spinster."

'I thought you were a spinster?' Ponders Kiba.

"Second, don't drink the tea. Its mine- you wouldn't like it anyway." She says very discreetly remembering Tsume telling her not to leave alcohol in the house when they came over, he didn't want accidents or mix-ups to happen. He can be such a stick in the mud. "Hmm... third, this place is yours to do whatever I'm just watching you until Tsume gets here and I'm sure he'd say the same thing to you. I'll take you anywhere you wanna go, even do that boring sightsee thing just ask." Her sandled foot taps the floor as she thinks. "Tsume left you some money to spend, its in the kitchen taped under the cabinet- he thinks I don't know about it, but if you need anything its there."

"Um, Faye," Toboe raises his hand. "Tsume said to tell you we're supposed to have dinner at someplace called Vecchia."

"I can do better than that, we'll make our own dinner. We can go shopping for ingrediants later, but for now let's take a dip. I'm hot, bored, and should have been soaking up rays hours ago but I had to wait for all of you to get here so you owe me one."

Faye walked off, pulling her dress over her head as she leaves. "Oh and lastly, whatever I say goes." Her voice is heard from down the hall.

Hige's eyes widen as the swim suit underneath is revealed and the woman's pale back shows in the lit room. "Yes, ma'am. Come on Kiba!" Hige pops up from the bench dashing off for his bedroom to get his swim trunks.

"Can we Kiba?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He gives the boy a little push on the back. "I'll catch up with you."

"Okay." He starts away but stops when hearing his name. "Yeah?"

"We'll talk later, okay?"

Smiling, though he's nervous he nods. "Okay."


	6. As Long As Its Not Serious

Kiba ran the towel through his hair, making sure to dry it as much as he could so he wouldn't be walking around with wet hair. Its really humid outside, but a swim was actually really good for his unwanted sour mood. Now that Tsume is gone things seem lighter, at least on his end. Toboe has been faking happiness since the male left, not that he was any better when he was around. Kiba wondered what was going on with him but no more than he was scolding himself for the not-so-genius plan he had of bringing his brother here. He'd never forgive himself if he ruined the boy in some way. Standing before the large window of the dining room, Kiba watched the clouds drift by until he heard foot steps. His attention shifting he glances over his shoulder.

"You're thinking hard." Says the women, walking up behind him draping the red towel around her shoulders keeping a hold of the ends of it. "Can I take a stab at what its about?" Her pace stops when reaching his side.

"I'm sorry if I look like I'm not having a good time," Says a regretful Kiba. He doesn't wanna ruin anyones vacation but he can't stop thinking about all the problems that can arise from this. "But this is a little new to me, being in a foreign place and all."

Not believing him for a second, the sharp older woman shakes her head, chin raising as if daring the male to tell her otherwise. "Uh huh. And I'm sure Tsume being the owner of the place isn't helping it."

"That too." He admits. Lowering his gaze to the floor, he recalls Faye's reaction when seeing Toboe for the first time. He had to know. "Miss Faye, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She takes a seat on the white cushioned bench.

"You seem like a pretty smart woman, and sensible... So what makes you befriend someone like Tsume?" He looks at her, eyes full of sorrow as they search her gaze for answers. "He's a pervert and you know its wrong that he's got a thing for my little brother."

"I do think its a little off, but the fact that I do know Tsume lets me know that your little brother couldn't be safer." Faye pats the seat beside her; Kiba remains standing, she shrugs as a response. "This Tsume you have in your head isn't accurate at all- yes, he's an incredible dick, and I don't make a habit of defending him against the impressions he leaves on people, but only when he knows he can get to you will he act like an ass. He has a childish complex like you wouldn't believe when it comes to authority over someone, but the real guy underneath is just a sweet and rational human being."

Scoffing, Kiba crosses his arms. "Rational people don't date kids. They know enough to leave them alone until they're old enough to actually be with someone like them- that is, if he'd still want my brother once he stops being a cute little kid."

The corner of the singers lip twitched with laughter but she caught herself from letting it slip out. "I know this is serious but in reality this kind of thing happens all the time. I'm not making excuses for the sicko's of the world I'm just informing you that Tsume isn't one of them and you probably feel the same way otherwise you wouldn't have come here. Am I right?" She sticks her pinky finger into her ear to remove some water that's dripping out.

Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut. She had him there. "I wanted them to see that they had nothing in common, for Toboe to break up with Tsume for good or the other way around."

"Hmm. Sounds like a plan, but too-the-hard-way, Tsume will see right through you and ensure you don't get it. Not to mess with your brother by pouring on affection, he'd just be messing with you, like I said he's childish. The guy lived with me when he first moved to Italy, I took care of him, taught him the language and he's been nothing but a polite little shit- kid can't 'please and thank you' forever." She shrugs. "So, inside and out I know the guy and when someone like me says you don't have to worry, you should take her word for it." Getting up, she continues drying her hair while walking to Tsume's room to change.

'How can I trust her, I don't even know her.' Thinks the Wolf teen. 'Hige and Toboe seem to know her though, to some extent. Maybe I should let up on the issue, it would suck to prolong this relationships end because they know I want them apart.' Sighing, he decides to head to his shared room and dress as well. Faye said something about leaving to get dinner later and he didn't plan on holding them up.

They walked, frightened, to the town square Centro Storico. All around them cars honk and buzz with no regards to the padestrians in their way, and yet the people of Napoli didn't flinch even a little when being brushed by a car to the point of having their shirt slightly tugged or even having a hip clipped a bit. These people are tough. Minus the absolute fright while walking the streets the sights are just amazing. You can almost really hear all that singing people talk about when they describe what Italy feels like. The square is filled with people talking, kissing, chasing after birds- mostly the children, pets roaming about. Its nothing like Tokyo.

"This place is amazing, I may never go home." Comments Hige releasing Faye's hand. They had to buddy up walking the streets as Tsume suggested to them and Hige decided to take the singers hand, so Kiba took his brothers.

Snickering, seeming very delighted that they like the place Faye shrugs a hand, saying as if it were nothing special. "We have a saying here in Napoli, its "Vedi Napoli e poi muori", that means "See Naples then die"."

The three of them chuckle to themselves. Its an odd saying. They don't have things like that in Freeze City. Although if you constantly hear people say "Fuck, I've gotta get out of this city" you'd suppose they could count that. Toboe's favorite part of the walk was that whenever they would pass by a home and someone was looking out from their balcony, watering flowers or sitting and talking, they would smile down at them and wave. He waved back everytime.

Kiba loved the architecture; their statues are so well crafted and yet they aren't in a museum or anything, just right out in the open for anyone to enjoy. Hige, of course, loves the food. He must have strayed more than a few steps behind them a couple of times whenever they would pass a restaurant just to glance through the large windows to sneak a glance at what the people ordered.

"Where are we going by the way?" Asks Kiba when they hit a thin set of buildings.

They're so skinny he wondered how anyone could live in them. They've got to be some kind of landmark, left at the statue, right on the statue of the horse then go right through the false skinny apartments. But he saw heads popping out every other window and it just amazed him. Kiba wondered if the landlord would allow them to walk through the place for just a look.

Faye scratched her leg through the fabric of her yellow sun dress, then looked over her shoulder as if she'd heard him but wondered who had said it. "Pignasecca, its an open market. We're gonna get dinner remember, plus you can sample some of the food. They've got the best olives, though," She began to mutter something about some other place where they're imported from.

Kiba couldn't hear her, too busy recovering his little brother by the collar as he nearly walked in front of a scooter.

"Here we are," Faye called out.

Sandwiched between two large buildings are many shops and people and a couple scooter drivers, pointing out food, shouting things in their native tongue, and people taking small paper cups for samples or getting slices of this and that on a napkin.

Beaming, Hige nearly flies after Faye saying over his shoulder. "Now that's where the action is. Wait up!"

"Come on, Kiba." Toboe tugs his brothers hand pulling them quickly after the Moon boy and singer.

The three tourist walked about the market losing Faye before they managed to reach the area. Toboe was watching a man auction off fish, or at least that's what it seemed like he was doing. He remembered seeing something like that before when he was a kid and Ms. Cher took them to the fish market with her husband. People shouted prices so fast it seemed like they weren't speaking Japanese at all. It was really funny. A woman said something to him at his right. Toboe looked confused until he saw a napkin with a bit of cheese on it.

"Oh, um thank you." He hoped she understood him from at least the smile he offered her. Tasting a corner of the sample offered, he smiles at the woman with a nod. "Its very good, thank you."

The woman looked confused but smiled back regardless.

Chuckling, Toboe turns around to find his brother nearby tasting bread handed to him. This place is big on samples, Hige must be losing his mind. Walking over to Kiba, Toboe hands him a little bit of his cheese in place of a piece of his bread. He's seen it on tv, where people eat bread with all kinds of stuff on it for picnics.

"Hmm. Its kinda dry." Comments the boy.

Kiba agreed with that. "Maybe we should put olive oil on it." Craning his neck, he asks. "You seen Hige?"

"Ha, I lost him ages ago." He looks around.

Spotting the woman's purple hair, Kiba takes Toboe by the wrist walking him through the crowd, saying 'excuse me' in english as he passes by people too close to avoid bumping into. Toboe smiled up at his brother's use of English words. He had no clue how good he was because he never had a reason to use it. Deciding not to be shy about his own, though failing the class, Toboe says. 'Excuse me' as well.

"Faye!" Kiba calls. "Miss Faye!"

The woman entered a small shop crammed inside the building. The two heard her say, 'there you are' from beyond the shop. She must have spotted Hige. Which reminds him.

"Toboe, how is it that you and Hige know Faye so personally?"

Toboe's knowledge of the woman made a little sense, but Hige that was a different story all together.

"I don't. I've only talked to her once over the phone at Tsume's penthouse back home." He blushed a bit. "But, you have to know her by status at least. She sings that song Real Folk Blues and some other ones, but they used to play it on the radio all the time."

That's right. Hige used to listen to her CD when he first learned to drive, it drove me nuts the way he would sing off key with her. No wonder I don't know, I tuned him out as much as possible. Nodding, he now knows why the male is so animated around her. He's her biggest fan. Good thing she speaks Japanese, Hige would humliate himself trying to translate from a book to compliment her. He wonders if Tsume taught her in exchange for Italian lessons, or was she married to an Italian man keeping his last name after the divorce.

"These have gotta be the biggest noodles I've ever seen," tilting his head to the side, Hige grins at his boyfriend and Toboe. "Check this out, we could build a house with these." He says to them as a greeting.

Turning on an angle to avoid being shoved, Kiba and Toboe slowly made their ways over to the pair. Reaching them, Toboe gasped at the large size and length of the funel like pasta called Candele.

Taking a bag from the shelf himself, Toboe examined it closer. "How do you even cook this stuff?"

A man began to chatter at them in Italian, he seemed to be talking about the product... maybe. Turning to Faye they look for a translation of what the man is saying.

"He says this is the best thing for tourist to try, a real meal begins with big and bold foods." Taking out her wallet, Faye buys a bag. "I'm sure we can do something with it. Is this what you guys wanna eat?"

"Yeah!" Toboe and Hige shout in unison.

The shop owner smiles at their expressions then speaks again to Faye seeing that she is their translater.

"...Mmhmm. He says come back when you've tried it and tell him what you think."

"Tell him we will." Replies Toboe.

Kiba is glad the boy is in a better mood since earlier, but he kind of wished they were eating out like the model had suggested. He hasn't been able to go to a restaurant his entire life, well, maybe not his entire life; when he was a boy his parents took him to have dinners with them on their anniversary many times but it's different now that he's old enough to eat something other than a gourmet chicken nugget.

"No, that's it. Thank you." Says Faye heading out. Checking the bag full of food she's been picking up while they walked about the open market, she nods over the checklist, then grabs a quick loaf of twisted bread that sat beside her. The singer shoves the bag into Hige's surprised grasp to pay for it, only she didn't retrieve it when she was done, she just started for the square again. "We'll take a tram home, okay."

The three of them were in no place to disagree, and follow obidiantly after the woman reaching a red bus on train tracks. It was amazingly spacious inside because the outside looked a little cramping. They take seats in a box. Kiba and Hige beside each other and Faye and Toboe sit across from them. All eyes but Faye's are out the windows taking in the new scenery of the foreign land. The buildings, the restaurants, people and parks. Its all so breath taking, but nothing beat out the look of the Mediterranean sea all around them.

...

"It looks a littlllle... not good." Says Hige, nose practically in the pot.

Arms cross under her shapely breast, Faye cocked her head in defense saying through pursed, mock insulted lips. "Tch. I never said I was some great cook- besides, it should be somewhat edible, just eat it."

Kiba glances into the pot with a curious eye.

It doesn't look so bad to him. The long wide noodles are set in a baking dish used for lasagna's with tomato sauce poured over it, fresh tomato's as there are still very large pieces visible beneath the blue cheese Faye bought. Kiba's mouth is watering just thinking about eating now. He's never made pasta that looks like a tube before, he and Toboe usually stick to the typical spaghetti noodles when they eat pasta.

Bringing the pan shaped pot over to the table then setting it down on an ovenmit, Faye drops a spatula down beside it. "Dig in, kids. I'm gonna head out now. If you need anything my number is by the phone." She heads out of the dining room by a simple turn of the corner to get to the front door.

Moving away from the chair he was about to take, Hige follows the singer into the small hall. "Hold on you're not staying with us?" He asks with a hint of excitement in the back of his curious words.

"Nope. Watch them and show them a good time;" She repeats Tsume's words. "He never said anything about staying the night." Grabbing the males chin giving it a wriggle back and forth. "Cheer up chubby, I'll be back in the morning. But I've got a date tonight and I still need to get ready for it. I'm a block or so away, the address is by the phone if anyone dies over night or something. Try not to, okay." With that said the woman exits the home.

"Well she's charming." Says Hige sarcastically, scratching the back of his head wondering if his perception of the woman is changing a bit. Answering his question he says. "Nope, still cool."

The three guest hear the woman's car starting up before she drives away. Hige takes his seat glad that Kiba was serving them, it really does look a mess to the male but sometimes the best food looks like someone threw up on the plate so its best to just shut up and dig in.

"Itadakimasu." They mutter before taking a cut at the meal. "Mmmmm." They hum in unison.

...

Hige groans coming from the tiny bathroom, holding his stomach. He wished there was a window in there, or at least that it was larger than a small hallway so the air could circulate a little better. Shoving open the window in the main room, he waves a hand towards the door aiming the scent out the window. Leaning on the sill, he smiles at the Moon. Its such a beautiful night; so clear, he could swear his 20/20 visioned eyes can see Mars' reflection. But it could just be a star.

Breathing in deep he lets it out with a pleased sigh. He could retire here that was for sure. Turning his eyes to look at the reflection in the window, he smiles seeing Kiba coming up behind him. "Hey."

"Hi." He kisses the male on the cheek upon reaching him. "Last time I over eat just because something looks good." He rubs his stomach.

Hige chuckled. "Yeah. But eating in any foreign place for the first time gives you the runs. I wonder why?"

Snickering, Kiba turns the male around, wrapping his arms around Hige's waist. "Enough bathroom talk," Kissing the other male passionately, he slides his hands up between the Moon boys shoulder blades. Kiba's tongue wanders into Hige's mouth, curling around the others pulling it into his own with little effort of guidance.

Hige hummed an appreciative moan right before giving Kiba a little push back. "What about the runt?"

"Out cold. I think the bathroom break took a lot out of him."

Rolling his eyes, Hige says disgusted. "I thought we were gonna stop the bathroom talk." He clutches his stomach in remembrance. Walking past Kiba he sits on the bed, falling back with his hands still on his stomach.

Seeing that the mood was killed; Kiba sits on the bed as well, rubbing Hige's stomach for him. "Better?" He asks, pleased when the male closed his eyes.

"Mmm, lower." Mutters Hige in a haze.

Chuckling, Kiba complies to the request placing his hand on Hige's bulge over the males black jeans.

Hige sighed in pleasure, left hand moving from his gut to rub Kiba's thigh. "Remember the first time we did this together?"

"Yeah, the bouncy house at my thirteenth birthday party." He smiles at the memory.

/ The Moon backyard was done up with all kinds of streamers and balloons, four tables for the 15 kids to sit at, cartoon printed table clothes cover the tables; plastic so should a kid spill their drink it won't make a difference. The theme was ninjas which were the hot thing for kids back then and all the cupcakes and party favors catored to just that with little nunchucks in the back, plastic mini ninjas in rainbow colors so they could form a 3 man team. Mrs. Moon made sure to give Hige the colors he wanted and Kiba too, as her son insisted on. The cupcakes have little star shaped sprinkles on them as shurikan, and the kids were given sweet powder as a type of edible smoke bomb.

But regardless the favored theme, the kids were ready to die inside the bounce house, all of them groaning when it was time to come out and sing to the birthday boy. After cake the children ressumed their ninja games within the bouncer until their parents had heard one outcry too many and decided it was time for them to go home. Another successful birthday at the Moon home. Kiba was the only kid left being allowed to spend the night at his best friends house inwhich Hige took full advantage of by asking if they could pretend to camp out in the bounce house. Never refusing her son anything, Makiko Moon allowed the two boys to sleep, pillows and blankets, in the bounce house.

Straddling his best friend, Hige bounces up and down on his lap excitedly. "Isn't this great Kib', when we wake up we can just start playing- so long as we don't get too loud." He bounces even harder.

Blushing, Kiba turns his head as if to hide his cheeks into the pillow. "Hige, get off." He whined. He did not like how his body was reacting to his best friend bouncing on him.

"What for? This is what you're supposed to do in a bounce house." He snickers, his high pitched voice lowered a hair so his parents wouldn't overhear and think he was harrassing Kiba. "Why don't you make me move?" He teased further.

Shifting his hips, he tries shoving Hige aside with his hand but that only made the boy press further down on him. "Hige," Kiba insisted.

Laughing more, Hige says. "I think you like it, otherwise you wouldn't be blushing." Looking down when he feels a lump press into his groin, Hige's grin widens. "Oh-ho, what's this?" He grabs Kiba's package giving it a squeeze.

"Hige don't!" Kiba this time manages to shove his best friend aside. Scooting away from him, he lowers his gaze in an embarrassed blush. "Cut it out alright."

Rolling his eyes, Hige crawls over to the male. "Hey relax, this happens to me all the time."

"I'm no idiot!" Snaps Kiba. Lowering his tone he then says. "Its happened to me too, but... its how I get rid of it that's embarrassing and I'd rather not go through your house with this to pee."

"Pee? That works?" Hige sits against the wobbling wall as well. "Gee, I should have tried that out."

"Why? What have you been doing?" Asks Kiba not knowing what he was getting into.

"Here," he reaches for Kiba's fly. "let me show you."

"Hige," He smacks his friends hand away. "what are you doing? Your parents could come out here."

"Its ten o'clock and my parents work in the morning. Besides, the first time is always really quick."

Uncertain, Kiba asks. "It is?"

"Sure. Trust me, now lay down."

Still unsure of what his friend plans to do, Kiba lays down on his blanket. "Go ahead."

"Alright." Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, Hige stuffs his hand into his friends pants grabbing a hold of the brunets balls with his palm. He smiled when Kiba twitched with a low heated sigh. "Good stuff right." Only problem was now that he's giving Kiba a hand job, he's got his own to take care of later, although with the vocal treatment Kiba is offering it won't take him long to get rid of it.

Eyes cracking to a slit when his thighs tighten, Kiba looks down at Hige's hand wondering how he hasn't become a shut in to do this to himself non-stop. Blue gaze lowering to the males lap, he sees a similar lump there and decides to help Hige out by mimicking what the Moon boy is doing to him. By the end of it, Hige was atop Kiba's lap hunched over receiving the most jumbled, yet, wonderful hand job that he himself could never do since it was his own hand pleasuring him. The two boys offered one another relief since then, and it wasn't until they were sixteen that they were able to experience full intercourse with one another. /

Now atop of Hige, Kiba smirked down at him wickedly. "You were so sneaky tricking me like that. Everytime I remember it I can't help but think you planned the whole thing."

"I did!" He titls his head back as a wave of pleasure from Kiba's ministrations washes over him. "Why'd you think I was watching you the whole party. I was devising my plan."

"Hn. I thought you were giving me the stink eye."

Hige laughs. "No. A bug went by when I was about to blow out the candles. I wished that year that you would see how much I liked you and not just as a best friend."

"Well it worked. Thanks to you I decided that women weren't for me, but I was too embarrassed to admit that I liked you."

Snickering, Hige grinds his hips up into Kiba's warm inviting grip. "What'd you think I was just throwing you a bone? No pun intended."

"I really did. If you hadn't jumped me that year I never would have told you."

"Good thing I like to take the lead." With that being said he rolled them over. Lowering himself to the floor, he unzips Kiba's jeans pulling the band of the boxers over the males bulge.

In the next room Toboe presses the pillow over his head. He can't believe they're at it again.

...

Later that night. Toboe waited until he was sure his brother had fallen asleep before he opened his eyes. He was glad that he had gotten out of the conversation with him about his being upset about him, Kiba, talking to Tsume. Its not like he was jealous or anything, he just didn't like the fact that he was so weakened by Tsume's presence that it silenced him as it did. Hands scrunch the blanket in contemplation.

'I know what I have to do, and yet everytime the words form in my head I become a mute.' Releasing the blanket, he sits up. One quick glance at Kiba to make sure his brother is still sleeping he confirms it by the even rise and fall of the blanket around his chest.

It took them a while after dinner but they figured out how to turn on the air conditioner and now the cozy, yet too warm little home is cool and refreshing. Maybe a little too cool thinks the boy giving his biceps a quick rub with his hands. But nevermind that.

Sliding from the bed, Toboe sneaks from the bedroom and across the hall to Tsume's bedroom.

Its almost ominous inside with the way the curtains are pushed open letting in the illuminating moonlight to highlight the items and objects in the room and yet, it leaves so many things shadowed as large black things that could easily frighten a child with thoughts of phantoms and ghost for months. Toboe didn't have time to think about things like this, plus he knew that ghost weren't real.

Slipping into the bedroom, he climbs across the fluffy bed; knees sinking deep into the soft mattress momentarily pausing his pace at the sudden warm thought that ran through his head at remembering being pressed into Tsume's other bed that was a lot more firm than this one. The thought of something so soft beneath him while someone warm, and firm yet soft lay above him made his head spin a bit. Toboe swallows hard to remove his mind from those erotic thoughts, ensuring that his manhood didn't react to them. That's the last thing he needs.

"Here we go." Tugging a string underneath the lamp, a desk lamp springs to life causing an almost burning fire type look to the large bedroom.

Tsume's bedroom is very nice, maybe nicer than the other rooms in the house. Toboe supposed it was to be expected when you have to sleep in it every night.

Laying back on the bed, eyes closing, he can feel his skin tingle as if someone came into the room. Opening his eyes, he sees there is no one there but to be sure he doesn't close his eyes again. Instead he sighs in comfort over the soft bed dressings. "So what do I say to him? How can I get it across that we're breaking up but not in the breaking up sense. Will he wait for me if I ask him too? Or will he call me a baby- a- a brothers boy and shove me away..." Frowning, he turns his gaze to the phone on the small table beside the bed. "I don't want Tsume to shove me away, I want him to wait for me but... I can't ask him to. I'm going on 16 not 22, and he's got his life here and by the time I'm 18 he'll have moved on, won't he?"

Sitting up, he grabs the phone from its base. "I'll call him. There's no harm in doing it over the phone- lots of people break up this way." Eyes to the ceiling, he recalls the number then dials it. Placing the reciever to his ear, he waits out the rings wondering if its wrong of him to call Tsume when he may be working or worse asleep. But after the fourth ring the man picked up.

"Hello?" He greets, though, hardly with the bland tone he offered the caller.

"T- Tsume... its... its me. Toboe."

"Toboe." His mood seemed to lighten. "What are you calling for, did something happen?"

"Oh no, everything is fine... Faye's been great to us. We went shopping and helped cook dinner."

Tsume laughed. "She cooked? That must have been awful, in all the time I've known her we always ate out."

Toboe smiled. "No. It was actually really good. We kind of got the runs though."

The model scoffed. "Cute."

The silence that grew between them suddenly was so thick, if it were electric charged it could have given all of Italy a brown-out. They knew what was to be said next, the thing was who was brave enough to start to say it.

"...Toboe?"

"Y- yes?" His throat began to dry the more he spoke, his voice got smaller and smaller.

"I don't know how you feel about me anymore, but I still feel the same way about you." There is a certain tone in his words that begs the boy to feel what he feels.

Voice small, barely audible, Toboe tries to speak. "I just wo..." But his words refuse to continue so he silences himself.

Silence. Silence. Silence.

"You don't have to say anything." Says Tsume with sadness in his voice. "I want you to enjoy your vacation, and our time together, even if it'll probably be our last. We should at least make the best of it, right?"

'He's pleading with me to wait until we're about to leave, isn't he?' Thinks the young boy.

"How 'bout I tell you about my day for while, if you're not tired already." Tsume offers, wishing to hear the boys voice again.

"...I'm not tired, Tsume." Tears have began to stain his cheeks. This is so messed up, and they both know it but what else can he do? Friends isn't so bad, is it?

"Okay. Let's see... I got here about a half hour ago. I showered, ate checked my messages and then you called." He chuckles. "Not much of a day is it?"

Snickering to himself, Toboe shakes his head. He doesn't know where his voice has gone but Tsume doesn't seem to care as he tells him about this and that, being on set and the star of the movie Anissina Paoletti. She sounds nice. Toboe didn't know when he fell asleep, or when he ended his phone conversation with Tsume to climb back into his bed, but he was glad that he had spent the night with the model just talking.


	7. Santa Lucia

Breakfast was prepared by, the early risen, Kiba who at seven showered and dressed and decided to cook while waiting for his hair to dry further. He raided the frige and cabinet's for what the man had gotten them as far as breakfast means. There were many options of cereals, surprisingly a lot of the kinds he and Toboe really like. Kiba didn't know whether to be happy or upset that his brother had talked about the Wolf family so thoroughly with that man. But since Hige declared tomorrow, which is now today, the official day for sightseeing Kiba thought a more hearty breakfast was appropriate for all the walking they will be doing. Or maybe Faye will drive them since it was her car that Tsume had borrowed to drive them over here.

"I hope there's hot water."

Kiba hears from Hige as the male exits his bedroom to cross the hall. The shower water sounded shortly after the door shut, a few minutes later the toilet flushed, and after that Hige let out a yelp from the changed tempurature of the water. He did this everytime he spent the night at their house, Kiba didn't expect anything less at someone else's, although he wondered briefly if Hige did it at his own home or was he just going for a running gag.

Turning on the sink water, Kiba runs his fingers underneath the spray of water then flicks some droplets of water at the heating pan to test it. The sizzle makes its sound of 'ready'. Slicing a bit of butter from the stick with a knife, Kiba taps the edge of the knife against the side of the pan to remove the butter from it. The hot pan melts the substance quickly and to that Kiba then drops a beaten egg onto the pan to prepare the omlette for them. It was odd that everything in Tsume's home was, seriously, freshly bought. Didn't the man live here at all? Not that Kiba wanted to use or eat from anything that he had started in on, but still, its a bit... sad.

Toboe groans seeing the closed bathroom door and at hearing Hige singing on the other side of the door. He really didn't wanna use Tsume's bathroom. Being surrounded by the males personal things would bring back too many memories of being in his penthouse the night he lost his virginity to the man. Tsume washed his hair for him in the shower, and took such care cleaning his back. Toboe had made sure to keep his eyes to himself, even though they had just had sex only an hour or so ago, he still remained uncertain of bounderies when it came to looking at another naked person. Grabbing a towel and washrag from the linen closet, Toboe walks into the models bedroom. He can still hear their conversation left in the room from last night. The small jokes, and talks about nothing until he just couldn't hold his eyes open anymore.

'Is Tsume gonna become a living ghost to me?' Thinks Toboe as he walks into the spacious bathroom. 'Alive and yet, whenever I think about him it'll always be in past tense until my heart just stops reminding me of him.' Tugging over the shower door; he really likes the dark blue color of the glass, it must look really nice once the door is closed and the water is going. Very aquatic.

"Whoa..." His jaw practically drops to the floor seeing the layout of the bathroom.

The bathroom is very spacious a good ten or thirteen steps can be taken by him before reaching the black toilet to his left, and forward from the door. A long counter, double sink with a marble finish is beside the toilet on its right- not Toboe's, the toilets. The marble is dark grey, but the sinks are white. The boy thought that looked kind of nice in its own way. The floor is a polished wooden finish like the rest of the home.

'Where's the shower?' He wonders turning around.

There beside the now closed door is the shower entrance. The glass door is dark blue. Heading over to it, Toboe pulls the door open from a small gold handle that looks like it belongs on a tea cup. Head tilted to peek, he whistles seeing the dark space is completely marble as well, the same color as the sink. Upon stepping inside two sets of lights come on. Four at his right, and some hidden from his line of sight in front of him. Directly at his left is a towel wrack: 3 gold bars hold four washrags on the top bar, and two pairs of big fluffy towels on the other two bars. But he paid no mind to that for the time being, he's more interested in what's behind this dividing wall.

Taking two steps forward, he's again surprised to see a jacuzzie-tub, at his right, set in the floor with only one step to climb before you could get into it. The lights that came on, are placed at the foot of the tub where the knobs are. The lights are kind of like those safety lights, they come out of the wall at the top corner in little boxes that are aimed at the tub. Its magnificent. But he doesn't have time for washing in the tub, so backing up he rounds the corner of the wall to walk the four steps in front of the towel wrack to get to the fanciest shower system he's ever seen. Toboe had a feeling the house could look like crud but someone would buy it if this is the original bathroom. Unlike with the tub, the lights in the shower are in holes in the wall with a removeable glass in front of them. Two are set at the top corners of the wall and the other two are on the bottom.

A panel to start it looks very simple to use and the shower heads are flat, imprinted into the wall and from the looks of it, they can turn from left to right, up or down. The main head is placed right above his head only this one is a large circle rather than a square as the ones in the wall. Its like a carwash for humans.

"Amazing." He says to himself as he walks out of the shower then the bathroom. Removing his clothes he leaves them on Tsume's bed before returing into the bathroom to take his shower. "Now let's see." Pressing the panel key buttons 2 and 3 he waits for the spray to get him from the front and back but the water doesn't come. "Hmm." Figuring the main head has to be on first, he then presses the first button. Again nothing. "That's funny. It should have come on..." Looking over, he could have slapped himself in the head. He didn't even turn the water on yet. "Duh." Twisting the knobs, he let out a yell as warm water attacked him like a tidal wave from all around. Leaning forward towards the control panel, he turns off the main head then the one infront of him.

The pounding sound in his ear silenced, minus the gentle spray of the third head shooting against his back. Toboe was sure that if that wasn't so scary he would have died happy in this shower. But for now, a normal shower would suit him just fine. Turning off the third sprayer, he then turns on the main head and takes his shower.

'Rinsing is gonna be awesome.' Thinks the male happily soaping up.

Hige was the first to show himself for breakfast; hair damp around his head, he looked like he'd just been in a long steam. Kiba though had to avert his eyes from the sight, or he'd have to hide out in the bedroom for a minute so that Toboe wouldn't see his interest in his boyfriend showing against his jeans.

Giving the air a hard sniff, Hige lets out a pleased sigh of hunger. "That's the best smell in the world to wake up to. Kiba's cooking." He plants a kiss on said males cheek while swiping a sausage patty from the plate set by the stove that is slowly being filled with their breakfast. "I wish my mom cooked. Or even poured me a bowl of cereal."

Kiba pats the males shoulder for comfort. Even though Hige never talks about it, his mother is really busy all the time and somedays he's really down about it. But mostly, he's handled it very well. The father, Hige's lucky if the man remembers when his birthday is. He's even more busy than his mother. But that's the way it goes sometimes. Hige knows that, so he only complains when he forgets that he's forgiven them about it and doesn't care too much. Plus his family is very well to do, so he never has to whine for something he wants and who would bitch about that for too long?

"Did you see Toboe?" Asks Kiba, handing his boyfriend a plate.

"Nope. Why, what happened?" He asks while his eyes beam at the portion size.

"Nothing. I was just curious if he woke up yet."

Mouth filled with egg, Hige rests his head on Kiba's shoulder. "Did you sleep alright?"

Kiba shrugged his free shoulder. "Slept fine."

"Oh. Than no need to worry." He begins to depart the kitchen. "We're going sightseeing today, I plan on taking a lot of pictures so you'd better not be down in the dumps."

Kiba could only laugh at that. He already decided to let his hair down and have a nice vacation last night before bed. They're in Italy. There's so much to see and do here. True its not the most well known place for real Italian experience but he likes that bit of difference. And strangely enough he likes the hustle and bustle. It reminds him of Freeze city a bit.

"Morning Kiba!" Greets his little brother just about scaring the life from him.

"Hey." He hands the boy a plate. "I was beginning to think you were planning on sleeping all day."

"No way! Sightseeing." He takes the plate, looking it over to make sure he got enough to fuel him. "Thanks. But you know, I would have eaten cereal."

Smirking, Kiba reaches for the plate. "I'm sure Hige would like seconds."

"No, I'll eat it." He snickers. Taking a glass of juice from the counter, he follows his brother into the dining room.

Toboe has so many places he wants to see. There's this castle and a volcano, and the ocean itself is a sight to see. Its hard to tell which would be better first. He knew his brother wanted to see a museum which meant he would have to find something to do to keep from getting bored. He didn't see his DS when he unpacked which meant Kiba left it at home. Maybe Faye could show him where to find some comic books. He may not understand it but he can just look at the pictures. Breakfast was eaten moderatly silent, until Hige glances over at the open living room.

Grabbing his plate, he stands and says. "Oh yeah. I wonder what cartoons they have in the morning."

"Yeah." Toboe stands as well planning to follow the Moon boy, but his brother grabs his wrist to stop him. "What?"

"Sit. You can watch tv after you eat."

Scoffing, Toboe points to the missing vacationer. "But Hige gets to watch?"

"That's because Hige has poor table manners."

Said male only waved it off.

Downtrotten, Toboe takes his seat. But he ate as quickly as he could, eyes wandering over to the screen as best he could see. Why didn't Tsume put the tv in a better place. Was he insane or something. Who doesn't eat in front of the television or at least with a view of it. It should be a crime- yeah, if it were he's been jailed his whole life for it. It doesn't matter, though, so long as Hige didn't mention what was on, he could sit still and eat.

"Hey look," Hige calls "its Tsume."

And he was up and out of his chair. Dashing over to the livingroom, he takes a seat on the floor infront of the coffee table. Surely enough, Tsume is on the screen. The model is naked in the shower washing his hair and body while a woman does a voice over about the product maybe. Toboe isn't sure. But he watched the commercial as though he were programmed to record every aspect of it to play back for later.

"Oh yeah," says Hige seeing the water turn into a womans figure, while remaining liquid form. "We have a commercial like this back home, remember-" he pats Toboe on the shoulder with the back of his hand. "It was with Sae Ishiki?"

Toboe barely got the word out, so glued to the tv. "Yeah." The shower system looks exactly like Tsume's. Did he get it for free since he advertized it? He even had the shower gel! Toboe blushed fiercely when Tsume looks at the camera and in Italian says something before the water woman turns into a real woman and the screen goes dark. 'How could they... make him do that? Don't they know he's into men- namely me!' Thinks the young boy.

"Woo hoo, right runt." Jokes Hige seeing the serious look on Toboe's face, which would inevitably bother Kiba, which would bother him. And today he planned on doing nothing but being a happy tourist and buying lots of good junk on someone elses wallet. Can't do that with the Wolf brother's at odds. "I wonder when Faye's coming over." He changed the channel to some talk show then finishes off his breakfast.

Toboe is still stone-faced with thoughts. There was so much he didn't know about Tsume, or of what the man has been up to since their parting. What if he's been seeing women, lovely Italian women. What if they love him and he loves them back. Will he just keep him as a nice play thing on the side for when he wants some unattached fun. 'No don't be stupid. Tsume isn't like that and I know it. I've gotta stop getting so worked up, anyway, he's not gonna be my boyfriend for much longer- if he's my boyfriend at all... Yeah, I'll just keep that in mind.' That being known, he puts on a smile. "Yeah, I wanna see that castle- do you think they have armor in their or anything or has it been cleaned out and abandoned."

Toboe returns to the table and starts in on his food. Hige heads for the kitchen to put his plate in the sink but joins them once rinsing it off. Kiba, once finished, washed his and his brother's plates. Hige had whipped out a brochure and he and Toboe are huddled over it, pointing out attractions for them to see.

"The weather's good, maybe we can walk." Says Toboe when he sees how close everything is once you leave the neighborhood.

"Are you kidding? Who wants to walk to food when you can drive and get there quicker." Replies Hige closing the thin booklet.

Rolling his eyes, Toboe sits in his seat rather than on his legs as he was to lean over the book. "Hige, walking will work up your hunger."

Grinning, the male says. "Trust me, I don't need excersize to work up an apetite."

Laughing, Toboe shakes his head. "Walking would still be more fun. Plus if we see something cool we wouldn't have to park just to go look at it."

"Toboe's got a point." Says Kiba.

"See."

Scoffing, Hige pouts. "Oh big shock, brother's taking each others sides."

Kiba only shrugged.

All three boys turn their heads at the sound of keys rattling at the front door.

"Guess who brought breakfaaaast." Faye sang as she walks into the house.

Someone must have had a good date last night. The older woman turns into the dining room seeing them all sitting around at the table and her cheerful smile flatlined into a twisted brood.

"Oh, you've already eaten." She mentions to no one.

Swiping the bag from the woman's shrugging hand, Hige pulls out a jelly filled. "Doesn't matter- I could eat again, thanks." He takes a big bite holding tightly to the bag for himself.

Pulling out a seat Faye sits down in a slump turning her gaze to Kiba, who she pinned as the ring leader of the visitors. "We leaving now, or do you wanna hang out until lunch?"

"Is anything open?" Asks the older of the Wolf brothers.

"Not until ten, but we could just drive around for a while, I don't care."

Hopping out of his seat, Toboe heads into the entry way to grab his sneakers. "Can we see that castle from the tour book? Its supposed to be an egg right?"

Face confused trying to understand what the heck Toboe is talking about, the picture came in for her and she nods. "Its not shaped like an egg kid, its just called, The Egg."

Toboe thought that over; "I thought that seemed a bit odd." sneakers in place on his feet, he wanders back into the living room to turn off the television. "I'm ready to go."

The three of them looked at him as if he were insane. Toboe returned the stare; they act as though its four in the morning when infact its 8:43.

The first to stand, Kiba asks. "Is it warm today?"

"No, its fine."

He took in the woman's attire of a loose fitting navy colored t-shirt and a pair of very high cut, white, shorts and flip flops on her toenail painted feet. He didn't see the need for a light jacket or long sleeve shirt to go under his light orange t-shirt. Hige wore his usual get-up of double shirts: the short sleeve tennis shirt is a bright red, the under shirt with the long sleeves is a light grey, his jeans blue. Toboe chose a short sleeve plaid shirt with colors of forest green, olive green, and yellow with kahki pants looking like the true definition of tourist.

"You wait in the car, I'll get the money." Says Faye finally able to stand after her collapse.

Toboe was the first out the door followed by Hige, whose keeping a protective hand on the bag of donuts, Kiba waited politely for Faye so he could lock up afterwards. Besides he needed to talk to her in private for a minute. Seeing the cute blue eyed male waiting at the door the singer offered him a smirk.

"You didn't have to wait, I'd lock the door. What do you think I am, neglectful."

"No. I just need to ask you about something."

"Go ahead." She pockets the money in the back one since the front pocket couldn't hold a dime let alone an envelope of money.

"My brother has a birthday coming up soon and since we're not gonna be in Japan, I have to throw the party here." He follows her out the door. "So can you take me to a party store later so I can get the supplies?"

"No problem."

"The party isn't a surprise, but I'd rather not have Toboe tagging along with me."

Faye laughed at that. "Still does that childish pointing thing?"

Blushing that she would call his kid brother a kid, he replies. "Sort of. He's more disapproving than anything else." It was weird when other people looked at his brother like he's a kid considering they didn't have to go through what he did, but it was also kind of a comfort to have someone on his side. Unlike Hige who thinks his brother should experience everything while he's still young. Sometimes he wonders about the Moon childs upbringing.

"Alright, we'll go after dinner." They start down the paved path to the car. "I can drop them off after we eat."

"Thank you." After a second thought, Kiba says. "You can come if you want."

That made the woman laugh a bit harder than before. "Thanks but no thanks. I out grew parties when I was 29 for the second time."

Snickering, Kiba says. "Okay."

Only he really wanted her to come, because Tsume would be back then and there was no doubt he'd be there because he lives where they're staying. With Faye around she could take some, if not all, of the models attention from Toboe so he won't get tempted to repeat any of his birthday parties since he and Hige started dating. With any luck the two won't even be on speaking terms by then. Tsume can stay hauled up in his bedroom for all he cares. But that's enough thinking about that wretched man for today. He said he would relax for Hige's sake and his own.

The silver car backs from the driveway then starts down the road towards the main part of the city where they will soon be heading for Santa Lucia. The ride over was filled with music and chit chat about this building and that, although, it seemed that Faye didn't have a clue what she was talking about. But she made it sound fun and interesting anyway. It was great when Hige started talking from the guide book about buildings they passed; Faye told him to cut it out, that she is the resident tour guide, but when Toboe asked what something was she blushed and said why not ask mr. know-it-all. The car was left parked on a corner, and the four of them head through a little area filled with water and boats. The main color is very gray because of the castle but surrounding it is dozens of buildings as if its the castle's court.

Faye told them that the castle is called: Dell 'Ovo' which they knew to translate as 'The Egg'. She also mentions that the village is called Borgo Marinaro but not anyone can just live there, the village is for fisherman, but its popular in the summer for its cafes. Kiba took a picture of Mount Vesuvius, Faye told them that it is the A list volcano and that its the only one still active in Europe.

Kiba took a picture of Toboe and Hige posing in front of a boat. Faye blocked her face when he snapped a picture of her in the castle. Hige took numerous pictures of the three of them while they walked about the village. Toboe talked to the fishermen about fishing in the area and they laughed and joked with the boy. Kiba was glad to see Toboe having a nice time. After a fourty minute stay in the area; Faye then drove them to see a museum as Kiba had asked. The archeological museum was the highlight for Kiba. He must have taken pictures of just about every statue he saw. Toboe tried to get into it but he was having a hard time, and lagged behind the three enthusiast. He didn't get what was so interesting about a bunch of statues and paintings. He could paint a picture, maybe not one as lavishly done as these peoples but if he could he wanted instant recognition for it.

"Hey Toboe, check this out." Says Hige, pulling him to him by the upper arm.

"What? What?"

Pointing he says. "See that lady over there, watch this." Speaking loudly enough, Hige says to the woman. "Giorno!"

The woman smiled at him and said 'Giorno' in return.

"Cool! She understood you?" Beamed the boy as if Hige made up the language.

Nodding with pride, he says. "I read it from the book and Faye told me how to say it."

"I wanna say it to someone." Toboe looks around the museum for a prime specimen.

A man standing off by himself seemed fitting, and casual he stolled over to the man.

"Giorno." He says to him.

The man smiled and returns the greeting, though he continued from there speaking to the boy rapidly in italian. Terrified, Toboe shakes his head and smiles.

"I know what you mean," he replies quickly hoping the man wasn't actually saying something cruel to him. Not wanting to remain in the situation, he lifts a hand of 'goodbye' then floors it back to Hige.

Hige is doubled over laughing at him. "What was with that guy?"

Shrugging, Toboe looks over his shoulder at the confused man. "I don't know. Maybe he thought I was Italian."

"You wish! He might have just thought you learned the language and wanted to test it out." Arm around the boy, he steers him to the last place he saw Kiba and Faye. Those two. How could she like Kiba over him, he only adored her every second. Maybe fan worship creeps her out. Could be. Upon seeing them, Hige holds his gut saying in a low groan. "You guys done. I'm so hungry I could eat the runt here. And let's face it he's not much of a meal."

"Yeah, I could eat." Says the singer. "Let's have pizza and gelato."

"I hope you mean in the same sitting." Says Hige beaming at the woman for agreeing with him to eat.

The foursome leave the museum and head for a place called Da Michele. The interior is so clean, but plain and modern with stark white tiles checkered with green ones. The tables are for four and they have booths as well. The people inside are very talkative, which excites the hell out of Toboe who likes listening to foreign languages. A waitress came over and asked them what they would like. Hige was surprised to see that there were two options and only two but the drinks selection was nicely sized.

"What are you getting Miss Faye?" Asks Toboe.

"Get the margherita, its the best."

Kiba thought that sounded weird. "Shouldn't we share?"

Checking her make-up in a small mirror, Faye waves her hand out toward the center of the restaurant. "Take a look around. We don't slice pizza here, you get a whole one to yourself."

"Alright! I think I like this place." Cheers Hige. "You can have mine when I'm half done, Kiba, we'll switch."

"Sounds like a good way to get two kinds out of it, but okay."

Not wanting to be left out of the experience. "You wanna switch with me Faye?"

The woman nods while ordering for them. The waitress came by with their drinks first then brought their pizza's over. They're very thin, almost paper like. Kiba looked at his then Hige's. There were slight differences but nevertheless they were without toppings. He wondered if any of the pizza's in Italy had toppings.

"Look," says Faye. "the only way to eat this is with your fingers, like a crepe." The woman pulls a slab off the pizza then eats it to show them how to do it. "See, rippy bits."

They all cocked their heads at her Japanese, 'rippy bits' came together in an odd clump of wording but they understood. Tsume actually taught Faye very well because up until now they've never had a problem understanding each other at all. Lunch went along nicely. Toboe even managed to strike up conversation with another table, his brother and Hige joined in with Faye as their translator. The couple next to them ended up taking their picture and they took one of them. The group switched half finished as they agreed and they ate peacefully until the last bite and drop of iced tea was gone. Leaving, they then stopped at a shop for gelato as she promised. Hige couldn't decide what he wanted and ended up getting two kinds. Chocolate and hazelnut. Kiba got a chocolate as well and Toboe chip and mint. Faye got hers on a cone instead of a cup and she got three flavors, peach, lemon, and watermelon. That couldn't taste good together once it melted. But Hige just died holding her ice cream for her as she drove to the opera house to end the tour. It was a great day alright, but Toboe was most looking forward to a phonecall that was promised to him by Tsume and surely enough when the clock struck twelve the phone in the models bedroom rings.


	8. Especially at Night

"I know what you mean?" Says Tsume when Toboe told him about their day of sightseeing, the lunch and museum.

He just agreed that there's nothing more boring than walking around looking at someone's childish drawings or the sculptures of people with too much free time on their hands. Though Toboe did point out that Tsume has numerous little statuette's in his home. The model just scoffed at that cheeky comment.

"Has Faye been nice to you guys? She isn't spending your money on herself is she?"

"Not at all- about the money. Faye's been really great, we even went shopping for gifts to take back with us. We didn't get to go into a lot of stores though because it was late by the time we started shopping so she took us to dinner then brought us home... Hm?"

"What?"

"Well, then she went someplace with Kiba." Explains the young boy. "They get along really well, Hige's so jealous because he really likes Faye. I wonder where they went?" He asks himself thinking about it.

"I'm sure it was nothing. Maybe they went to another boring museum, a lot of places are practically empty at night it'd be the perfect time to go."

"Yeah. Maybe... Are you eating alright? Are you having fun?"

Snickering, Tsume says in a childish voice. "Yes mother, camp is fun. We went to a club and had some drinks and danced."

"Who's we? You and that woman."

"Yes me and that woman, with two other guys."

Pouting he says in a bland tone. "I'm sure it was fun."

"It was, first break we had in ages."

Why does Tsume have to talk so casually about other people like that to him. If he were with Tsume he'd never be able to get into a club not even if he said he was just short. Nobody looks at his blasted baby face without thinking he's 12 years old or something. Its really annoying. They never even knew what he looked like when he was twelve so how can they make that call.

"I'm gonna let you go now," Says Tsume after a moment of silence.

'What?!' He couldn't believe his ears, how could Tsume say that? Didn't he know how much he means to him- meant to him. That's what he thought. They're going to break up, but he thought that he would be the one doing the breaking.

"Its just that you sound tired." He finishes after hearing the small gasp from the boy.

"Oh!" He laughs nervously. "Yeah, yeah I am... what time is it?" Toboe's orange gaze flicks to the alarm clock. "Shoot one o'clock. I've gotta get to sleep, we're going power shopping tomorrow. Good night Tsume, and... don't stay out too late."

"I won't."

"Thank you. I mean... yeah good night." He hangs up. Letting out a relieved sigh, Toboe slides from the bed then heads across the hall, diagonal, to his shared room and into his bed. Pulling the covers up to his shoulder he relaxes his troubled nerves then drifts off to sleep.

Snickering, Tsume closes his phone. His little lover boy was gonna be in for some kind of surprise when he woke up. The aspiring actor forced extra hours on the director so that he could come home a day early and spend time with Toboe. The kid is only gonna be here for two weeks and he's more than pissed that he had to miss even one day in his company. He knows that Kiba is up to something. First, by barreling his way to Italy before the time Tsume had asked them to come then by ruining his bedding arrangements; they didn't exactly part on good terms and the pissy teen is probably itching to get even with him by stepping in on his and Toboe's every private moment. Let he who laughs first, laugh last.

Turning off the engine to his motorcycle, he graps the handlebars then runs along side of it up the hill to his house. Can't surprise someone if they hear you coming a mile away. Sprinting the bike up the hill, he turns it carefully into his driveway setting down the kick stand. Fishing his keys from his jacket pocket, Tsume heads for the front door of his home. As he slips the key in the lock, he pauses for a moment. What if this is a bad idea. Toboe could really be intending to break up with him if they aren't already broken up. With the way they seperated he wondered if he'd just been holding on to an empty dream.

Hn. Nothing was ever solved looking through doorways. Turning the key, he opens the door thanking the Gods they didn't put the chain over then that'd be the end of his surprise. Coat off and on the hook beside the door, keys quietly placed on the partison wall connecting the front door and dining room; Tsume kicks off his sneakers then walks over to a small table in the living room where a stack of mail sits. Fan letters. Cute. Dropping them back on the table. Traveling to the kitchen, he checks the fridge for leftovers finding some of that pasta that Toboe said made them all sick- last thing he needed. Grabbing a bottle of orange juice, he uncaps it taking a drink while walking into the hall to get to his bedroom. Passing the room where Toboe sleeps, Tsume came to a stop then backs up a step or two until he's in front of the door. The door is slightly parted, so with little force he pushes it open a bit wider. There, sleeping, is Toboe. Why did it always feel like he was seeing the boy for the first time all over again every single time.

Smiling, Tsume backs out of the room freezing when the small figure pops up from the bed. Even in the dark he could see the boys adorable face twisting into a mix of fear and curious. He thought about closing the door to give the kid a real fright, but instead whispered in a low tone. "Toboe."

"Tsu-..." He started to call out but slapped a hand quickly over his mouth then threw a glance at his sleeping brother; still out cold. Slipping from the bed Toboe pads across the carpeted floor to the bedroom door where he exits into the hall pulling the door closed after him.

The model steered the younger boy to his bedroom, closing the door afterwards. He begins to undress wandering about the room as he does so. Toboe takes a seat on the arm chair thinking that was his safest bet of keeping anything from happening. While seated he watched Tsume wondering if he intended to sleep naked, but to his surprise the model only stripped to his underwear then walked into the closet out of sight.

'Calm down Toboe, you've been in his bedroom before without having sex with him.' He assures himself. That time Tsume gave him a tour of the penthouse. Yeah, they went in there it was fine... somewhat. He'd have been better seeing the bedroom for the first time back then had it not been for that dream. Why does his mind have to be so tormenting?

Tsume stepped out of the closet in a set of blue pajamas top and bottom nothing daring or provactive about that. Maybe he wouldn't come on to him after all. That seemed to put the boys fears at rest a little. He actually kind of wanted Tsume to still want him so he could prove his brother wrong, it wasn't just because he was young or that Tsume's some sicko that likes kids, but because he's special and Tsume really does love him. When the model sits on the bed turning on the side table lamp, Toboe's attention is brought to Tsume's head when he begins to scratch it. He couldn't believe it, Tsume changed his hair! He still has the slight length but instead a nice trim crew-cut on top he has a head full of spiked plummage.

"Tsume! You grew your hair out."

Cocking a brow he smirks then shakes his head. "Yeah right, if you knew how long it took to get my hair just right you'd know I'd never change it without a decades worth of consideration." Pointing at his head he says. "This is weave- fake hair, for the part. They want me to look traditional japanese." His voice had a roll of his eyes beneath it. "I guess this is what they think traditional Japanese looks like- help me take them out?" He asks turning a leg up on the bed so that he's sideways and Toboe can get behind him.

"Okay." Getting up from the chair, he climbs onto the bed behind Tsume, his hands going up into the older males albino hair. He's always loved the color of Tsume's hair, its so unusual he thought he dyed it but knowing that the hair above his... well, down there matches he knows its real because no one in their right mind would dye hair down there. "How do I take it out?" He asks seeing a thick piece of material with the hair attached to it.

"There's glue, so pull gently but hard enough to get it up." His hands are in his hair as well already pulling one out close to the top of his head.

Index picking at it, he feels it loosening from its hold so snatching the corner he further pulls it away, face twisting this way and that like he's in anguish thinking about it being pulled from his own head. "Does this hurt?"

"I said be gentle, didn't I?" Is Tsume's reply. He drops another strip onto the floor.

"Mm." He drops a piece on the floor wondering if the waste basket would be best but he's not sure if this stuff is reuseable. "Last piece." He pulls it free then on a whim he gives Tsume's head a quick rub down with his fingers to soothe away any pains he may have accidently caused.

"Hmhm. Thank you." He turns on the bed gripping Toboe by his upper arms pressing him back so that he lays on the pillow, legs bending upward after having nearly been crushed by his own weight.

Silence fell over them as they just stare at each other wondering where they would go from there up or down, in or out... over or just beginning. Hand lifting, Toboe brushes his fingers through the models dropping hair, then thin stands thickening as he reaches the base, his lips part after a very hard swallow as he decides to bring the older male down to his lips. Expirementally their lips touch, the pull back was deliberately slow so they wouldn't be within a hair apart. Tsume pressed into Toboe again, his tongue asking entrance to the boys mouth which Toboe gives just a bit of. A blush stains Toboe's cheeks when the model's tongue brushes past his teeth and to their back the tip just barely getting the roof of his mouth. Being brave, the younger boy licks the underside of Tsume's tongue during its exit. Tilting his head to the side Tsume plunges his tongue deeper into the boys mouth getting a full taste of him.

Toboe made a sound close to a whimper when a taste of orange went down his throat from the drink Tsume had. Tsume's nether region twitched to life from the encouraging sound and he found himself getting further onto the bed; Toboe's legs part for him but when the older males weight comes down on him he shoots up frantically, thankful that Tsume allowed him to and didn't keep him forced down on the bed.

"I..." He thought he had to explain himself. "I'm sorry Tsume, but... I just... I have to get back to bed... Shopping you know."

"I know." Replies the model, he didn't seem hurt by the boys actions but a little put out.

"Right... Good night, Tsume."

"Good night."

Crossing the distance back over to the male, he wraps his arms around him. "I'm glad you're here by the way."

Resisting the urge to try for another kiss, Tsume rubs the boys back and nods. "I'm glad your here too."

"Thanks. See you in the morning." He released his hold then walked out of the room.

Tsume listened to the boys departure until the bedroom door clicked closed. Flopping back onto the pillows he sighs. Holding up his hand he says. "Looks like its just you and me again tonight." Snickering at his old joke, he reaches over and turns off the lamp then settles in to sleep the rest of the night.

Needless to say the night was NOT very restful for Toboe and he was glad that he managed to get some sleep before Tsume popped in on them otherwise he'd be climbing the walls. Instead he just lay in bed staring at the patterns on the ceiling being cast by moonlight hitting something outside. Toboe listens to the sounds of his brother sleeping.

'I wonder if he could sleep so soundly if he knew Tsume came home?' Thinks the younger Wolf boy.

He could bet that his brother would be awake like himself wondering if they should discuss the issue or leave it better left unsaid. Finally having had enough of laying there and staring at the shadows, Toboe sits up then gets out of bed heading for the kitchen to get a drink. The small kitchen lights up from the open refrigerator while the young boy fishes for a drink. His first instinct is for the container of tea but he then remembered that Faye told them not to drink it. He had to wonder why she isn't drinking it but adults are weird like that. Settling for a bottle of orange juice, as Tsume had been holding, he cracks the seal of the cap then carries it into the living room not feeling like sitting in bed right now.

The large couch sinks in with his weight craddling him gently. Toboe curls himself into the fetile position, head resting on the back of the couch. For a moment he closed his eyes feeling a warmth wash over him from all around causing a small smile upon his face.

'Does it feel like this?' He wonders. 'To be held by your parents... warm, and cozy.' Toboe snuggles his cheek farther into the couch. 'Would they be proud of me for finding someone to like deep enough to think that I might be in love with him? Or would they be mad like Kiba?' The bottle in his hand begins to sweat from the warm air pressing into the cold liquid inside. 'I... I wish I knew them like Kiba does but I can't even remember their names muchless their faces.' He can feel tears forming at the corners of his closed eyes. 'I hate it... I hate that Tsume is to blame for them being gone but,' He swallows hard. 'But that doesn't stop me from caring about him because I didn't know them but I know Tsume and I can tell that he is sorry for doing it so how can I be mad at him for it even though I don't like it one bit... I wish that Kiba could think the same way. It probably upped his conviction of him. I wish somebody would give me a sign of what to do- anything!'

Rubbing a hand across his wet eyes, he opens them drawing in a sharp breath of surprise. There against the closed curtains of the dining room his orange eyes gaze at a strange shadow imprinted on them, it looks to be a large animals' shadow. Toboe panicked for a moment, but then looking closer it seems to be coming from the open room above the living room. Could it be, though? Tsume never mentioned anything about having a pet and they've been here for a couple days making enough noise to alert even the calmest animal to their attention. It must be something else. Getting up from the couch he sets his drink down on the coffee table, then heads for the metal stairs at the edge of the room connecting to the upper level of the home. A quick glance down the halls at the closed door of the master of the house to make sure he wouldn't catch him, should he and his brother and Hige not be allowed up, Toboe ascends the twisted metal staircase. He's always wanted to see what is up here but never got a chance to look. He wondered if Hige or Kiba ever looked- if they were even still curious since it was brought up back when they arrived. After about 13 stairs he reached the top of the room and if his eyes could have fallen out of his head they'd roll backward and into the dining room in disbelief.

There in the room is a futon bed, large and flat on the floor with bedding covering it as though it were made up for someone to sleep in it as soon as tonight. His attention is then drawn to the place rug the bed is set on top of. It looks so pale it could only be white, like the moon. Beside it, in the corners of the room are very well trimmed plants; a long thin trunk has dark green leaves twisting around it in a spiral until the point at the top, flowers have bloomed about the plant, he can't see them too well so he doesn't know what type they are for sure- not that he was an expert on flowers but he liked to identify things he's seen before. The part of the room that had to be the main attraction, though, is in the window that sits in the center of it all. And placed there in the window, casting light off itself from moonlight is a statue. Finally entering the rooms entirety, Toboe touches the statue that cast such a creepy looking shadow on the closed curtains downstairs.

'Its... Its a wolf statue.' He picks it up admiring the proud way the wolf's head is tilted up, the mouth parted to show what its doing. Then turning it towards the moons light he reads the plaque. 'Howling. Like... Like me?' He blushes; Kiba often joked that the reason their parents named him that is because Toboe never stopped crying from day one out of the hospital and how his name is really something else- Okubo he said once but he knew Kiba was just messing with him as big brothers do. Lowering the brown obsidian colored statue back down onto the window he looks about the room for anything else within it but saw nothing else. Toboe had to wonder, though, was this room for-... for him?

"Tsume." He utters in confusion, but confused couldn't describe Toboe's feelings good enough. He's... completely gone with thoughts and none of them wanna make sense right now. Tsume does love him and now he has to break up with him? He had to know how that was fair at all. Tsume is a good guy, a normal and good guy so then why can't he be with him? They don't even live in the same area anymore that's why. They're ages apart for another, and Tsume and Kiba don't get along so they would never be comfortable in the same room together. Sitting down on the bed, he lowers his head to the soft fluffy pillow the weight of sleep getting to him. He's gonna need his rest for the battle ahead. He just knows it.

Toboe opens his eyes slowly, as daylight creeps in from the window beside him. Rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes, he sits up at the sound of someone moving around below. The televisions been turned on. Quickly, he gets up from the bed then hurries down the twisting stairs in hopes of getting to his bedroom before whomever that is spots him.

"Toboe?"

Too late. Turning he smiles at Tsume who's in the kitchen, hair well groomed into its usual style, pajamas in place covering every inch of the man. Tsume is running a whisk through a clear bowl filled with egg yolks within his hands.

Hand behind his head, he laughs nervously hoping that Tsume didn't see exactly where it was that he had come from. "Huh? Yeah?" He asks.

"You're up early." Notes the model before gesturing with his head. "Wanna help me with breakfast?"

Relieved that he wasn't asked where he'd just come from out of nowhere, Toboe grins cheefully. "Oh sure!" He laughs again, the same nervous one from before as he walks into the kitchen. "I never get to cook much at home. I get to do it a lot more now but not if I'm alone." He takes out some fatback bacon. 'There I go again blurting things out just to avoid the butterflies in my stomach. No wonder Kiba never wants us alone- god forbid Tsume was some weirdo, I'd probably tell him our account numbers at the bank... if I knew them.' Pulling some strips free from the pile he eases them onto the warming pan. Leaning in close when he hears a sizzle, he glances up at the model who gives him a little push back.

"Don't get too close, the grease will burn you when it pops."

Smirking, the boy backs away a step. "Alright, alright." Toboe snickers a moment then says off-handed. "You know, you sounded just like my brother when you said that."

Scoffing Tsume shakes his head. "I'm not surprised the only thing we'd have in common is your well-being."

Toboe blushed the moment those words passed Tsume's lips, even though they weren't said in a loving way it still made his heart jump that it could be said so absently like caring about him were the most natural thing in the world. It felt really good. The young teen yelped when the bacon popped on the pan bringing him down from his cloud. Tsume laughed to himself before muttering something about not spacing out when you're cooking.

Surprised the older man didn't tossle his hair, Toboe waved a hand to ward off the heckling. "Alright, alright. I'm paying attention. Do you have tongs or something to flip them?"

"In that drawer." The model points to a drawer next to the sink.

"Right." He goes to retrieve the mentioned item to turn over the meat in the pan. Boy if Kiba could see him now, handling something like this he'd be so impressed he'd know that he could trust him to cook for them at any given time when Kiba has to work late. Then they wouldn't have to eat a late dinner some nights.

"Onions?" Tsume questions.

"Not for me or Kiba, Hige likes 'em though."

"Dare I suggest peppers?"

Tongue out the boy gives a dramatic. "Bleh! Some for Hige though."

"Cheese?"

"Any kind you have, except Kiba doesn't like swiss. Hige-..."

"Will have everything but the tiles off the floor. I know."

Laughing, Toboe nods. "Yeah."

Tsume busies himself preparing the eggs and also a pan to suatee the onions and such for Hige and hisself. The two work queitly together while making the food. Toboe though, steals glances at the model any chance that not being caught presents itself to him. He wondered if they will be anything like this once he's old enough to date whomever he wants. He can see it all, being 21 years old and feeling on top of the world because he has a guy waiting for him... a great guy. But will Tsume wait that long for him? Tsume told him that he's had a crush on him since the first time he ever saw him and he could only wait a year before moving in on him. How could he ask Tsume to wait again? But then again, if Tsume loves him as much as he says he does wouldn't waiting just be a torturous but sweet journey?

'Listen at me. I've read one too many of Cheza's girly comic books. Of course Tsume will understand, how can he not. I just need to find the right time to talk to him about it. I have to let him know that it's my idea and not Kiba's otherwise he'll hate me- maybe even a little bit and that just wouldn't be fair, not to mention it would really hurt because I have to wait too. Its not like I'll be living it up in Japan while Tsume's here bored to tears with no one to snuggle up next to at night.' Hearing that he mentally slapped himself. He really does need to lay off Cheza's comics.

"Mmmmmmman!" Hige stretched his words through his verbal and fullbodied yawn with arms in the air and feet on tiptoes like he's gotten rigir mortis overnight. "That smells good. Thanks for cooking runt." Says Hige still in the 'tween of the dining room and living room. Seeing Kiba emerge from his side view Hige leans over planting a kiss on the males cheek. "Morning Kiba. Can you believe the runts cooking for us? Someone's being adventerous on his vacation."

"That's fine." Kiba says on his way to the kitchen. "Toboe just be care-..." His words come to an abrupt hault upon seeing the model. Eyes glared, he says in bitter surprise. "Tsume."

Gasping in mock surprise, the model says. "Kiba!" Using his usual tone, the man goes on to say. "Why so surprised, you knew I'd be coming home."

"Yeah but you're a day early." He walks further into the kitchen feeling the need to cover his brother with his body since the model is in nothing more than night clothes.

"What difference does it make?" Asks Tsume testing Kiba's true intentions of bringing them to his home, though, they were invited the model can't help but think its only possible that they came because he's hoping he's brainwashed Toboe enough to have the boy break up with him so they could leave as soon as possible. Well, if Tsume can have any say about it, its not gonna happen. He loves that boy and nothing's gonna change it. So Kiba can try all he wants. "I would have come home later at night, or early the next morning anyway- but I'm sure anytime I came home would have been bad timing to you, right?"

Tsume's trying to coax something out of him and Kiba knows that. But he's not gonna play into it. He shouldn't have to, after all Tsume will do a fine job of breaking them up all on his own. Kiba knows this for a fact. And if Toboe intends to keep dishing out silent treatments eventually Tsume will take the hint of why and go from there by asking Toboe if he wants to separate at which point his little brother will say "yes"; sorrowful goodbye's and then they'll be on there way home and never hear from the model again. So that being known, Kiba merely puts on a smile and replies in a light voice, though, he couldn't keep it from coming out between his teeth.

"Not at all, its your house come and go as you like." Looking down at the pan, he flicks his eyes to the sky lit ceiling then says. "I planned on having cereal today, hope you've got some kind of appetite if you went out of your way to make portions. I see models eat now, so you shouldn't have a hard time with it." Retrieving a bowl from the cabinet, Kiba fixes himself a bowl of Corn Flakes then joins Hige in the dining room.

Leaning over, he raises his brows and asks curiously. "What? What's happened?"

Under his breath he says dead-toned. "Tsume's home."

"Yeah?" Thinking that over he then says. "Isn't he a day earl-..."

"I know that!" He hissed out. "Just forget it though, he's gonna try to get under my skin but I'm ready to ignore him." He takes a bite of cereal.

Smiling, Hige says with a hearty pat on the males back. "Good for you." Though deep down he knew that it was only a dream, Tsume's just too good at roping Kiba into a pissy mood and that's just from being around. God forbid the man have the nerve to try normal conversation, Kiba might go nuts on him. He only hoped that when the fur started flying that most of it'd be Tsume's.

"Ta-da!" Calls Toboe entering the dining room with a plate full of food. "I made the bacon- ahehehe, just leave the burnt ones for me, I guess." He takes a seat glancing over his shoulder at Tsume's moving into the room.

"Alright, thanks!" Hige begins to plate up some eggs nodding his thanks to Tsume who sets down a glass of orange juice.

If things kept up this way, Hige wouldn't have to cook the entire trip. Kiba kept his gaze at his cereal feeling a little betrayed by Hige for eating the meal but he couldn't blame his healthy appetited lover for eating anything put in front of him no matter who made it. Eating has no loyalties. Tsume did take Kiba's portions he noticed but the jerk also took it upon his self to eat the bacon his brother burned waving it off as nothing when the boy looked at him in surprise. He couldn't help but wonder if it were possible to get food poisoning from cereal. That would keep Toboe home with him while the others went out to shop as Faye had promised.

'Faye! Of course, she knows the two of them are weird. She'll have to side with me and keep them apart even if a little.' Thinks the once nauseous male.

Breakfast is uncomfortably quiet and Toboe could guess that it was killing Hige who usual would say something even while eating. Hige may have a food zone but he also has a chattering zone and tends to do both- unfortunately sometimes. Toboe thought it'd be better if he got the ball rolling then.

"So... anyone" No, that was stupid how could anyone have seen any good movies when they never went to one. And they all watch television at the same time so there wasn't a chance that someone had seen something any different from anyone else. He knew what Tsume has been up to and also knew that neither his brother or Hige, maybe, would care. So then what? What can they talk about? 'Oh! I know!' Clearing his throat, leaning over a bit to see the models face since he's beside him Toboe asks. "Tsume, did you get that bathtub and shower for free since you did the commercial?"

"Yeah."

That didn't go well.

"Sweet deal." Says Hige earning a smile from the young teen for having the gumption to say something. "You get anything else?"

"Sure lots of stuff. Free meals, clothes, electronics. So long as your fame remains over the price of something life is an oyster and you're always the pearl." He takes another bite of egg.

"And you're always the pearl." Mutters Kiba mockingly.

"What Kiba?" Asks Hige with a hand to his ear. He knew it wouldn't last.

Shrugging the Wolf teen says casually. "I said its a beautiful day, it would suck if it rained."

Cocking a brow knowing otherwise, Hige says. "Yeah, I would love to go to the beach sometime- just hope we can avoid snark attacks." He grins cheekily.

"I'm sure we can if we can keep the rich blood out of the water."

"I'm sure it'll be fine if you just learn to swim away whenever it gets too close otherwise it'll just get under your skin and ruin everything."

Both Tsume and Toboe just listen and chew as the two fight in code. But apparently Tsume's a rich fuck throwing his light weight around when Kiba doesn't think he's worth a cent. And Hige just wants a nice trip and hopes that Kiba will keep it that way. Or maybe they just wanna go to the beach it was hard to tell with them sometimes. But they all had a sigh of relief when the front door opened and Faye walks in.


	9. Outting

And like a breath of fresh air or a ray of light Faye walks into the tense home; Toboe is overjoyed with relief-... at least until she spoke to them.

"And who do you think had the best night ever!?" The woman sounded as though she'd been in a conversation with herself right before entering the house, or maybe that there is someone behind her that has yet to come into view. Taking a look around the table at all the sour expressions she then spots her best friend and with a sly look she comments. "I take it none of you huh?" Laughing at her joke she walks around the table planting a kiss atop the models albino hair colored head. "Hi Tsu' glad you're here."

"You, and you alone." Snorts the male exiting the table.

Toboe wonders if Tsume had included him in that statement because he couldn't be more wrong, he's beyond happy that Tsume is finally going to be in the house with them for no matter how long it may be. 'I wonder if he's mad because I didn't stay in his room last night to make-out. Maybe he thinks the only reason I kissed him is because I was saying "goodbye".' Scratching his nose he sighs and looks out the large window infront of him, it hit him so quickly its a wonder no one commented on his sudden jump- almost like he'd been smacked on the back. 'The stone statue!' He looks over his shoulder then back at the window. To his relief he saw only the front yard and street. 'I know, it must can only be seen when the curtains are drawn; did he get up early to make sure no one else saw it.' Blushing Toboe averts his gaze to his plate. 'I hope it can't be seen in daylight, that would be really embarrassing if it was a show of love from Tsume.'

Faye takes Tsume's seat looking around the table with a dull expression, the singer leans her cheek onto her balled hand and in a dull voice she asks, though, not in question form. "I take it I'm out of the babysitting job now that you're back-... we were actually going shopping today."

Tsume steps out of the kitchen into the living and flops grumpily onto the couch. "Do whatever you want, I don't care."

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Oh God, everyone, someone's getting pissy." Looking to the model's guest she says. "Don't tell me you guys are flaking too."

"And miss the chance to dress like an Italian stallion, no way!" Lifting his glass, Hige chugs his drink with a head tilted back practically slamming the glass to the table once done. With a refreshed 'aaahh' he gets up from his seat. "Come on Kiba- runt, don't ditch me over a little comfort thing."

"Well, I'm going. ...What about you Kiba?"

Kiba remained silent for a bit, looking over at Tsume sitting in the living room watching television he then looks at his little brother. "Sure, I'll go with you guys."

"Alright!" Cheers Hige patting his lover on the back.

"Maybe I could even get a birthday suit." Mentions Toboe as though the special day may have been forgotten. "Heck, maybe I'll start wearing jewelry!" He laughs. "Boy wouldn't that look cool."

"Don't even think about." Argues Kiba in a light, teasing, tone.

Walking into the living room Hige puts on his friendly voice and says to Tsume. "You should come with us Tsume, besides you really invited Toboe here so you guys could hang out, Kiba and me are the tag alongs."

Snorting, the model says in a defiant retort. "To have it ruined by the all mighty Kiba, I'll pass."

Waving the comment away like it were a fly coming to land on his face, the ginger haired male whispers with a cupped mouth. "Don't sweat it, I'll keep him distracted." He smiles at the rightfully bitter male. "...Think of it as a 'thank you' for the awesome trip."

Watching the male's face for any sign of deceit, he smirks. "Hn. I may have you pegged all wrong porky."

Hige looked as though a wet pillow just knocked him on his ass as he snaps out "Porky?!" in disbelief.

"Alright, I'll go with you. But you'd better keep your word about Toboe's guard dog." He leaves the couch stretching his arms over his head before stalking off to his bedroom to dress.

"Aha, what word?" Hige scratched the back of his head innocently. "Guess what runt, Tsume's coming along with us."

"Alright!" Cheers Toboe until his vision passes by his brother standing beside him, covering his mouth as though he'd just swore he says meekly. "That's alright, isn't it Kiba?"

Kiba looks gone a moment but he shortly pats his brother on the head and says. "He's old enough to do what he wants; let him come. I'm gonna change."

Once Kiba is out of earshot Hige snlips his hand behind his head giving it a scratch and he snickers. "Well that went about as well as expected." Socking the younger boy on the shoulder he chides. "You owe me one, Toboe."

Face set to grouch, Toboe rubs his arm. "Owe you for what?"

"I'm ready to go." Says Tsume joining the two in the room, having changed at a models speed while still getting a wash in.

Toboe smiled warmly feeling a tickle in his gut and groin at the scent of the models cologne. 'Is Hige the reason Tsume is coming with us?' Toboe suddenly questions looking at the broccoli haired male. 'I just thought he was asking about what was on tv.'

It seemed as though a thought just came to said male when he snapped his fingers and took off for the bedroom.

Blush set upon the boys cheeks, as if when alone with Tsume the glow lived there and he scoots closer to the man then says in a low tone. "You look really good, Tsume."

The man gave a polite scoff before putting his arm around Toboe and he leaned down a bit giving the younger male a chaste kiss on the lips. "You always look good."

"Oh BLEH!" Says Faye at their side.

Leaving the boy walking to the front door Tsume grabs the keys. Toboe whips his head in the womans direction; he'd forgotten that she was even here. It was almost kind of creepy having someone have seen them in their private romantic moment but at the same time it was- if he dared to think it, kind of a rush.

'It'd be kinda cool to do that sort of thing in public just like Kiba and Hige do. I mean, the pyblic wouldn't be included but just around the house. ...Maybe I could even get Kiba to cave-in on my birthday. Or at least get him to let me hang out alone with Tsume for a while- with his knowledge of it, not just at night when he's asleep.' Hige's groan broke his thought bubble and he blinked back to reality.

"Hhhuuu." He groans in frustration. "He's at it again." Nudging Toboe's arm he says teasingly. "You coming with us, Toboe, or are you planning on staying here giving yourself cavities with your sweet, mushy wooshy thoughts." Hige then laughs joining Tsume at the door.

"Very funny. I get front seat!" Declared the boy dashing out the front door he calls over his shoulder. "Speed it up we're wasting daylight!"

Kiba followed behind Hige who tailed Tsume and Faye. Kiba's mind began to work when the sun hit his face about which was the best seat to take in the car, behind Tsume or behind Toboe. Watching the car door slide up revealing a beautiful Range Rover in chocolate brown with a cream colored interior he nods.

'Just big enough to tote a school bus worth of kindergarteners home.' Thinks the elder Wolf teen. Climbing into the passangers seat behind Tsume to ensure a clear view of his little brother, he buckles his seatbelt.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Are you seeing this Kiba? The backs of the front seats have t.v.'s in them." Hige touches the screen. "Shit and its a touch screen." He confirmed when a green panel came across the dark screen waiting for command. The males eyes go even wider. "And look! Hey Tsume," He holds up the earphones. "Do these go to the t.v.'s?"

While adjusting the mirrors the model's gold colored gaze glances at what the teen he calls 'Porky' is talking about. Replying in a tone that's a little matter-of-fact. "Of course they do, now put your seatbelt on."

Turning his nose up, Hige retorts. "Like I'd known that." He snaps his belt on.

"I'll take my car." The female of their group says sliding her sunglasses over her eyes. Leaning into the window on Tsume's side. "We're going to Lori'etta's, right?"

"I'm following you." Tsume calls to her retreating back.

Faye rolls her car down the driveway and a ways down the street, Tsume following behind.

The three passangers watch Naples move past them like someone cranking scenery beside the car windows or a roll of film making its way through a projector. It was so much bigger than they had expected since they've only been viewing the part of the city where Tsume lives, this was a major part of the city now with a little more hussle from the cars and the people.

The city is so beautiful, Kiba can't help but think that if the trip were under different circumstances he would really be enjoying this.

"Hey!" The Moon teen points. "There goes another gelato shop, let's stop there on our way back."

Tsume said nothing about the males request, though, he does intend to the stop there. He's no dummy, in order to spend a nice time with Toboe he'll have to appeal to even people that don't matter in the boys well being- not that he thinks Kiba should have much say, Toboe's gonna be sixteen how long is he gonna suck the dirt from his little brother's pacifier when its spit out so he can slip it back in.

'I should stop thinking like that, no matter how true it is I can't forget the fact that I'm the one who's really responsible for both of their lives turning out the way it has.' He looked at Toboe a second noting that once again the boy has gone quiet, though, he did notice Toboe giving him quick glances at him anytime his hand went out for the turn signal. 'I wish I drove a stick.' Thinks the model a little lecherously. He's allowed one or two selfish thoughts he and Toboe are an item, at least, he likes to think so.

About a half hour later they're looking for a parking spot and on foot walk up to a very ritzy store. Faye stands before it tapping her foot as though she'd been waiting forever. Glasses slide up on top of her head and crossly she asks. "What took you so long, I've been waiting here for eighteen minutes."

"I couldn't exactly drive like I was trying to kill people, I have passangers with me."

The woman only shrugged indifferently. "This shop has everything." Her mood lightened as she stepped inside.

First thing Kiba noticed when entering was how cold it was inside and he gave his arms a rub to dispell the chill a bit. Following after Hige, his gaze slowly goes from spying which direction Toboe had gone to looking over the expensive but nice clothes.

"I hope my size is here." Says Toboe taking Tsume's arm pulling him after him.

Hearing the foreign language, a clerk in the store gravitated to them like a moth to a flame or a stain to white clothes. Putting on his best face, he's ready to milk the newbies of all they have should their funds be enough to cover the cost of something from a store as luxurious as Lori-etta. Blinking in question the man notices the younger boy has latched himself to a face he's begun seeing on billboards during his drive home each day; his wife is mad about the foreign man just drooling whenever he's interviewed after a runway show. He'd resent the man if not for the check he was about to signed if pray to God the man should buy something. Approaching he held his breath for the second time in that instant because not far behind him is the famous singer- once model, Faye Valentine. Now there is a drool waiting to happen. He greets her warmly with open hands that looked more ready for money then to take the woman's for a kiss.

"Aaaa, Ms. Valentine, it is my greatest pleasure to serve you this evening." He kisses her graped hands.

Snickering, Faye withdraws her hand slowly as though trying to keep any of the man that might come off of him where it belonged. No sudden movement. "I like a man that can spot money when he sees it. I'm looking for something that can take stains well."

The man blushed instantly and adjusted his blazer coat. "Stains, madam?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about going to some brats birthday party and wanna be sure that I can clean it with no problems from the threading after a wash."

Relieved all the way to his embarrassed soul the man takes her hand. "Right this way, please."

Toboe exits a dressing room in a rich 3 piece red suit. Attempting to do the matching striped tie he says upon seeing his brother. "How do I look Kiba? Like two million yen, huh?"

Smiling at the his younger brother, Kiba nods. While looking he's seen his brother try on two other suits each one more lavish than the last, he looked cute in all of them; his favorite being the purple, but if he'd said something about it the boy would only tell him to hold on until he's tried on all of them. But he was happy that Toboe acknowledged him when he'd come by to change his clothes. Toboe's really amped up for this party, which is all the more reason he's been trying to suck up his displeasure about Tsume and let his brother have a nice time.

"I'm gonna try another one." He disappeared back through the western style swinging doors. "Wish we had a camera so the guys back home could see it."

Chuckling Kiba enters a dressing room as well.

After a bit Toboe steps back out of the dressing room, one hand in his pocket the other hand raised up so he can look at it as though checking for dirt in his nails or admiring a flawless mannicure. "How do I look?" He asks in a very posh tone. "I mean, I look pretty sharp, right?"

"That one is the best I've seen out of all of them." Comments the model. "Real sharp." He teases the boys use of words.

"Mahaha, you know I was just messing around with that whole act." Replies Toboe a bit embarrassed about not coming off as 'cool' to the man. "But do you really like it?"

"Yeah, you should get it."

"Kiba, what do you think?" He turns his gaze to his brother, not at all surprised to see that the male is glaring at the model intensely. His brother's, blue-eyed, gaze then falls upon him.

"It looks good, Toboe. How much is it?"

"Umm..." He checks his person for the tag. Feeling something resembling a heavy loose thread dangling about his armpit when he lifts his arms up "Oh, here it is," but he reaches too late and Tsume's hand is inside his jacket pulling out the tag.

Reading off the price as though it were a bargain of two bucks, Tsume says. "1800."

"What, dollars?!" Shrieks Toboe. 'That'll wipe me out for eighteen years."

Chuckling Tsume touches the boys shoulder assuringly. "Tell your piggy bank to stop crying, I'll buy your suits. Spend your trip money on things you like."

Baring his teeth Kiba bitterly thinks to himself. 'I really hate the way this guy talks.'

Hige appears at Kiba's side as though shoved there from behind. "Did you see the prices on this stuff? Talk about pointlessly ritzy."

In a tight tone Kiba replied. "What does it matter, Tsume already said he'll pay for everything."

Hige can't help but think that with a touch more malice in his lovers words every customer would have felt slapped in the face by the comment. Choosing to ignore it, though, he says "Oh really? Thanks Tsume." in hopes to dispel the uncomfortable situation at hand. Taking Kiba by the arm he leads him away. "Kiba, there's something I wanna show you over here." He guides his lover away from the static filled area.

Halfway across the room now, Kiba digs his heals in to stop their tracks. "You can stop I know what you're doing?" He sulks.

Giving his hard-headed lover a shove he replies gruffly. "Then if you know what I'm doing why don't you stop."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, your secret isn't exactly a secret if you keep putting it out there- plus, the guy already knows how you feel about him so why keep bringing it up?" He stabs him in the chest with his finger. "Do you want him to kick us out of something?"

Kiba remained silent, still faced, while his boyfriend lectured him. Hige was making a good point, but he can't help it that his blood boils when the man is around. It really makes him believe that there are some people out there born only for you to hate.

"So please Kiba,"

He comes back at the end of Hige's lecture.

"Try harder to get along with the guy; we don't live here so we're not gonna be around him forever- and I'll have a talk with the runt- just to make sure he's still clear that he can have now but at the end of it he has to say goodbye to the guy." He places his hands on Kiba's shoulders. "Okay? Be good, for me."

With crossed arms and a hardened face, Kiba sighs with a defeated nod.

"Sweet." Pulling his lover in for a double armed, though, one-sided hug he laughs. "Now come check out this suit." The Moon child resumes steering Kiba to the back of the store.

Toboe, who has been frowning and generally dipping into a foul mood over the whole seen, says softly to the model. "I ...I'm sorry about Kiba, Tsume, that he's making things so hard for you."

"Its alright." Replies the man quickly, not liking the idea of Toboe apologizing for his brother's ignorance, he shouldn't bare guilt for someone else- not even family.

"I think the real reason is because he's not used to me looking at someone else the way that I look at him."

"What does that mean?"

"Kiba's taken care of me my whole life, even when we were staying at my friends house because we were too young to be on our own. Kiba's always done things around the house as though trying to work off the debt of us staying there or something. With you, you could probably give me just about anything I can think of but with Kiba its a little harder and takes more time." He brings his gaze up from his sneakers to look into Tsume's amber eyes. "And minus the fact that I love you of course- but Tsume I don't think of you as a provider!" He made sure to clarify.

Tsume had gasped as though the wind were suddenly knocked out of him.

"Kiba may also think that you're taking his place in my life because... because romantically he can't be there for me."

Tsume came from his stupor hearing those words. He had no idea the teen has grown up so much mentally. When he'd met Toboe he was.. well, an eleven year old in a fourteen year olds body really.

Hands together in hope he says. "So can you please not get so mad when Kiba is being cruel to you?"

Smirking, the model says coolly. "I'll keep it in mind. But the faint smile behind his words let Toboe know that he will do just as he asks. "Better take that off so we can pay for it and go."

"Alright." He walks into the dressing room. "Hey Tsume," He calls over the door. "aren't you going to pick out a suit for the party?" Toboe then jumps to peek over the door. "You'll be there won't you?"

Noticing Kiba and Hige come up at his side to occupy a change room he says. "Party of the century? Wouldn't dream of missing it. I've got enough suits to wear."

"Oh."

The sound of fabric and zippers plays through the airspace then the doors part and Toboe steps out handing the suit, now on a hanger, to Tsume.

"Here you go."

Taking the blue suit the two head to the counter to pay for it.

Admiring his reflection in the green suit Hige grins and says. "Hey I look pretty good." Snickering sheepishly he then says. "Kinda wish I had more friends at school to make sick over it, fourteen isn't enough for this baby to impress."

"So what's stopping you?" Kiba asks from the room next to Hige's.

"Eh, I'm not big on drastic change. Fourteen will just have to do."

'Nice fit.' Kiba looks the suit over. 'Not sure about the brown color, though, I should stick with the black.' Taking the suit off he stuffs the hanger back into it then carries it to the rack. "Hige come on." He called to the male.

"Don't rush the beautiful and admired."

After a moment or so the Moon teen joins them at the counter to have his suit paid for.

"Glad you could get out of the mirror." Says Kiba nonchalantly.

Hige only laughed. "Well its not like it isn't true." He shoulders the suit carrying it to the exit.

The clerk looked after them and says kindly. "Thank you for shopping at Lori-etta's. Please come again."

Toboe cocked his brow at the mans words since they were said in Italian but with a polite smile he says 'goodbye' to him anyway as the five depart.


	10. Fatigued

Author's Note: Naah, Kittie, you don't hate Kiba, because he's not stopping their relationship. He's just putting his opinion out there that its wrong because Toboe is underaged. He wouldn't care if his little brother were 18 but he's not. Just the way it is.

...

I can't believe how much nice stuff they have in the stores." Toboe says to himself browsing over some jewerly. Even though he said he was kidding about wearing jewerly Tsume brought them to a store anyhow to look around.

Seeing what the younger male was speaking about Tsume asks. "Do you want this?"

Laughing like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar Toboe shakes his head. "No, I just think its nice- too nice for me to pull off."

Wanting to say something about that, Tsume changed his mind and continued down the aisle with the male. He knew he didn't have to try hard to please the boy but every hour that passes it seems like Toboe is gonna slip away from him; its weird feeling this way when the boy has shown no sign of such a thing- minus the silence from time to time. Probably just paranoia.

"Bet no one back home is ever gonna sport a watch this nice." Hige twist his wrist back and forth admiring the shine the lighting in the building is giving the cluster of jewels on the watch. "You think I should get it?"

"I don't know, all this stuff is pretty lavish. I wouldn't wear it but if you like it..." Kiba shrugs.

"Sold." Giving a shrug himself, Hige comments. "My Mom loves the whole fancy dinner thing, this will flip her." Removing the watch he hands it to the man over the counter. "Can you wrap this up for me please?" Hand behind his head he laughs and says in english. "I'll take this to go, please?"

Understanding this time the man nods and smiling, he wraps the expensive watch in a suade case then wraps it in a purple paper. "Will that be cash or check?"

"I have money."

Watching the transaction Kiba suddenly remembered that his lover- or at least his lovers family, is actually pretty well-to-do, not to mention academically Hige's english is a lot better than his- not that Kiba's is any less but speaking he still hasn't quite inhabited the confidence that Hige has.

"Thanks a lot." Says his boyfriend fingering the purple bag from the counter glass top. "Are you getting anything, Kiba?"

Looking beyond the glass he thinks over the question. "Maybe a necklace wouldn't kill me- for Cher, as a thank you for all the nice stuff she's done for me and Toboe."

Grinning, Hige says. "I picked a good one, alright. Cher's gonna lose it if you give her something this nice."

"Yeah." Pointing to a lovely ruby set in a princess cut with a silver chain, he says to the man. "I'll take this one, thank you."

"Right away." He pulls it out.

Toboe, having overheard his brother in the tiny store, decides to get something for Cheza. Looking over the selection for women, he sees an adorible pair of ballet slippers with an emerald set inside.

Noticing what the teen has his eyes on, Tsume says "I'll take this." to the man over the counter. "You want silver or gold chain.

"Tsume! This thing is expensive and I... I know it sounds stupid but," Looking back and forth he leans over tipping his head down so he won't be heard. "I don't want Cheza to think I'm showing off or got corrupted by money or anything."

Shocked by that statement Tsume retaliates. "Toboe, you're buying a necklace for a friend, how is that being corrupted by money?"

"Well-..."

"Money doesn't corrupt people, Toboe, its people that have corrupted money. They buy stupid things they don't need for ridiculous prices, hire someone to do something that can be done in their free time like cleaning or gardening and they expect the world to treat them better because of it- true, people need jobs and if the pay is good take it but they don't have to be belittled because of it "Oh I hired someone to do this or that"," He immitated someone. "At least know their name. I appreciate every single person who's ever done anything for me" Smirking he says teasingly. "even Jeshi, though, I tease him constantly and boss him about its only in fun."

Taking that in, Toboe says in a tone a little embarrassed. "I never thought about it that way. I guess silver is nice for Cheza, but maybe they have a pink gem?"

"Of course." Says the sales clerk when attention was back on him.

"Thanks, Tsume."

A wicked glint in his eye the man says "You can thank me later." in a whisper that made Toboe tremble a bit wondering what he could mean with that tone and statement.

Once everything they chose has been paid for the five leave the store and head out for lunch. It was a beautiful day out, though, rain threatened the skies it wasn't pouring yet so they had lunch outside a very intimate and cozy picnic after purchasing a few pre-made dishes and a basket for it.

"Hrrmmhhmmmhhhh." Hige hummed while biting into a seasoned piece of chicken- the biggest drumstick in the bundle actually. "This beats a bento anyday. What is that rosemary?"

"Mm." Responds Faye chomping on the second largest drumstick.

Face drawn into a sickened frown, Tsume says. "If I hadn't seen you naked, I'd swear you were a man, Faye."

Toboe nearly choked on his orange juice; Hige almost dropped his chicken onto his lap. Kiba had expected as much.

"You... you mean you two had sex!?" Asks Hige.

"Hige." Kiba snipped as a warning.

With a glance at one another Tsume and Faye burst into a fit of laughter.

'Yeah funny, funny,' Thinks Toboe. 'Just answer Hige's question.' He practically tried to say it telepathically.

"I think of Tsume like a little brother- I've known this idiot since he was a teenager." She pokes the man on the cheek with the top of her lunch wiping the grease off with her free hand. "We did some photo shoots together, that's all."

As Toboe's heart began to beat again he says as casual toned as he could "Oh." but he was sure everyone heard the squeek in the single word.

"Ahaha, don't think I'm fresh for saying so but you wouldn't happen to have any of them on you?"

"Fresh out." Answers Faye, wiping her hands before taking a sip of her wine.

"I don't carry pictures of myself around."

'Arrogant bastard.' Thinks Kiba. Deciding to change the subject, he brings it around to the food. "I've never had potato salad without mayonaise, its really good."

"I'm surprised that you guys haven't been by the dessert eatery." Mentions their female companion.

"D- dessert?!" Standing on his knees as though intending to run to the place, Hige asks directly. "Where is it?"

"Its not open today, but its not far from here." Tsume points in the general direction of the place. "You'd love it, all you can eat buffet of nothing but sweets- mostly chocolate but they have other stuff. Faye and me benge there all the time."

"First place I took him when I found out what shitheads his parents were."

Swallowing the water filling in his mouth, Hige wishes the day would hurry up already so he can get to that buffet. Sitting back down he looks at his food as though someone had sneezed on it. Its hard to eat after hearing something like that knowing that you have to wait for it.

Cocking a white brow, Tsume says. "I'll drop you off when I go to my shoot. Don't worry about it."

"Serious?"

Tsume nods.

'See Kiba,' Thinks Toboe. 'Tsume's really nice and not just to me.' But said male seemed more interested in something off in the distance. Looking off that way, Toboe spots a large fountain. "Oh cool! Is that a wishing fountain!" Standing, he grabs his brother's hand. "Can we go make wishes? Come on you guys."

"O- kay" Kiba stuttered being jerked to his feet by the soon-to-be sixteen year old.

"Can that fountain make it tomorrow?" Sighs Hige as he follows along.

"Hm. Kids." Thinks Faye but she joins them anyway.

All five members of the shopping party travel the distance to the fountain designed with young boys dumping water. Pulling out change they hold the money firmly in their hands pouring all their strength into what they want to happen or would like, tossing it in with a flip of their thumb they watch the coins sink into the clear water. Glancing at Tsume to see the man is looking right back, Toboe wonders what he may have wished for, but by the look in his eye he could kind of guess and it nearly set him on fire with wanting it to come true.

...

The rain began to drizzle around the time they got their gelato as Hige had pointedly asked for when they were in the car. Faye wanted to continue shopping so they let the woman be and returned to Tsume's house, with a few snacks bought at the super market on the way, and the group watched a video with subtitles. It shocked Hige, Toboe and Tsume especially when Kiba took a seat beside the model on the couch. Kiba's only response was to ignore their obvious stares; let them wonder, he said he would try and this is as trying on him as anything. The movie is horror and with the rainy atmosphere darkening the sky its really getting to all of them. At first the four spoke lightly to each other dinner plans places they could see the next day but when the movie picked up silence fell on the men and eyes glued themselves to the television, Hige even stilled the crunchy cookies he was munching on from going into his mouth while he waited for the horrifying creature in a white mask to turn up on one of the kids.

"Aaah!" Hige, Toboe, and Kiba shout. Tsume only jumped from start.

The dark figure with no body really just a dark cloud with a hard white face came rushing at the kids after appearing literally from thin air.

"Get out of there!" Toboe shouted with so much feeling you'd swear he were one of the actors telling his friends to leave him and escape while he makes the sacrafice of thwarting the enemy.

One of the men in the movie screamed, blood coming out of his mouth while the cloud hugs the man. Should it stab him? It only seemed to suck them dry leaving them dead after passing by. How do you fight something like that? By the end of the movie all four of them hardly wanted to move, the monster just became more real as it went on eating people and at the end it took off the mask revealing a snarled and mangled woman who then looks pyschotically at the camera before swallowing it as though the viewer were the last piece of her beauty seeking puzzle.

Later on that night. Hige spit toothpaste foam into the sink jumping from start when he straightened up. "Damn Kiba, little warning poke next time." He groans at the ease washing through him in little frightened tremers. Grabbing the plastic cup from a dispencer set in the wall, Hige presses his hand against a plastic trigger waiting out the right amount of mouthwash to fill his cup. Tsume really has odd taste but its a good piece of bathroom equipment that he's thinking about telling his mother he wants. Gargling the mouthwash he spits that into the sink running the contents of his nightly routine into the drain. "All yours."

"Hige?" Kiba says tightly before his boyfriend can exit the bathroom.

"Hmm?"

Hige nearly stumbled backwards when Kiba wrapped his arms abruptly around him squeezing tightly. "I... let Toboe hang out in that creeps bedroom for a while. He said they were just gonna hang out and nothing more but dammit Hige, he's already slept with him once whose to say he won't try it again?"

"Nobody, but Kiba you've gotta trust Toboe a bit more. He's no dummy, I'm serious about that you should have heard that kid back then when he fell off his bike and scratched his head. He may have been burned but Kiba you can't carry his scars as well as your own. Toboe is a growing boy, he'll make it without a hand to hold his. I swear it."

Nodding, Kiba snuggles his cheek into his lovers shoulder anyway. "Don't tell him I get like this over him," He laughs weakly. "I could never let him know how much I worry that everything will hit him and happy Toboe won't be happy anymore. He'll be hurt and he'll be ruined- why... why can't I just protect him until I'm dead."

"You're never gonna lose your brother, Kiba. Even if he loves Tsume or someone else... He feels the same way about you believe it or not. I'll bet the thought of losing the only family he can remember hurts just as bad as knowing family and fearing it happening again. But big steps, not little ones. Recovering is never quick but walking away from a feeling can happen the larger a step you take to get away from it."

"Damn you for always being right. And damn you for making me feel better, I wanted to sit in the dread a little more." He straightens looking the male in his red glare.

"Yeah but don't feel it all at once." Cocking his head toward the bedroom he leads the male there. "We'll share a bed, snuggle close and forget about all that stuff." His hand waved at Tsume's closed bedroom door. "Runt won't try anything with us in the house and neither will Tsume, he's a good guy Kiba, you just have to learn to trust my instincts."

"And mine?"

"Give 'em to a hobo, I don't care, but just don't let everything get to you so much. Okay?"

Smiling, he climbs into the large bed. "...Okay." He sounded as though he'd just given in to someone asking for a midnight snack or free tickets to a theme park.

"Tsume," Toboe whispers as the man kisses his neck. "should we be kissing like this?"

"Does it bother you?" The man whispers back.

"It feels so nice that maybe I just feel guilty about it." His hands tangle in the mans white hair when Tsume's tongue traced a hot vein in his neck.

"I'm sorry. But, I won't get to kiss you on your birthday- among other things I wanna do to you. Kiba said you could sit with me and talk," His lips press to Toboe's for the briefest second. "Aren't we talking?"

Toboe guessed that was true, and Tsume's hands weren't wandering anyplace so there's nothing wrong with a little kissing- except maybe the part where his body has begun to heat up and his casual talking, as far apart as their conversation has gotten, he can't stop his pleasured sighs or approving hums and he was sure Tsume was at whits-end trying to keep himself from getting into trouble. When a few dozen kisses on the neck and cheek turned into nothing but mouths between the two of them Toboe shoved the man off.

"I... have to get to bed. Busy day tomorrow. Good night, Tsume." He waved and left without a returned comment.

Laying back on the bed, the man closes his eyes. 'He still cares.' That made him smile and it stayed there even in his sleep.

Later that night. Kiba sits on the couch, head titled back against the soft cushion; snuggling with Hige was nice and for the most part it worked but his mind couldn't stop having the same conversation over and over as to why the man was so interested in Toboe. Maybe he's just making excuses because he's sort of getting used to the idea of Toboe growing up and still wanting this relationship with the older man. Even if he doesn't like it, he can't stop it without having to deal with some sort of consequence in being bossy over his brother's decisions in life.

'Mom, Dad... I hate feeling hollow like this- ha, I hate filling in for you, I just don't feel like I can do it anymore. And I'm sorry.' He wished they would speak to him to tell him that it's alright and he doesn't have to try as hard as he has been to take care of his brother as their father had instructed. But there was no other wordly voice, no vision, just... silence. Maybe not complete silence. Turning his head to the sound of foot steps, Kiba expected to see Hige or Toboe stick their head into the room wondering why his presence was suddenly gone- though, Toboe wouldn't make much sense since he was sleeping in Hige's room and only glanced into his own after getting up.

"Hn. This is unexpected." Says Tsume walking into the living room. "I wouldn't have expected Mr. Straight-and-narrow to be a night owl." He sits down, not necessarily directly beside Kiba, but close enough to prickle the hairs on the back of the males neck Tsume was sure. He had to admit he loved working the Wolf teen up, he's just so damned bossy and rude its nice to see him uneasy with rage. He'll also admit that being around Kiba gives him a bit of rage as well; that statue in the face still pisses him off when he remembers the pain of being beaten with it.

"What are you doing up?" Kiba asks in a clipped tone.

Tsume shrugged. "Minding my own business, thought I'd watch some television- if that's alright with you your majesty."

"Well maybe it isn't. I was sitting out here first, go someplace else- you've got a pool, take a night swim and drown in it."

Eyes shrinking bitterly in narrow, Tsume barks lowly so he doesn't disturb the sleepers in the bedrooms. "I'm getting really sick of your attitude, you know that? I'm starting to think you're not worth the trouble of a few days with Toboe."

"I told you not to say his name around me!" Kiba hissed back.

Fist opening and closing in loose control not to slug the man, Tsume replied tightly. "Get over it already, its just starting to get embarrassing."

"Maybe I'll 'get over it' when you decide to spend your time with someone else." Kiba swings at him but Tsume moved aside avoiding the punch without even getting up from the couch. Growling, Kiba balls his own fist in agitation. "Damn it! Stop it! Stop all of it!"

Smirking, Tsume asks flatly and yet there was something else beneath it. "Stop what? I'm not doing anything, it seems to me like you're doing it all on your own." Scooting closer to the teen, his hand reaching out it brushes lightly across Kiba's jaw. "Or maybe this is what you meant. Hm?" He snickers feeling Kiba shudder beneath his hand. "Maybe you want me to stop what I'm doing to you, in your mind."

"You sick fuck!" Spat the male offended voice quivering as he backs out of the unwanted contact. "Leave me alone."

"Its true isn't it?" That made Tsume laugh a little more.

The deepness of it caught Kiba's breath a second- only a second as his mind re-registered that the touch earlier wasn't from the usual person that touches his face in that way.

Leaning further over so that he's now almost laying over Kiba's side Tsume says. "Can't say that I haven't thought the same thing a couple of times- that, and smashing your face in." Finger tracing the thigh beneath him up to Kiba's hip and side, when reaching the teens underarm Tsume's hand grips Kiba's shoulder turning him over whilst shoving him flat onto the couch. "Is it true what they say, about your worst enemy being the best fuck you'll ever have?"

Trying to keep his voice hard and in control Kiba replies. "How the hell should I know that?!"

Smirk on his thin lips the man leans down mouth parting to say. "Let's test it."

Kiba shoved up so quickly his havoc seeking fist landed against Tsume's neck rather than his face but while the man gasped for air, Kiba got away. Across the room, Kiba glares while catching his, unknowingly, held breath. "What the hell is wrong with you? I tell you stay away from Toboe and now you think its okay to hit on me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I was just messing with you because you're pathetically easy to rattle. I wouldn't waste my time so much as spitting in your direction." Standing he starts to leave the room. "Go fuck yourself Kiba, you don't run the show he-..." Hearing his name suddenly he turns getting a fist right in the nose.

The pop shocked him but only for a moment as he charged his attacker missing and getting hit in the face again.

Kiba. "Looks like you're getting slow in your old age, Tsume. Before we were almost equals."

"Yeah, you making it an almost." He rubs his jaw. "But believe me I haven't lost anything, I just thought I'd let you get in your initial sucker punches before we have our rematch."

"Ggrrrr." Kiba charges at the male again.

"Not this time." Tsume snatched Kiba by the shirt throwing him to the floor and crawling over top of him he plants his mouth firmly, almost painfully hard down over Kiba's.

The Wolf teen didn't stay pinned there like some puppy under a box and he gave it back just as hard, nipping instead of sucking as Tsume is doing. The older mans breaths shudder from his nostrals before he tears himself away to catch his breath but Kiba took that opportunity to headbutt the man only to miss and get shoved onto the floor again; Tsume's lips take a hold of the flesh on his neck the bite from his teeth aggressive but not extremely painful.

Sighing heatedly, Kiba whispers "Stop this." while exposing more of his neck.

"You first." Retorts Tsume feeling the unmistaking grip of someone else's hands on his hips and they weren't displaying any sign of resistance.

"Fuck you." He drops his hands instantly to the floor out beside him so they aren't remotely close to the model.

Big mistake because Tsume took his hands by the wrist and slid them up over his head pinning them there. "I won't even remove your clothes." The man says calmly, though, one hand found its way to his bulge.

Kiba wished that he hadn't put on his light weight night clothes and slept in his clothes instead. It seemed that Tsume had, the teen can actually feel the heat coming from the tightness of the leather painted onto the mans body through the cotton of his pajamas.

"Tell me, Kiba. If I can get you off will you think of me? Hm?" He kisses him so casually you'd of sworn he thought his lips belonged there. "Will you begin to hate Toboe the closer we get knowing that you may have missed your chance."

Again he tries to kiss him which sent Kiba squirming below. "Enough! Stop fucking with me."

Lowering his enflamed hips down onto his Tsume rocks them heavily up and down. "This is fucking with you a lot isn't it? He's supposed to hate me, you're thinking and yet he's doing this."

"W-w-why are you doing-..." He had to swallow back a moan. "Why are you doing this?" He said in a steadier tone that he wished would stay with him. He cannot enjoy this. Damn his body for betraying him.

"Because its what you want. Its what we both want- deep" He emphasized by grabbing Kiba's butt so hard you'd think he was in a position to enter him right then. "down."

Breathing ragged Kiba... let him. He moaned deeply before his eyes fluttered open in the darkness. Wiping the wetness from his face he looks around the dark slightly moonlit bedroom that Hige was given. Touching his buttocks he can still feel the man shoving into him hard enough to make his body tremble and his mind spin as he thrust back with no use of his hands to aid his strength so he just looked useless bucking below the man. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Thinks Kiba climbing out of bed not surprised to find that his pajamas have been dampened and dried in all the time he was asleep and dreaming. 'That's what I get for falling asleep angry.' Grabbing a pair of boxers from the dresser, he changes his clothes after cleaning up in the bathroom then he drifts cautiously back to sleep being sure to think about the man in the bed next to him.

The next morning everyone had a nice breakfast together made by Kiba: french toast with strawberries and a glass of milk and it was nice of Kiba not to burn Tsume's portion, though, deep down he really wanted to. Hige was right about everything he'd said but that didn't mean it was right for the 27 year old man to offer himself to his brother just so he can take him in return. Its indecent. Kiba knows more than a little what its like to stare taboo in the face and for the most part he's resisted its temptation but it will always come back and he will, at some point, fall prey to it but that doesn't mean he likes the price of it or the idea of his little brother being hit by it so hard.

"My brother is a good cook, huh Tsume?"

"Yeah, its alright." Says the man with a suspicious air. 'Can't help but wonder if anything would have been done to mine had Kiba not brought it out on a plate to take it as you like.'

Kiba seemed to know what the model was thinking and smirked secretly as if to say 'and anytime I cook for you, you'd better wonder.'

"How soon can we hit that buffet?" Hige's one track mind begged him to ask.

Snickering Kiba shakes his head. "You're not even done with this meal and you're already eating the next."

"Seems like a habit of his." Adds Tsume.

Shrugging Kiba says. "Kinda is."

Mouth twisted in slight offense Hige said nothing, just silently glad to see the two agree with something, even laughing about it. But seriously, when were they gonna leave.

"It opens at ten."

Looking around for a clock on the wall, he points his gaze to Kiba's watch sporting wrist that his lover held up for him. "That gives me a half hour to shower and change." Stabbing the last half of his french toast with his fork he shoved it into his mouth just about hurting his teeth on the fork his teeth closed so quickly over the bite. "Speed it up you slow pokes."

The group assumed is what Hige said because over the mouth full it sounded like "soupy di dup do suppose".

"Should I even bother telling him that my shoot isn't until eleven?" He asks this to Kiba since they seem to be on speaking terms for the moment.

"So go early; don't they reward you for that?" Replies the male.

Watching the exchange Toboe gets up from the table taking his empty dishes and Hige's into the kitchen to be cleaned. Alone the two can only glance at one another as if wondering what to say to keep conversation going so the silence doesn't somehow provoke them into a fight. Tsume can still feel the blow Kiba gave him and Kiba can still feel the bite that Tsume had given him from when they fought back in Japan.

"How long are you gonna be working?" He chose a safe enough topic. "I don't wanna be stuck in the city with my sick little brother and over-stuffed boyfriend forever."

"Three o'clock. You can put Faye's number in your phone and call her to come get you if I can't pick you up earlier."

Nodding, he takes the offered phone surprised that, though, it came from Tsume's pocket hot pants managed to have a cold phone. 'Probably took a cold shower this morning.' He thinks snarkly. Looking over the gadget he wonders how a complicated phone like this even opens.

Watching the puzzled look, Tsume takes his phone back not seeming to care that his fingers brushed Kiba's before he holds out a hand for the teen's cell. Kiba wasn't about to have a repeat and he dropped the phone on the table receiving a look that said. 'Seriously' before Tsume added the number in himself handing it back.

Kiba opened his mouth to say something but Toboe walked back into the dining area shutting it. "Toboe, have you showered?"

"Not yet, but Kiba... do you think I could stay here. I don't really feel like benging on sweets. I'll do enough of that at my party." He shakes his head lightly, nose a bit turned up. "A growing guy like me doesn't need sweets all the time."

"An entire generation of Moon men just fell into early graves and rolled over in their old ones." Says Hige appearing out of nowhere showered, dressed and hair still wet. "What kind of idiot says that they don't want sugar?"

"This one... I mean, its not like I'm saying don't bring me something back."

"Oh, see that I understand." Clapping his hands together he says joyously. "Come on, lets go before all the tables are filled."

Groaning, Tsume grabs the car keys. "Are you sure you wanna stay here alone?"

"Yeah. I can can't I?"

"I don't care." Replies Tsume. "Better ask the warden though."

"Tsume." Toboe warned but looks to his brother all the same. "Its alright?"

"...Sure. We won't be there long anyway, maybe two hours."

Hige cleared his throat.

"Two and a half." Kiba rolls his eyes.

"Thanks!" Hige threw his arms around him briefly then dashed to the front door. "Get some clothes on Kiba."

"Yeah, yeah." He walks to the bedroom wishing there was an easy way out of this trip. He does not want to sit in a car with Tsume because knowing Hige he'll lag behind forcing him to be up front next to the male- not that behind him would be any better. Its all too much right now and he just wanted to curl up and die.


	11. Tumbling Schedules

Hige climbs into the trucks backseat buckling his seatbelt. Kiba wonders if it would look bad if he took the backseat as well.

'Wait, what am I doing? It was a dream its not as if the both of us had some isolated incident and now being around eachother is awkward- I can be awkward around the jackass because he's seeing my brother.' With a nod to confirm this Kiba climbs into the backseat and with a defiant glance he checks the rear view mirror to see how the model responds to that. Tsume didn't seem to even notice as he climbs into the front seat, adjust the mirrors then starts the car and away they went.

Watching from the window, Toboe backs away when the vehical is out of sight. 'Alone at last. Now I can search the house for those pictures.' Starting with the bench that he stood on with his knees, Toboe tries this one and that one until one pulls up. Nothing. 'Probably in his bedroom.' Dashing down the hall he skids into Tsume's bedroom choosing under the bed as his first location to search.

Box after box is pulled out and checked revealing nothing but very shiny shoes or pairs of boots, one of them has a pair of blue, white, and black sneakers.

Face twisting up at the sight of that, he thinks outloud. "You know what, I've never seen Tsume wear sneakers." Taking them from the box he checks the bottom seeing that they have indeed been worn at some point judging by the grass stains and bits of dirt in the treds. "If I ask about them he'll know I was spying." Placing the sneakers back into the box he returns it under the bed with the rest of them. "Hmmm?" Feeling around beneath the mattress he comes up short again.

The dresser revealed nothing spectacular- no wait. Feeling something hard against his finger tips, Toboe pulls out a bottle of lubricant that was burried beneath some pairs of designer jeans. Not sure why but the sight of this made him angry as he wondered why a man, who lives alone, would need such a thing. After all, he has a boyfriend- Him, so why own something that should be used on someone who isn't around?

'And look how much is used!' He noticed in horror. 'Half a bottle! He's used this so that half a bottle is gone? That bastard.' Dropping it atop the dresser he sits down hard on the bed with his arms crossed. 'I need to stop being stupid, Tsume can see whomever he wants- man or woman... just so long as I never hear about it.' With a nod he stands then walks into the closet.

Clothes, boxes with more clothes. He was beginning to think that Tsume's books might be in his car since he has a job today and the clients might want to look them over. Moving two boxes out of his way he finds a black metal box with only a clasp to lock it off; figuring he's found pay dirt he takes the box into the room flipping it open.

"Alright." Pulling out two photo books he sets the box to the floor then opens the models portfolio.

...

Leaning forward so that his arm can rest on the shoulder of the front seat, Hige asks just to clear something up. "And you mean to tell me they actually have a chocolate soup?"

"Mhm." The model replied in a bland tone.

Dropping back in his seat Hige looked as though he needed a doctor quick or he would surely die on the table. "How much longer do I have to wait?!" He cried out to no one in particular.

Kiba smiled at his boyfriend. Its a wonder Hige isn't over weight with the way he eats and snacks, not that he would mind at all what his boyfriend looks like he loves him regardless- infact moreso because of the meat on him. Unlike some people. His blue gaze glances at Tsume who suspiciously glanced back.

'Does he know?' Wonders Kiba. 'Can he see something that I'm doing to call attention to it?'

The car slowed around a corner and soon they are in a small parking lot. Hige didn't hesitate to exit the car calling out a thank you while speeding away. Kiba, on the other hand took his time as if he'd wanted to say something but decided against it closing the door harder than needed. Just as he was about to head into the building

Tsume called him back.

"What is it?" He walks back over to the car.

"Here." He hands him his credit card. "Just let them slide it through the machine."

Cocking a brow, Kiba asks. "And how much does this cost?"

"A hundred for the both of you."

"Oh."

"No one said happiness is cheap." Rolling the window up, he pulls away without another word.

Looking the card over, Kiba now walks into the building finding Hige waiting for him at the counter.

"What took you so long?" Asks the Moon teen watching curiously as Kiba hands over a credit card that isn't his own. "You sure that's wise, he'll know you took it."

"He's the one that gave it to me. It cost a hundred dollars for each of us."

"No kidding? Hey mister," He asks the man behind the counter. "it is all you can eat right?"

"Of course." The man offered a friendly smile to the boys.

Relief washed out of the male in a "Phew." and taking Kiba's wrist he leads him to the nearest table thankful that the place isn't crowded yet. "Let's get two plates and work our way left to right. Something smells too good that way." His nose raises into the air sniffing a good whiff of the treat that called to him like a lost lover, parent, or pet. Licking his lips he loads up his plate.

Kiba wasn't sure which he wanted to eat first- not that he had to choose when he could just get anything and everything all at once but seeing to much food on his plate would make him feel nauseaus. So with a pair of tongs he picks up two chocolate iced cinnamon rolls and a sugar and cinnamon dusted croissant. He chuckled seeing Hige snap up the tongs before the air could cool them.

"And lastly some of this." A cup of white hot chocolate is set at the corner of his tray and picking up the condaments he shakes some chocolate dust atop it. Glancing over his shoulder he sees that Kiba's on his way to the table, and picking up a fruit kabab he runs it languidly beneath a chocolate fountain plates it then walks to the table sitting down with a slight bounce from how hard he'd done so. "Cushy." He comments to himself before digging in.

Watching the male Kiba shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Hige happy hums only further dampen his mood as he feels obligated to drop the horrible dream on his boyfriend. How can he tell Hige something like this? Will he be upset thinking that he, Kiba, has a secret thing for Tsume? Or will he do worse and pick on him because through all his rage he managed to get a crush on the male- which it so is not a crush. Just a dream and nothing more.

Clearing his throat he waits until Hige looks up at him before speaking.

"You want something?" Asks the male over a bite of chocolate dipped orange.

"Hige, don't be mad it was just a dream but... but last night I had a dream that... I... Me," He says incase I meant something else at the moment. "I had a sex dream about Tsume."

Hige only blinked then continued eating.

Confused, Kiba asks. "Did you hear me? I said I had a sex dream with Tsume and myself. Doesn't that bother you?"

Hige manages to shake his head while his eyes roll back from a perfect bite of cinnamon roll.

"Well why not?"

Hige shrugs.

Slamming his hand down on Hige's so he'd stop eating he ensures that the male is paying proper attention. He never should have tried talking to him when he's got food. "I don't think you're listening, in a dream I slept with Tsume."

Waving a hand in front of his face the Moon teen, says. "I heard you just fine, but so what. It only means that you've finally excepted Tsume as someone in your life and because of that your mind wants to be closer to him which usually gives people sex dreams- it really isn't a big deal. Not like you'd leave me for him." Sitting back in his chair he thinks to himself outloud. "Although I did hear all that moaning you were doing in your sleep; oh man, its a good thing I didn't try to get some otherwise you would have called me Tsume. Awkwaaard." Picking up the skewer he offers. "Fruit kabab?"

Shaking his head he picks up a dessert, just as he's about to eat it, though, Hige asks.

"So, was it any good?"

"Hige." Kiba says sternly.

With a shrug the male explains his question. "I was only asking out of interest I mean, I went to the bathroom so its not like your moaning woke me up or anything, but you were kinda... I don't know, into it."

Glaring with a slight pout, Kiba snorts. "Then you've answered your own question."

"Hey, hey," He waves his hands defensively. "we're not starting fights here, I was only asking."

"Well stop it." Adjusting himself in the seat he says around a bite. "Can't you tell how incredibly uncomfortable this is for me?"

"Not really- but hey, let's not talk about bad stuff over food."

"Ha." Kiba scoffs. "You think it will effect the taste."

Hige looks at his boyfriend as though he were the most vile creature in the world. "You've got some nerve." Picking up his empty plate, he storms off.

Snickering Kiba shakes his head in dismay. "That offends him." While finishing his brunch wishing he hadn't eaten breakfast if he'd known he was coming here early, Kiba thinks off hand. 'At least its nothing stupid like I'm secretly attracted to Tsume or something, but can I really accept him as a part of my life? Should I?' Wiping his hands on the napkin placed on his lap he looks at the clock. 'Toboe likes him and he has been kind to my little brother, I really should stop being such a tight-wad. Hm. Whatever happened to those days when things were fun and goofing off was my number one priority? The fire took it that's what.'

"Have some cheese cake, it doesn't have chocolate in it- its pumpkin. It'll take your mind off whatever is making your face do that serious thing." Says Hige returning with a ridiculous amount of sweets.

"Hmhm. You know what Hige, I think I will lighten up- after all, it is a vacation." Picking up the hunk of cheese cake he takes a bite large enough to hit the crust of the dessert.

Watching with a raised brow, Hige shrugs smiling. "Hahaha whatever makes you happy nut-bar."

...

Tsume steps into his house expecting to see Toboe sitting on the couch watching cartoons or something but the boy isn't in there- the television isn't even on; listening attentively he doesn't hear any sounds in the kitchen and the breakfast dishes are still on the table. 'I wonder if he went out for a swim?' Tsume crosses the living room to glance out at the backyard. Toboe isn't there. Traveling down the hall his gold eyes glancing into each bedroom he passes he doesn't find the boy until he gets to his own and boy did he ever find him.

'Oh my god.' Tsume stands in the doorway, arms crossed and ankles as well. "Tell me you're not masterbating to those stupid nude shots of me."

Toboe must have touched the ceiling he'd jumped so high; the books went flying from his hands landing with a thump to the carpet. "Tsu- Tsume! What are you doing back here so soon? I thought you said you wouldn't be home until three... and that your shoot starts at eleven- won't you be late?" He tried to tuck himself back into his pants but by the time he'd noticed he was exposed Tsume was already across the room, as if drawn to it and he pushed aside Toboe's fumbling hands to lean over and place a kiss on the boys thigh then dangerously close to his penis.

Toboe swallows hard the liquid in his mouth feeling it and seeing it.

"Did I say eleven when I really meant one?" Tsume says slyly. Crawling over the male he kisses Toboe on the mouth, tongue flicking out at the boys stunned and slightly parted lips. "Toboe?" Tsume whispers into the boys mouth.

"Uh?" He could only dumbly moan in response.

"I have to ask you first... Do you wanna do this?" The man made a point of glancing down at the teens steadily hardening erection.

Again he audibly swallows and bobs his head up and down as a nod.

Smirking, Tsume moves back from over top of the boy and off the bed; slowly he undresses for him dropping his clothes to the floor, as if they weren't worth the money the boy is sure they cost, until his tan skin is completely exposed to him. Every muscle and crease in the mans perfect body. Toboe shuddered hard wondering what will come next, shocked when Tsume grabs a hold of his pants at the waist pulling them completely away, and by his hips he pulls him closer so he can remove his shirt from over his head. Tsume took in the sight of the pale boy smiling, a preditory look on his lips but love in his eyes. He lifts the teens leg into the air kissing the ankle as though it were Toboe's mouth; Toboe can feel Tsume's tongue tasting him. The model pulled back a bit sticking his tongue out he licks down the boys calf paying particular interest in the underside of his knee, nipping and sucking there sending a race of shivers up and down the boys body. Leaning back Tsume sets Toboe's ankle to rest on his shoulder while his hands appreciate the boys leg, and over his pelvis and chest.

Toboe whimpers when Tsume's thumbs brushes teasingly over his protruded nipples, first the left then the right. Nuzzling his cheek against the teens thigh, Tsume places kisses all over his lower region while his thumb caresses the burned nipple and the blistered skin on his chest. Toboe blushed a bit, always embarrassed by the burn but Tsume, somehow, never made him really ashamed of it and as if he were reading his thoughts, Tsume whispers.

"You're so perfect." Mouth over the pleasured, tingling bud Tsume licks the pad of it before giving it a loving suck.

'He's not sickened by it?' Toboe wonders before his head tilts back during a moan.

Tsume cups the boys cheeks in his right hand while his left spreads the male's legs apart for him to lay between.

"Aaahhh." Toboe's hips move up instantly to the weight pushing them down.

Tsume complies to that movement putting more weight into his dip, grinding himself against Toboe picking up a pant feeling the boys response back. Though he's got a thin build, Tsume still weighed considerably more than Toboe giving the boy a completely surrounded and comforted feeling as he breathes the mans scent in and out, tasting a bit of him from his parted lips which are then met by the models own. Tsume bends his legs up at the boys hips turning his grind into a light buck, moreso when Toboe's ankles lock together around his back.

All of the models grunts and groans fall into the bed and Toboe's ears while the boys enjoyment is exposed to the open air; the room was already warm from the start but now with the combined heat of their feverishly moving bodies sweat glistens upon them adding a slickness to their movement. Mouths tasting breakfast and toothpaste in combination, Toboe grabs Tsume's biceps to anchor him while he puts more into his upward thrust.

"Aaa!" He cries out when his buck is forced down. But what threw him for a greater shock is when Tsume's teeth clamped down onto his exposed neck.

The model wasn't sure what gave him the balls to mark the boy but since his balls were a little busy spiraling with pleasure he let this action slip by its radar and he sucked deeply at the boys neck. At first Toboe sounds pained his breaths quickening, but he didn't tell Tsume to stop infact the model heard him whispering for him to bite harder. Tsume's hands locate Toboe's balls giving them a tickling fondle while he removed his mouth to admire the darkness at the boys pale neck; Toboe had begun convulsing a bit and he did not want the teen to come just yet. Glancing up he sees the bottle of lube Toboe must have found in his dresser, if only he'd found the condom as well. Backing off he opens the top drawer shoving over some black, white and red shirts he locates the condom instantly ripping it open once it was within his grasp; sliding it over his penis carefully, Tsume resumes his position atop the boy; lube in hand he squeezes a good amount over his protection covered sex and with the rest he moves his hand to the boys buttocks inserting a finger at Toboe's entrance.

The anticipation has Toboe wondering if going this far is really such a good idea; how will he be able to break up with Tsume if the man continues to love him emotionally and physically- especially physically. Toboe very much doubted there'd be anyone in the world that can make him feel this way again. Breaths tumble out of the shuddering boy feeling one of the model's fingers slip into his body, twisting and reaching followed by another which had him gripping the sheets from the scissoring and the tickling brush of the mans middle finger brushing his prostate. Hips rocking down over the fingers he tries to get more out of it but is left to pout as the fingers pull out with nothing coming in to replace them. Tsume instead lays over him kissing him over his face and neck, his chest and stomach and the mans hands one still a bit moist from the lubricant the other rough and dry; it was as if Tsume were blind and trying to memorize him with his hands. Toboe gave back as much as he got, touching the man as freely as he liked in return.

Kiss broken, Toboe says out of nowhere "I found sneakers under your bed," kissing Tsume once again when the models lips meet his. "why don't you ever where them?"

"I where them when I jog in the morning." He kisses Toboe's neck.

"Mm."

Tsume wasn't sure if that were a simple intone or a moan to the feeling of his head slipping past the boys barrier. He's about to move in further but toboe stopped him by pushing his shoulder.

"Tsume wait,"

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry.."

Shaking his head further exposing his forehead from his sweat wilted hair he explains his reason. "I just, wanted to know if I can lower myself over you like the first time?" He blushed being so bold as to ask for how he'd like to have sex with the man.

Smiling, Tsume grabs Toboe by his hips pulling him up from the bed as he sits back. "Go for it."

Smiling as well, the boy lowers himself inch by inch until he can feel the heat radiating from the mans lap; taking a few bold bounces up and down he kisses Tsume on the neck as the man tips his head back sighing. Lifting his hips the boy holds onto the mans shoulders while he turns himself around so that his back is facing him instead of his front, sitting down he rocks his hips. "I'm ready."

Tsume turns the boys head so he's facing him and he kisses him lavishly tongue meeting the boys every flick with a scoop of his own. Hand down between Toboe's legs he strokes the boys member, caressing his thigh now and then with strong hands washing over the soft flesh of his legs. He had yet to move his hips but bending the boy over he kisses him between the shoulder blades seeing to it that Toboe keep his head dipped and his hips in the air.

3 3 3 3

Kiba wipes a stain of whipped cream from the corner of Hige's mouth with his napkin setting it back onto the table. He was having a great time, it was a shame Toboe isn't here he'd love to share it with him and listen to his brother chat about things that interest him while Hige picks on his every word and he'd throw in a taunt or two. That reminded him.

Pulling out his cellphone he dials his little brother's phone.

"What are you doing?" Asks Hige.

"I wanted to make sure Toboe is alright, since it seems like we'll be here a while. Maybe ask him specifically what he wants."

"Sounds fair, but you do know you're smothering him, right? He's at home in a strange neighborhood trust me kid ain't wandering too far."

"You're right, but too late now, phone's ringing." Holding it to his ear, he wonders outloud. "Why hasn't he picked up yet."

...

The room had exploded with more volume than previously as the two men grunt and sigh rocking- slamming back and forth into one another; the boys member licking noticable streaks across the sheet.

"Hhhaaa, Tsume," The boy moaned.

Hearing his name said that way pulsed through the mans erection and he pushed harder.

...

"Maybe he's asleep?" Hige offers.

"We just woke up a few hours ago, how can he still be tired."

"You don't know boredom like I do, kids probably sleeping."

...

"Tsume wait, I think I hear my phone." Toboe manages to get out.

Somehow the model stopped his onslaughter into the boy to sit back and hear that the phone is infact ringing. Shit. Toboe still on his lap, he hands him the phone smiling at the boys wide-eyed shock.

"H- hello?"

"Toboe, what took you so long to answer the phone?" Kiba asks right off.

"I was in the bathroom and my phone was on the kitchen table, I didn't hear it until just now." His eyes roll back a bit; he could kill Tsume for picking up the phone then having the nerve to keep shifting his hips up into him.

"Sorry. We'll be back in a half hour- or hour, is there anything you want specifically?"

Tsume licks into the boys other ear chilling him through. "U- um, whatever they have that isn't too messy, maybe a brownie and a slice of cheese cake, cookies and- uh!" Tsume thrusts up into him suddenly. "Pound- I mean, chocolate cake. Thanks."

"Okay... Are you sure you're alright? You sound... funny."

"Mhm. I just have to use the bathroom still- I'm kind of holding it in."

"I'll go then, sorry."

"Okay. See you later." He flips the phone closed.

"Not funny Tsume, we could have been caught."

Snickering the man grabs a hold of the boys member, leaning them back over. "And you'd of loved it." He pounds into the male again stroking him in time with his pace until they explode together in a fire of white lights and heat matching nothing Hell could throw there way and once it was over... once it was over Tsume kissed the boy on the lips softly.

"Was that... the end?" He asks quietly.


	12. That Good?

Toboe replied to the question by wrapping his arms around the male snuggling his face into the mans firm chest. He seemed to be taking in Tsume's scent of cologne mixing with the smell of his and the mans release.

"Toboe? Did you hear me?" Tsume had to ask.

"I don't wanna think about things like that right now... I just wanna ignore it and hope that it goes away." His orange eyes close. "I hate all of this, why we came here- the real reason behind why we came here anyway; I know it was so that we could break up with each other but dammit Tsume, I can't bring myself to do it!" He looks up at the man, pain in his eyes and plead as if asking him to find a way to keep him from doing the inevitable.

But what was Tsume supposed to say. It wouldn't matter what he wanted because there would be no keeping them together; they're so far apart and Tsume has no intentions of moving back to Japan, though, he easily could. As far as he knew no one is living in his old penthouse next to Jet Black. It would be so simple... so right...

His groin twitched at a sudden touch of Toboe's hand; looking down between them he watched as the male rolls the messy condom from his member after which he let fall to the bed over Tsume's hip, the boy then lightly grabs onto the appendage stroking it faintly.

Drawing in a sharp breath from the actions, Tsume asks. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just wondering what the big deal is about sex. Its amazing, and yet, Kiba talks down on it when he's off doing it hisself- I've heard him and Hige dozens of times."

Swallowing hard to keep his penis from erecting, Tsume says in a soft voice. "He probably means for you to do as he says but not as he does."

"Tsume," The boy says, voice still steeped in thought. "do you think someday... I'll be able to..." He blushed lowering his gaze back to what he's doing. "maybe someday I could enter you."

Tightening his grip around the younger male, he rolls onto his back so Toboe is on top. "How 'bout now?"

Snickering, Toboe says in a sly voice. "What about your photo shoot?"

Hips already moving, he replies sharply. "Fuck a photo shoot."

"No really," Sitting up he snickers when the models hips press upward into his retreating body. "I was only asking." Slipping from the mans hips, he sits on the bed looking down at the mans naked body.

Its different than that night they had sex back in Japan and when they took a shower they moved around too much for him to really get a good look, but here in broad daylight the man is beautiful, even moreso in person than the pictures he was looking at a while ago.

Touching the mans chest gently with his finger tips, Toboe then touched his own wrinkled and burned chest.

Tsume frowns a bit reaching out a hand to touch the boys wrinkled chest as well. "Gives you character- flaws, its what makes you perfect in my book. It means you've taken it, you've handled it, so bring on the next because you're not afraid. ...I don't know if I could be that way. Hn. With the life I live, I'm not allowed." He sits up leaning forward then placing a kiss on the boys slightly burned shoulder. "They took skin from you for this?" He asks about the boys neck, once burned now looking normal as can be.

Toboe nods. "It hurt so much that... I don't know, I just couldn't do anymore, besides" He trailed off. "I'm used to it so leaving it was no big deal to me." A small smile appears after saying that. "Do you really think all that stuff, or are you just being nice?"

"Trust me, I'm never nice. I am who I am," He snickers. "I could be mean to you tomorrow, but don't take it personally."

Smiling, he lays himself over the man. "I won't."

The two lay in silence for a bit; Tsume's hand combing through the younger males burnt colored hair. It was such a nice feeling laying there like that, that Toboe didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep until a dream swept across his thoughts in a hurried frenzy.

Walking through an airport terminal, Toboe stands in the center of the room duffle bag over his shoulder as he looks about the area, orange gaze flicking from face to face, person to person; Toboe can't help but watch as moments flash through his thoughts like a photo gallery of the last time he was in Italy when they visited Tsume in Naples for spring break and his birthday party. It ended up being one of the best birthdays he's ever had because the man showered him with love and attention and Kiba surprisingly said nothing objective about it.

'That was five long years ago. I hope Tsume remembers me.' Thinks the male. 'I hope I don't do something stupid when I see him like... I don't know, forget how to talk or worse- cry.'

"Toboe." He hears a familiar voice call to him.

"Tsume?" His scruffy tone calls out as he looks in the direction the voice came from. Through the crowd he spots the mans albino hair and, quickly, he parts through the crowds of people until he's scooped into the mans arms.

All those years apart, all those years with no communication between the two of them seemed like only ten minutes now as he tightens his grip around Tsume's torso, face snuggling powerfully into the mans chest. He knew it must look so childish to hug someone this way especially being male and 21 years old at that, but ask the girls on campus he isn't exactly ignored by suiters female or otherwise and two years ago he did have a girlfriend but they broke up because she said his eyes never held much interest in her, they were always spacing off. Toboe could only guess it was because of Tsume that he would space off while wondering what the man is doing, why he hasn't called or written him. But a letter came for him one afternoon, he received it when eating out with Kiba and Hige who announced to him that the Moon male will be moving into their home with them. Toboe was beyond happy about that- maybe not accidently overhearing them on those nights when they decided to be intimate but for everything else such as lightening Kiba's mood, the younger male couldn't be more ready.

The letter was short and simple reading: I wanna see you again. A plane ticket to Rome was attached to it. Toboe held onto the ticket with a strong and painful throbbing in his heart. Kiba wished him well when he went and Hige laughed saying, 'so the two lovebirds finally reunite'. Toboe had to wait until summer vacations to actually go and the wait was hard enough with the pain his body was feeling over wanting to see the man and talk to him.

"Alright now." He holds Toboe away from him to look him over, but he doesn't let him go. "Hn." Reaching out a hand he pushes a thick lock of hair from between the boys eyes back behind his ear where Tsume assumes is where he'd wanted it. "Long hair?" He admires the ponytail while bouncing it in his palm. "You look like a starving poet, pup'." He comments using the boys nickname for being an over eager child in everything he did.

"Ahahaha. Do you like it? I didn't realize it was growing until Kiba asked me if I wanted him to cut it for me."

"Are you kidding, I love it." He plants a kiss on the younger males forehead.

"I see you cut yours off."

"Yeah," He runs a hand through his gelled back short style. "what do you think?"

"Its great! It suits you." Toboe runs his hand through the thick top admiring it.

Smiling down at the male a hint of love in his golden eyes, Tsume lowers his gaze to the boys side. "Come on, no sense in making a scene here." He grabs the bag walking to the exit.

Following beside him step for step, Toboe wonders if he'll ever be as tall as Tsume or Kiba, he and Hige are the same height now at 5'9" but he wants to be taller than that maybe 6'2" like Tsume or even 5'11" like Kiba would do.

"Do you still live in the penthouse you did before, Tsume?" Asks Toboe during the drive to the mans home. He didn't recognize any scenery from before when he came to Rome with the man.

"Nope. I had to buy bigger." Tsume says in a loaded way. "My wife is expecting again."

"Huh?" Surely he'd heard wrong.

"My wife, Annabelle Di'Puglia, the woman that starred in the movie with me. She called me up after you guys left and I don't know we went from there."

"You and... Tsume you're lying and its not funny." Toboe insisted.

"No, I'm not. You'll like her, though, and our four year old Tomoe."

"Tomoe." The boy says in scoff.

"I'm sorry Toboe, but I'm not into males anymore." Tsume informs. "I'm not, into you anymore."

"You're... lying."

" 'fraid not." He throws his head back laughing.

"Stop it! Stop laughing at me!" He covers his ears but he can't block out the horrible sound. "Stop laughing!"

The car began to shake violently and Toboe's squeezed shut eyes snap open. Taking in a deep breath, letting it out he looks around him noticing the bedroom of the mans home in Naples.

"It was just a dream. A stupid, realistic, dream." Falling back into the pillow he sighs. 'Tsume. He wouldn't really do something like that, would he? I have to know what happened to get us there. Most dreams like that are just glimpses into the future and that's a future that I can't have happen.'

...

"Happy birthday Toboe!" Cher and Cheza call over the phone to him.

Snickering, he removes the phone away from his ear. "No need to yell, that's what phones are for- to cover the distance."

Cheza's sweet laugh sounded before she took the phone from her mother's hand. "This one got you a theme alarm clock." As if hearing what she said, the girl shyly corrected herself. "I got you a theme alarm clock, its a wolf. It howls and everything."

"Really? That's so cool!" He wondered why he never saw anything like that when he goes shopping with his brother for supplies that have run out or things that have been broken and need replacing. "I can't wait to see you again, I've got so much I wanna tell you"

Listening to the conversation, beside his brother, Kiba wonders exactly what some of this news is that Toboe has to tell the girl.

"I got you something really pretty, I can tell you its a necklace but you'll never guess what it looks like." He smiles proudly as though having shocking gifts is what he does best. "I hope you like it."

"I will. I like anything you give me." Responds the girl. "Are you enjoying your trip, and visit with Tsume?"

Blushing, Toboe nods as if the girl could see that response. "We're having a great time, he got me a watch with real gold and a diamond in the center. I'm not sure I could wear it to school but when we have dinners over at your house or out I can."

"That sounds nice."

"The party is tonight, I can't save you any cake but Tsume said he'd have the exact one sent over when we get home. Isn't that awesome? Now all you guys can have some."

"It sounds great, Toboe. I can't wait to try it."

"Hmm? Kiba wants the phone, see you in three days Cheza." He hands the phone to his brother. "I'm gonna get my trunks on." He exits the living room.

"Cher?" Kiba asks.

"Its me. What's going on?"

The woman really does have a sixth sense when it comes to the two boys and by the way Kiba said hello she knew something must have happened. Cher, for the life of her, could not figure out why he wanted to go. It didn't make sense at the time and it makes even less sense today. She hoped whatever the reason was that it will all sort this whole 'in love with an older man' thing out and put an end to it. If it were Cheza the man would have been jailed by now, Kiba is far too lienient.

"Its... its complicated to talk about it because I know that I don't think that way, or feel that way and I never will." He explains quickly.

"Alright, I believe you against whatever it is you're rejecting, but you have to tell me what it is."

Looking about the room as if someone might be hiding from him, Kiba then gets up from the bed closing the door. Walking back over to the bed he lays down on his back as if he were shoved, one bare arm spread out across the bed the other bent while he holds the phone. Kiba already has his swim trunks on, and decided to call Cher before they all head outside for the pool party and barbecue. Its such a lovely day outside its even warm. Tsume said he'd ask a place to give them pizza dough so they can cook them on the grill and he went with Faye to pick out a large cake, the woman may have huffed about going to a childs party but she seemed into it when they started blowing up balloons and setting up while Tsume and Toboe went to breakfast. It was painful to watch his brother go off alone with the man but he had to let him, its Toboe's birthday after all.

"I already told Hige about it when it occured and he says that its my minds way of coping with Tsume and wanting to allow him in our lives but I don't know, I think I'm just getting sick or something."

"Sick? Coping? You've only been gone half a week and you need a translater so we can talk."

"Cher, I had a sex dream with me and Tsume."

The woman is quiet a moment, then softly she says. "I see. And Hige thinks that you're mind is trying to accept him being in your life? That sounds very likely. I used to have sex dreams about Hubb before he and I got together, he was such a pain in my ass at first that I completely hated him but after so long the dreams kept popping up and he kept coming around then before I knew it we were saying 'I do'."

"...That's not what I wanted to hear." Says Kiba.

"Well, what kind was it, I mean maybe its in a dream book. With me it was always white and kind of over romantic- it wasn't like that for you was it?"

'For me? No, it wasn't like that at all...' He thinks with a distant look coming over him as the dream crept into his brain. "It was..." He trails off as his mind drifts back to that night.

Tsume could barely keep back his own groans of pleasured sighs as he grinds into Kiba, slowly, up and down; his golden eyes locked curiously with Kiba's defiant liquid blue. "Hn. Tell you what, doggie," He let the insult linger before going on. "if you come before me, I get to fuck you."

"Like that would ha- aaa." His words shudder out as the model picks up speed.

Again Kiba's body betrays him by grinding back; his head tilts to the side to keep the models glowing gaze from watching his enjoyment. 'I've gotta get to something...' He moans through his thoughts. 'Think of something' He corrected himself. 'to get this creep to stop.'

Grabbing Kiba's jaw Tsume turns the males head. "Mm-mm, eyes on me." He leans down kissing on his cheeks, chin, lips, forehead- everywhere, the mans kiss is slow and pampering compared to the frantic humping he's giving Kiba's genitals.

Both men groan and arch; the temperature picks up in their bodies but there could only be one winner and Kiba doesn't see it being him.

'Think Wolf, think...' Then it hit him. "What if Toboe wakes up from hearing us? What if he walks in here?"

"You would think that would work but in the end it'd be a favor to you that he catch this," Instead of rocking his hips the man bounces up and down. "He'll break up with me and you can go home with a clear and happy conscious."

"Please stop." The teen barely made it audible past his moan and pants of broken breaths.

Acting as though he hadn't heard him, Tsume says directly into Kiba's ear. "But this- I will haunt you, mind and body."

"Aaa! Dammit!" Kiba managed to pull his leg between them when the models hips rose and before he could bring himself back down Kiba kicked him square in the stomach kocking him off of his body and into the door frame of the kitchen.

But to the recovering Tsume it looked as though Kiba had been the one getting the wind kicked out of him as his body writhed and spasmed on the floor until he stilled.

Panting hard, he sits up. "Damn it." He growled dangerously with a look that showed pissed beyond recognition.

Even in the dark Tsume can see the dampness through the males light blue pajamas has turned it dark. Snickering he says in triumphant lust. "Unless you'd like to shamefully admit to peeing yourself, I think I just won."

On hands and knees Kiba growls feral while glaring at the model. "Like hell I'll let you take your prize." Rushing at the man, straightening to his feet, Kiba's knee jets out aiming for the mans invasive mouth but he falls heavily to the floor having the older man grab his thigh tossing him down.

Tsume attempts to stand but his lower back is in a bit of pain after smashing into the doorway so he crawls a distance away. Kiba draped himself over the man one arms hooked around his neck strangling him within his grip while also pulling his hair. Tsume cried out and tried like a bull to shake the younger male off.

Laughing, Kiba whispers into Tsume's ear. "Not so fun is it." Hand down the mans torso Kiba unfastens the tight pants in order to slip his hand in wrapping it firmly around the model's cock giving it hard strokes. "Good isn't it?" Kiba responds to the mans moan and thrust of his hips towards him. "Oh God Tsume, I could make you blue in the face from trying to catch your breath from what I can do to you." His hand tightens turning the long stroke into quick jerks. "But I hate you, enough to kill you, so I'm not gonna touch you at all." Removing his hand he shoves Tsume promptly to the floor then starts leaving for his bedroom.

Laughing through his blantant lust and aggitation the model chides. "What's wrong? Afraid you'll like it too much."

Turning around, Kiba scoffs dropping his pants kicking them aside. "I doubt it."

Catching his breath, Keina grabs a chair from the table sitting it against the wall back out. Removing his clothes Tsume straddles the chair shamelessly. Kiba's sex twitched hard enough to alarm him into brushing a hand past his returning erection as though it were nothing but a simple itch or a tickle from the fabric of his shirt touching him rather than his need screaming 'Go get it!'. Unbuttoning the last one on the shirt, Kiba walks over to the chair knowing that the only available space on it for him is the model's lap- and he'd of easily sat down if only the seat offered wasn't a prick.

Hoisting a leg over the seat and lap Kiba remains standing. Tsume smirks cockily causing Kiba to hum his pleasure out due to his licking the teens cock from the base all the way to the leaking tip. Kiba sighed when the model's teeth tugs the ring around his navel none to lightly.

'How can I do this?' Wonders the Wolf male hands coming out to the wall before him. Sharp pants escape his mouth feeling the moist tongue caressing his chest but the thing that had him the most worked up is watching the model's hand sliding up and down his own erection while he lubes himself with his own semen.

"That's enough." He utters, though, enough of what he's not sure.

Tsume makes a snide sound from his throat before ceasing his ministrations then cupping Kiba's cheeks in his hands he parts the male lowering him down over his member all the way to the hilt. Hands rounding under Kiba's thighs he lifts the males legs up around his neck so that they hook at the ankle; the position is awkward for Kiba but he can't deny the feeling swimming around his groin as his weight sinks Tsume in deeper. But weighing the situation, the position, and the person he didn't like it and yet he wasn't dreaming of pulling away. Grabbing the underside of the chair, back as straight as his rod between them Kiba closes his eyes, shuddering as he can feel the muscles in the models arms come in close at his sides further pining him within this heated world. So close he can't move, so close that he can't think, so close that when they're done he'll be wearing nothing but the scent of the man.

Tsume moved bouncing Kiba up and down with thick hard movement; the chair creaked from the weight of the two and what they're doing on it making them heavier. The two men seem to be in a groaning contest from this excruciatingly close joining; Kiba can relate the heat in his body to the pain he felt when getting burned all he wanted to do is scream but he held back, his body tightens and clenches and he's glad he at least has Tsume sweating and swearing, he often has Hige in the same state because even as a bottom Kiba Wolf is always on top.

"Aaah!" Surprised when the mans hand clamps down around his member Kiba slams his hips harder down once being shoved up, his head goes back against the seat. Tsume is handling him as though he's a bottle of champainge on New Years Eve that he's shaking up intent on spraying someone who in this position could only be the two of them. Body trembling, his hole ends the game and Tsume cries out releasing into him the heat causing him to do the same.

"Kiba? Was it really that good, you kind of spaced out for a while." Cher says over the phone.

"Huh? No. It was horrible. The problem now though is that everytime the creep gets too close I freak out. I don't want him catching on."

"He won't, just relax. Last thing you need is for that bastard to think he's got both you and Toboe under his spell."

"You're right."

From the hall his brother shouts. "Come on, Kiba, we're going outside."

"That's Toboe, I'll call you later."

"Alright. And hey, forget about that dream you're gonna make yourself crazy."

"Right." He bids her another goodbye hanging up just as the door to the bedroom opens. Expecting Toboe, he smiles seeing Hige standing there floatation device under his arm.

"You coming?"

Kiba can't help but smile from that loaded comment as he did feel a sudden heat rising in his swim trunks. "In a minute." Cocking his head he tells the male to come into the room. "Lock the door."

"Yes sir!" He laughs letchurously doing as he's told.


	13. One Last Chance

The party was a complete success and all of them even Tsume and Kiba managed to get along really well conversating and messing around in the pool while arguing over pizza toppings that were chopped earlier in the day. None of the guest ever had grilled pizza so the treat was a nice one and the cake was incredible to look at and really delicious having fruits and liquor poured over it and baked in. Faye didn't make any promises to solo the birthday song but as a request from Hige and a go ahead from Toboe she sang a song for them, a lighter, happy one unlike her usual cool demeanor to sing dark and dreary songs, she even got them in on it like she were at some gig.

Soon the gathering was coming to a close and a video was to be watched but only after they cleaned up a bit.

"I have to go to the bathroom, my stomach kinda hurts." Toboe announces heading for the hall.

"Are you alright?" Asks Kiba.

"Yeah, I'm sure its just a bathroom trip. Remember when Faye cooked for us?"

Eye twitching the woman tips her glass of tea saying. "Watch it kid, or you'll be having my stew tomorrow."

Laughing Toboe waves his hands as an apology before heading down the hall.

Hige snickers shaking his head. "Suddenly the runts working the room. Watch out Kiba you'll have a puberty monster on your hands."

"Hn. I'd rather he be into sports, cars, money than..." He glances at Tsume.

"That again?"

"Nope. I'm fine, perfectly fine." Kiba carries the cups and plates into the kitchen to drop into the sink; Tsume follows him close enough to alarm the Wolf teen making him spin around. "What are you doing?" He asks a little too high toned and quick.

"I'm leaving for Rome, I wanted to ask you to tell Toboe that for me since you'll be gone by the time I come home again."

Exhaling when the model backs up a step, Kiba nods in two curt bobs of his head. "...Is that ALL you want to say?"

"Honestly? No. But I don't really think its appropriate to say such things to someone you're related to- even if its just passing on a message."

Anger flaring, Kiba balls his fist swinging it at the man but Tsume side stepped it. "God damned, shit!" He barked.

Hige and Faye turn their attention to the kitchen but neither made a move to go in since they're both familiar with what happens between Tsume and Kiba when they're alone together. Its really better to just be an observer and hope they stop before teeth come out.

"Hnhnhnhn." Tsume snickers. "Will you calm down, damn you're easy to work up, tch, you'd almost think that you liked me, or something, and you're jealous of Toboe."

"You wish." Turning back to what he was doing, he places the dishes into the sink, wishing that he'd chose to drop them- and why not? They aren't his, let the arrogant bastard pay for new ones, he buys everything else like its a sneeze.

"Toboe told me what it is about me that's bothering you."

"Did he? And what's that?" He leans against the counter same way Tsume is, arms folded over his chest.

"Its because I can give him the love that you can't."

Kiba's fine brow twitched hearing that, but nothing more in response.

"You've given him shelter and the love of a brother, mother, and father... but you can never love him the way I can and it bothers you."

"You're sick if you think I want my brother romantically, and he's wrong to think that way as well. I love him and want the best for him, so is it so wrong to see to it that he doesn't have to feel the pain that I feel everyday? I miss our parents every damned day that passes and Toboe... he can barely remember them. I can talk about them but, would he really want the pain of never having known them like I do- hn, even I wish I had more time with them." He closes his eyes. "And as far as romance goes, my brother can have anyone he wants- just not you. You're too old for him, don't you see that?" Tears start to well in his eyes. "I could see if you met him when he's in college or something but... damn it, Tsume, I'm tired of wondering what the hell is wrong with you. Why? Why do you do this? Why can't you be with someone your own age?" Fist slamming onto the cabinet beside him, he asks. "Why Toboe?"

Tsume looks sincerely at Kiba's hunched form then shakes his head. "Not that I owe you an explanation, but anytime someone 'my own age' touches me I feel a little sick- weird, right? And in your eyes that makes me an even bigger pervert doesn't it?"

Kiba couldn't deny that he thought exactly that. Who wouldn't? He just outright admits to being a child molester.

"It isn't like that," Tsume goes on seeing that Kiba wasn't planning on defending himself or offering a bark that Tsume doesn't know shit about how he feels. "I've never made Toboe uncomfortable, ask him, I've been nothing but kind to him since day one. You need to start thinking about him as the age that he is and not the age you want him to be. He's not some damned six or ten year old curious about sex and having some dirty oldman feeding his questions. Toboe is sixteen-.."

"But he was fourteen when you first met!" That got him fighting. "It didn't stop you did it? You just had to have him."

"That's not entirely true, I saw him at thirteen and damn it if I didn't battle myself everyday with how wrong it was to feel that way for him. But come on, Wolf, think about what you were doing at that age."

Flashes of the blow up tent came to mind, this locked door and that with Hige. "Its none of your damned business what I've been doing."

"Mhm. And compared to my life, drinking, smoking-... basically cussing away my vocabulary while trying to destroy myself, you think thats a better option for Toboe than having one sexual encounter and a few kisses? Tell me, how many times have you had sex before the age that you are now?"

Again Kiba's blue eyes flick back and fourth as he recalls all the times with Hige and a few alone.

"Hn. If he copied anyone's lifestyle better it be your own, right?" Eyeing Kiba hard Tsume says calmly yet with a tint of ice in his tone. "You say you miss your parents everyday, you probably wonder how they would handle all the things that you have to now? I can tell you they'd of had my ass locked up long ago before we got this far." He meant being in Italy in his home. "So why haven't you?"

"I... I have my reasons... I told you before."

"Right. I suppose social services has a part in your reason as well. Couldn't that blonde woman have adopted the both of you?"

She could have. "I want Toboe to be happy-..."

"You want Toboe to be under your thumb while you carry on doing whatever."

Kiba's jaw clenches, but he steadies himself until he cracks a bit and a tear drops to the floor. "Its not like that... its not like that at all so don't you stand there and act as though you understand me. Toboe, is all I have, I really feel that way- sure, I have Hige and I would never want him gone from my life but with Toboe its different... if he's gone... if he's gone... I would be nothing- I would have nothing." Looking into the mans eyes he says sternly. "I am scared, Tsume... I'm scared that no one will take this side of a person, this side of me... no one but him. My dad said take care of him, look out for him... but really he's been that for me.

Without Toboe, I will crack and be gone."

Tsume looks at Kiba then, slowly, he takes the remaining few steps over to him and pulls him into a hug.

"...Worthless shit. ...Let go of me."

"No. You need this, even if its from someone like me." He hugs him tightly, yet, loosely. "My parents hate me and what sucks about that is that I don't even know why. ...One minute I'm an adventurous little shit getting into everything then I'm a model for catalogues making more money than my old man. I didn't even notice the sudden change in the way they spoke to me it was so subtle and building that I just ignored it anytime I was home."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kiba sobs. He just can't turn off his tears.

"Suddenly my mother became sick with some disease- it was a lie. My parents were already getting my paychecks because of how young I was but they took it upon themselves to be greedy and want more, my agent fed that greed and got me this shoot and that... that's when it happened. I overheard them talking about moving and leaving me behind, broke on the streets for all they'd care. I turned on them, talked to some lawyers and took my money for myself and moved with my agent to Italy but that shady bastard was just as money hungry as my parents... if it weren't for Faye I never would have survived so many betrayls and lies. So I get that you look to Toboe to always be there, I feel the same way about her."

"So if you understand then why-..?"

"She never put a collar on me, Kiba, she never heard my sorrows and treated me like a wounded animal, you should do the same for Toboe. Trust him that he is the person he is because you helped him be that way, but he won't stay that way if you don't evolve with him when he chooses too." He fights his own tears. "He'll rebel, anyone will when they realize that the life they live hasn't been their choice and they feel there is no chance it ever will be. Hn. Take it from me all things in life are good when they're natural, anything put upon or forced is seen with tinted eyes whether you're enjoying it or not."

"You're too old for him." Kiba still argued.

"Not to Toboe or myself. The first time I had sex I was seventeen, I had slept with a twenty eight year old."

"Really?"

"He was good looking, I thought I'd go see him for a minute and the next thing I knew we were on the floor of his dressing room."

"Tch. So why didn't you stay with him?"

"He looked at me like I was a toy, he even said it to my face. I couldn't take being someone's play thing again, not after my parents and my old agent. I never looked back to him but he's always been after me. I haven't had many encounters with romance after that, I felt sick- hell, anytime someone older than me or my own age touched me I felt sick and the taint would not wash away." He pulls away. "Toboe never made me feel like that, I always thought the way to love someone was exactly how life has been loving me but... Toboe never made me feel like that. Looking at him, it was like looking at Faye he became a face of comfort, so I watched him for a year becoming more and more in love with him until I felt like that dumb little fourteen year old all over again. I don't know, maybe I should see a shrink."

"Maybe you should." He lowers his eyes to the floor.

"But you're right, we can never work out. I'm leaving now; have a safe flight back." He leaves the kitchen.

Kiba can hear him saying goodbye to Faye and calling Hige something before saying the same to him as well. Then he was out the door, out of the house and hopefully out of their lives. At least until that stupid movie comes out and Toboe asks him to buy it. But thats better than seeing him in person. Returning once he was sure the car has gone down the street, Kiba looks around for Toboe whom he thought would have come out of the bathroom by now.

'I'd better tell him so that he doesn't freak out and ask where he is.' Heading down the hall, Kiba knocks on the door. "Toboe, Tsume left. He wanted me to tell you goodbye." No reply. "Did you hear me? ...Toboe?" Turning the knob the door pushes open. "Shit," He looks through the other rooms hurriedly then returns to the living room. "Toboe's gone, he snuck out of the house."

"That little brat! What did he do that for?"

"Alone time with Tsume."

Cocking a brow considering the Wolf male is just standing there, Faye asks. "Well aren't we gonna go after him?"

He shakes his head swallowing hard. "No. As much as I hate to say it, we're gonna let him go. He'll be back in time." He nods. "I know he will. He just, needs to get all of this out of his system and hopefully this will be the end of it."

"Hey," Faye touches Kiba's shoulder. "You feel like its wrong what your brother is doing and even though I love Tsume to death, you can call the police to bring your little brother back."

"I should have called them a long time ago... but back then... I was breaking the law just as much as Tsume by being a minor on my own doing the things I did, lying about my age... no, social services would have come and split us up and who knows I might have never gotten to see my little brother again."

"Oh kiddo." She puts her hands on her hips. "I have his number, though, cell and home over there. I'll give them to you so you can check up on him. Okay?"

"Thank you."

She grips his shoulder rubbing it gently. "So... who's up for bowling?!" She asks still in the party mood.

Kiba cocked a brow, Hige got his sneakers.

In the car. Tsume flips through CD's hidden under the arm rest; the lights in the city give him enough to see what he's touching occassionally but any shaded area has him momentarily blinded of them. He seemed decided on one; one handing the case open he pops the disk out then slides it into the player. After three presses of the skip button a song starts to play; its light and sweet.

In the backseat on the floor behind the mans seat, Toboe is sure that he's going to fall asleep- at least, until Tsume started to sing. It wasn't amazing, it wasn't meant to be elaborate but he is singing. Curling his lips in, Toboe smacks a hand over his mouth and prays to whoever keeps laughter back will give him a break and not blow his cover. He wants to surprise Tsume not spoil it all before they even get out of the city and end up being brought back to the house with his brother and Hige. But boy, the gods were testing him desperately because a small laugh slipped out when Tsume hit a bum note and tried it again by taking the song back. This is gonna be a long ride.


	14. Talk the Talk

Time has a funny way of passing you by when you're hiding in the backseat of a truck with your ears covered so you don't hear the terrible singing from your boyfriend. But as long as Tsume is distracted he'll be in Rome in no time. He just wished the model didn't open the window to let out the smoke and smell of his cigarette; the air is a bit chilly, chilly enough that he sneezed at one point but thankfully Tsume had the music up very loud at that particular song so he wasn't heard. But sometime during the drive Toboe unknowingly drifted to sleep a deep sleep at that because he never heard the radio turn off, or feel the car stop and by the time his eyes drift back open...

"Hungry?" Tsume says in close proximity. "Here. I didn't know what you liked so I got the menu." He pokes the boy on the forehead with a wrapped breakfast sandwich.

Snickering, Toboe pats his forehead before taking the sandwich. "Thanks." Standing with his back hunched due to the roof of the car, he takes a seat then stretches his legs out to remove the cramps from them. Unwrapping the food, he takes a big bite chewing it happily while looking about the location they're in.

Cocking his head, Tsume smirks shaking his head in dismay before sitting back more comfortably in the backseat to eat as well.

"Where are we?" Toboe asks after a minute or so.

"Hn. You know we're in Rome, stow-away."

Blushing at the fact that Tsume made the word come off as his name, Toboe figits in his seat. "Are you really mad?"

"Are you kidding, I just about mauled you when I found out you were back here." He reaches out brushing his fingers through the boys hair. "You know Kiba is going to kill you."

Toboe swallows hard at that statement. "I know," He says lamely. "But Tsume I have to be with you!"

His pleaded words seemed to stab the man causing him to look at his lap ruefully. "I have to be with you too, but Toboe you're leaving in two days."

"So." He shrugs.

"Sooo, so. So we can't keep playing these kissing games, its not gonna end well for either of us." He drops the sandwich, half covered in his wrapping, into one the bags between them. Kissing the male on top of his head. "And as much as I want to continue having this little breakfast picnic with you, I'm running late." Climbing out of the backseat Tsume walks around to the front of the car climbing into the drivers side.

Feeling guilty, Toboe slowly chews on hash brown disk wondering if a 'sorry' will cover it. 'But at least he isn't mad, or planning on sending me back with Kiba and Hige.' His appetite returns.

"Hand me a sandwich." He reaches his right hand over his shoulder between the opening of the passanger and the drivers seat.

Slyly smiling Toboe responds in a teasing tone. "Wouldn't you like it better if I fed you?"

"Oh sure!" Tsume humors him. "And when we get into an accident and die we won't have to worry about our future because the Gods will send me to Hell for touching a minor."

Rolling his eyes, he hands the man a sandwich. "I didn't know you believed in the Gods."

"I don't, but you never know."

"Mhm. ...Thanks for letting me stay with you, Tsume."

"Do I have a choice."

"Not really." He smiles shaking his head.

The two drive in verbal silence but music is playing so its not uncomfortable. But still... Toboe can feel a presence is his chest, foreign and painful. He sips his orange juice gingerly.

...

"Tsume, where the hell were you- babysitting?" The director asks when looking at Toboe standing beside Tsume.

"Something like that."

"We can't have you being late, get to hair and make-up." The man eyes Toboe once more then walks away in a huff.

Glaring, Toboe thinks to himself. 'What a creep. The modeling people are much nicer than movie people.' Turning to Tsume he asks. "Tsume what did that guy say?"

"Nothing important, forget him." A hand on the boy's shoulder, he leads him to a small white trailer. "Wait outside, there isn't enough room in there with everyone poking and moving about."

"Okay." Standing outside of the trailer Toboe looks about him. 'So this is a movie set?' Orange gaze looking around in a more photographic way, he plans to tell the other guys at home what it was like. They'll be so jealous. 'Aaa!'

A woman with more beauty than he knew women could have walks right past him, turning her lovely green eyes on him right before she smirked and waved in passing.

Breath held, Toboe wonders. 'Who is that beautiful lady? Is she in the movie or just hanging around for the stars to be? I've heard about those kinds of people but...'

"You look amazing!" Says the director to the woman touching her bare shoulder. "Let's get you over here, Tsume's still in make-up."

Cocking a brow, Toboe wonders what the man said, though, he did understand Tsume. 'Don't tell me that she's the woman he's acting with?' He can feel that tingling again, its bubbling like it wants to come out of him through a scream but he won't allow that, he won't embarrass himself infront of strangers by screaming or crying like a child, he's sixteen after all- a man, men don't cry. But he can't remove the itchy feeling shifting around his body at least he couldn't until the door to the make-up room opens and out steps Tsume to erase it all.

"Wow Tsume, you look gorgeous."

Brow raised the man says. "Only women are gorgeous, but thank you."

Following behind him, Toboe says. "Speaking of gorgeous, who's that lady with the black hair and green eyes?"

"Nilia Gristen, my movie girlfriend."

"I thought so," He says heavy hearted.

"Toboe, are you sure you wanna stay with me, I can call a cab to take you to my penthouse."

"No." He says quietly then quickly perks up. "I mean, no way! I'll stay here, I've never seen a movie set or movie being made before. Will they let me stay?"

"I'll ask."

Picking their way through the lights cables and moving men, set people and what not they locate the director sitting in a directors chair behind a camera that looks more like television then a camera.

"Paolo?"

That was all Toboe could make out as Tsume spoke quickly with the man in Italian, the director looked Toboe over a second then replied just as quickly, though, not as romantically as Tsume made it sound since the man has sort of a higher tone with a bit of smokers grisle behind it.

"He says you can stay but you have to be quiet."

The man speaks again; Toboe turns his eyes to Tsume asking without question, 'what did he say?'.

"He says the snack table is over there." He points.

Looking to where the model is pointing Toboe nods wondering what that has to do with anything. He's not some dumb kid that needs snacks to make him sit still and behave. Tsume walks over to the table grabbing a chair setting it beside the director.

"Is that what you meant?" Toboe asks taking a seat.

"Everyone on set!" A man shouts.

There is a flurry of movement from here and there Toboe can hardly keep his smile down seeing Tsume sitting on a large prop train. Its sliced open so you can see inside but it looks very real on the screen as Toboe shifts his eyes up and down from set to screen.

The woman with the dark hair walks in, she looks even more beautiful on camera. She glances around the train then spots a seat next to Tsume; who's reading a newspaper.

Toboe listens to what seems to be excuse me, then she's apparently asking to sit beside him. Tsume says 'I'm sorry, I don't speak the best Italian.' to the woman in Japanese.

"I am sorry," Nilia says in english now. "May I sit?"

Nodding, Tsume scoots over a bit to make room for her.

Leaning over to the director, Toboe asks. "If its a silent movie, how come they're talking?" He prayed it came out alright, he hates speaking english it really embarrasses him.

"Quiet kid. We edit the voices out later."

"Oh. That must be hard."

"Sssshhhh!" Four people hiss at him.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He says a little too loudly.

Again he's answered with, "Ssshhhhh!"

Hands up in defense he closes his mouth. The movie rolled along for hours with a few breaks here and there, those being the parts Toboe loved since Tsume came over to him and he could tell him how good he thought he was and the man would share a snack with him. Nilia was there one time and she talked to Tsume saying 'hello' to him in english, he blushed saying 'hello' back.

"How do you know Tsume?" Her broken tone asks.

"I met him in Japan." He's glad that someone speaks just as average as he does.

Nodding she smiles. "He is very nice, yes?"

"Uh-huh. I like him a lot."

"Me too." She smiles then walks off.

Glaring Toboe asks. "What did she mean by that?"

"Beats me. Listen Toboe, its getting late and you're probably hungry. I can have a pizza sent to my place and get you a cab over there, why not go?"

"Because I wanna stay here with you. And the snacks here are filling enough."

"Yeah, sweets and vegetable sticks what a meal." Wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders he leads him back over to the director. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Alright. I'm not leaving without you Tsume."

"I know." He was just glad that no one here speaks Japanese.

"I love you."

Toboe, it seems, has just thought the same thing. "I love you too."

Smiling as though he just got all he needed he takes a seat with the director.

"Action!"

And just like that Nilia walks up to Tsume, wraps her arms around him, and kisses him.

"...Tsume!" The boy cried out.

5 5 5 5

"I can't believe you would kiss her right infront of me like that!" Toboe huffs as he's lead off set by the scruff of his shirt. "What were you thinking?!" He hollars when they reach the street, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Oh, you're right. I should have gotten script approval from you or maybe saw to it that the director be more sensative to my jealous boyfriend by telling him that Nilia and I fake a kiss."

"You didn't have to french her." Snaps the boy enraged, then in his best Kiba tone he says. "And don't make fun of me Keina!" He attempts to wriggle free.

Tightening his grip the actor model says. "I'm not, I'm being completely serious; that woman is an actress and I am an actor- or at least I might be if someone will stop fucking up my chances."

"Oh real mature to say that from this one time." Mocks the boy adjusting his released clothing.

"What 'one time', you've been on my ass since I brought you here!"

Toboe scoffs crossing his arms.

Taking out his phone Tsume calls for a cab receiving the stink eye from his young lover the entire call.

"And is there a sex scene? I know how these dirty Italians like to flirt."

"I'm sending you to my house and you're gonna stay there, safe and sound, and out of my hair until I get back."

"Whatever."

"Likewise." Retorts the male.

After a moment of silence Toboe says. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you sleeping with her? Start a stupid family then have the nerve to name one of the ugly brats after your male lover- that's really sick, Tsume, really sick."

Bored expression on his face the model answers the accused question with- "You really are a dumb pup, aren't you?"

The cab pulls in.

"Go home." Tsume insists.

"Gladly." Slamming the door of the cab, he looks out the window. "I hope your movie bombs!"

"Brat."

The cab pulls away. It did not get far, though, because as it reached the end of the street at a corner a tall and slender man appears as if out of nowhere beside it, knocking on the window.

"Excuse me," He says when the man pulls it down. "may I split a cab with you?" This he says to Toboe.

The cabby glances to the backseat; Toboe shrugs indifferently. "Let him do what he wants." His voice still carries snark and huff in it as though Tsume is still with him.

Smiling the stranger climbs into the backseat beside the boy.

"Where to?"

"Just drive, I'll tell you when." Says the man. Looking now at Toboe he says kindly. "Thanks for letting me split with you."

Toboe looks at the man, head cocking as he takes in the pale looks of the man, hair a dark purple spiked out in back, but the thing about him that made Toboe blush a bit are his two colored eyes one blue and the other gold- like Tsume.

"You're really handsome." He heard himself say before he could stop it.

Snickering, the male says. "Thank you, I think."

"Huh?"

"You just used such a hard tone, I'm not so sure it was meant as a compliment."

"It was, its not that. I'm just mad at someone."

"Mm? Who?" He raises a thin purple brow.

"You don't know him."

"I might." The man shrugs. "My name is Darcia Rosalini, by the way." He holds out a hand. "And you?"

"Darcia? As in the singer?"

"The one and only."

Toboe felt strange suddenly. He had no idea that Darcia lived-... or that he'd ever meet the man that first slept with Tsume- his Tsume. "I... I..." He stammers.

Darcia smiles. "Don't you even know your own name?"

"Its Toboe Wolf," He says outright then mutters a bit. "Bu- but you're Darcia, the Darcia."

"Mhm. Are you a fan?"

"I've never heard a song of yours a day in my life, but you're the one that Tsume told me about."

Darcia snickers causing the boy to release his bitter sitting position to replace it with a defensive one. "I couldn't help but notice that the two of you were having an arguement; what about?"

"As if I'd tell you, and what were you doing at the studio anyway? You still stalking him or something?"

"Hn. Stalking. And can I assume that this sudden attitude is due to the fact that Mr. Keina is running his mouth again about me?"

Shrugging, the young male says coolly. "He might have mentioned you but, I keep him so busy I doubt he has time to think about anything else."

A seductive laugh exits the mans mouth. "I never would have guessed."

"Guessed what?"

"That Tsume would find his self some bright young thing."

"Shut up! Tsume isn't like you."

This intriuged the man because he didn't know that he was a 'type'. "Do tell, what this type is Toboe."

"Don't say my name, and you know what type I mean- molester!" He accused.

It started as a quaint smirk before exploding into a barked laugh. "His hatred still burns for me even after all these years. I should tell you, though, what happened between Tsu' and me is our business but since you know some of the details I may as well fill in the blanks. Tsu' stalked me from the moment I made eye contact at one of my shows that kid popped up everywhere, he wanted me," The word dripped from his mouth like acid. "and did not hide it even slightly. So one day he came to my dressing room for an autograph or something throwing off more arrogance than a punk kid needs too but I offered myself to him just to see the outcome; I've never been with a male before that day and..." He trailed off smiling at his personal time with the man.

Staring with interested ears. "What?"

"My little experiment got out of hand and we had sex."

"You don't accidently have sex!" Belted the boy.

"But we did," He sighs. "it was incredible. I never had anything like that in my life and," With a shrug he says. "I thought, as we lay there, this will be my secret from the world- like having my own attractive doll to play with."

Growling in the manner he's, from afar, heard his brother use when he's beyond words Toboe snaps. "You called him a play thing, get it right you dumb fuck! Do you have any idea how much that hurt Tsume?"

"It must have, because Tsu' hooked up with a twelve year old."

"I'm sixteen! Not that that's any of your business, and Tsume" He stressed, tired of hearing the man say his lovers name in such a friendly term. "and I are just friends."

"Tch. There's no such thing as 'just friends' when you're horny, only a warm, soft place to stick it that, hopefully, won't tell."

That did it. "Get out!"

Laughing the man seemed to make himself more comfortable to say. "Or what?"

"I scream that you're molesting me, and with my range your reputation will be dead by the time you pull the handle on the door. The whole city will banish you and so will the rest of Italy." Proud that he paled the male into silence, he takes triumph in having that means to make a person nervous, trash talk if he needed to.

Out of the cab, the singer leans in through the window. "He'll hurt you boy, once he feels that his hold on you is slipping, he's gonna drop you fast."

Trying not to listen, Toboe crosses his arms and looks out the opposite window. "Driver, weren't you supposed to take me somewhere?"

Nodding the man pulls back into the street, leaving Darcia seething behind it.


	15. True Feelings

Toboe locked the door behind him after entering the mans penthouse. It reminded him of the one that Tsume stayed in when he lived in Japan, only everything is on opposite sides. He wonders if this home is the male's real home or does he simply own two places like most rich people.

'Stupid Tsume.' He takes a seat on the couch. Mouth in a pout, he crosses his arms over his chest moping silently while looking down at his lap. 'Is it so wrong to be jealous, I mean- come on! She was all over him! Its so obvious that she likes him.' He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that he was actually going to cry- no, not going to but is, his tears spill about his cheeks running to his chest and into his shirt. "Dammit Tsume, why do you have to make me feel like this!" He shouts at no one. "I'd never make you jealous with anyone!" His words hit him suddenly. "I could, though, couldn't I... He hates that Darcia guy... which is all the more reason for him to be jealous if I spend time with him." Wiping his hand across his face he sniffles back the snot attempting to join his tear's trail. "How am I gonna get into contact with him though?" Getting up from the couch Toboe walks into the kitchen.

Its a well known fact that people never keep things in their bedroom if they don't care for it, they leave it in the kitchen or in the living room; whether or not Tsume likes Darcia the man seems to still be hung up on him so he'd no doubt keep writing to him and Tsume will no doubt throw the letters away but he might get lazy leaving a few hanging around until he remembers its there. Searching through kitchen drawers and papers on top of the microwave, but nothing came from the search.

"Shoot. Well, at least he isn't keeping contact with him- that's good, right?" Rolling his eyes he adds mentally. 'So what if I'm the only guy he likes, I don't want Tsume liking anyone.' Absently he yanks open the refrigerator pulling out a bottle of what looks to be tea. Popping the cap off he gives it a sniff. 'Smells like tea.' Walking to the cabinet he grabs a glass pouring the drink into it, heading into the living room he keeps the container of juice with him setting it down on the coffee table. Spotting the remote he turns on the television then surfs for something to watch.

He may as well watch tv until he can think of what to do to keep Tsume from marrying some woman.

Back in Naples. The two teens are in the middle of a morning excersize in Tsume's vibrating chair; power turned to high the chair trembles beneath them like an isolated earthquake.

"Aaa!" Kiba's legs wrap firmly together behind the chair, his arms around Hige's neck as he climax's; the clenching of his body around the chair seated male causes him to do the same.

Panting into Kiba's open and also panting mouth, Hige smiles at the male shaking his head. "Man, we have to revamp your dreams more often." He then laughs at the shocked look on his lovers face.

"What?"

Giving his lovers butt a squeeze Hige leans back in the seat rocking it back and forth. "Come on, Kib', do you think I was born yesterday? I know that your dream about Tsume was something like this, when you pushed up on me you were so specific to where it had to be and everything. Gotta tell ya its kinda hot." He laughs again running a hand through his sweaty hair.

Glaring, Kiba blushed as he exited his lovers lap. "Hn. Its not like that... I just figured if I'm gonna get the image out of my head than I may as well just do it with you. Is that so wrong?" He grabs his clothes from the floor.

Hige shrugged. "I think its weird but hey if it gets me that then who's complaining." With his leg extended he nabs his shirt between his toes lifting it up to his awaiting hand. "Shower?"

"Seperately."

"Huh? How come?!" He asks in mock offense.

"Because I'm not in the mood for round two, right now I wanna call Tsume's house to see if Toboe is there."

"Hmph. Still can't believe you let him go."

"Trust me, neither can I but... let him have his fun for today. He knows when the flight is so he won't be pulling any stunts... besides... if it were you I would want time alone with you."

"But we're the same age." Informs the Moon teen.

"Don't remind me of that unless you want me climbing the walls and boring the snot out of you with my brooding."

Hands up he retorts. "Say no more, my lips are sealed."

"Good." Looking at the chair his boyfriend just got up from, he says on his way to the bathroom. "We should probably clean up before we go out anywhere."

"Clean up?! What for?!" Shoulders lagged he sighs heavily. "And in a snap he's made the day boring." He looks up in time to see the pair of jeans before it smacks him in the face then falls to the floor. "Ahehehe sorry Kiba!"

...

The front door shoves open and in walks Tsume holding a box of cold pizza in his hands. "Toboe?" He calls out. Walking further into his home he spots the male on the couch laughing at something on the tv, though, the show seems to be a drama or soap opera. "Toboe, why didn't you open the door to get the pizza I ordered for you?"

The boy continued laughing.

Cocking a brow he sets the box down on the kitchen table then heading over to the living room he takes a seat beside the boy; looking then at the television he shakes his head in wonder. "Toboe-...?"

Wetting his lips Toboe falls over onto Tsume's lap; face planted down into the male's crotch, he licks at the fabric.

Shuddering from the sudden warmth rushing down there from the attention its receiving Tsume shoves the boy back away from him. "Toboe, what the hell is wrong with you?"

That only seemed to make the male laugh more. "I've been..." He started to say breaking into a further laugh until he could squeek out. "I've been thinking about how to- hahaha, make you jealous but I ca- ahahaha" He slumps over holding his stomach as a fit of giggles continue pouring out of him. "Tsu- Tsume I can't stop laughing!" He barks on accident. "You've gotta help me Tsume!" That only made him laugh further.

Snickering from the boy's contageous laughter, he rubs Toboe's chest. "And what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Mmm bore me with your kisses." He cracked up harder.

Expression soured the male starts to stand.

"No, no, I'm serious!" Wrapping his legs around the models slender form he's nearly dragged from the couch when Tsume starts away. Sitting up, he leaps on the male planting kisses all over his face. "Tsume, please, I was only teasing." He's silenced as he concentrates on kissing the man.

Tsume kisses back, hands coming up around the male rubbing his back.

"Yeah," Whispers Toboe. "that's the good stuff." He bucks his hips into Tsume's gut causing the male to back against a wall. "Kiba's not here, we can do it until the walls come down on us."

"Tempting as that is, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Toboe's tongue crashes into his mouth mingling for a moment with his own for a bit, but that bit was long enough.

Pulling away, Tsume swallows the taste. "Oh shit," Leaning closer to Toboe he sniffs inside the boy's mouth. "tell me you did not drink the tea in the refrigerator."

"I didn't plan to, beep." Toboe beeped him on the nose with his finger before kissing it.

"What, did you drink the whole thing?" He sets the boy down holding him at arms length.

"It was the most delicious tea I ever had; no wonder Faye didn't want to share." He then starts to laugh again. "Ssssst, ssssst" He holds a finger to his mouth asking for the man's silence after a slurred 'ppssst'. "I think you've got a stalker! Someone was ringing the door bell and ringing it... they finally went away."

"I ordered you a pizza for lunch which, by the way, you'd better start eating to get some of the alcohol out of your system, pup."

"I'm not hungry, I'm just really, really horny." Slapping a hand to his mouth he laughs and says. "Oh shit, that's like the same thing. Ahahahaha!"

Face drooped, Tsume guides the male to the couch sitting him down with a light but firm push. "Wait here."

"Aye, aye captain." He says rocking forward and back.

'Hn. I can just hear Kiba after this one.' Thinks the male heading into the kitchen. Removing 4 slices from the box he tosses them into the microwave to heat them up. 'Damn I'm stupid, I forgot about the stupid long island, I'm so fucked.' He can still hear the boy trying to calm his laughter, its now coming out like a stream of 'hmhmhmhm'. Tsume can't help but smile at how cute it sounds, though.

Once the microwave stopped, he pulled the plate out wondering a second how it can be cold when the pizza is hot. Giving the food a test poke, he's satisfied with it so he takes it into the living room. "Here, eat this."

"Finally!" Droned the teen as though he had been waiting his whole life.

Setting the plate down on the coffee table, Tsume returns to the kitchen to get the boy a drink of orange juice. 'Ha. What do you give a drunk kid to drink?' He laughs to himself while pouring the juice into a mug. Walking out of the living room he pauses for a second. "Slow down will you, its not gonna run off the plate."

"Says you, I just saw that move." He points to a slice of mushroom sausage, sucking the grease from his fingers Toboe then sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to suck that as well. "Tsume really, let's have wild passionate sex- I can be on top!"

"Toboe, you're drunk and you need to sober up before we have any" He can't help but snicker at the boys wording. "wild passionate sex."

"Kill joy." Swallowing hard he sets the pizza down.

Brushing his hand through his hair, he asks. "What's wrong?"

Turning the boy felt his stomach do the same... all over Tsume.

...

"Uuuugh," Toboe opened his mouth again vomit gushing out of it into the toilet.

Tsume is beside the boy holding a wet towel to the back of the boys neck and cheeks. "You'll be alright."

Crouching, Toboe sits back frowning as the man removes the vomit from around his mouth with the towel before flipping it around to a clean spot. "I'm sorry, I must look a mess." Tears in his eyes, he prays that his stomach has settled since he's been throwing up for what felt like an hour but his watch shows only ten or so minutes have passed.

This must just be awful for Tsume seeing him like this. Bad enough the man married someone and had kids, but his last memory of his gay lover will be a hurl fest in his toilet. Why can't anything between them just work out right? Since meeting Tsume he's had the issue of being too young, which makes Kiba always on his case, then there's the fact that he probably is a terrible kisser since he's got zero experience in the field, he's whiny and troublesome; Tsume's record isn't all that clean either, he's the one that burned down their cabin and gave him and his brother their burn marks, Tsume also has to deal with the fact that he's very recognized and having a young male lover can't possibly be easy for him. ...Maybe... maybe Kiba knows what he's talking about after all, maybe they simply can't be together.

Leaning over the model flushes the toilet then holding Toboe by his shoulders Tsume helps him stand up before he picks him up, bridal style, carrying him into his bedroom.

"Tsume," He settles himself into the bed. "I'm sorry... you must think I'm pretty disgusting right now."

Removing his ruined 300 dollar shirt the male shrugs and from the bedroom manages to get the shirt into the bathtub. "Take your clothes off." He asks after seeing that on the way to the bathroom Toboe had gotten fluids on himself as well.

Sitting up he removes his clothes feeling tears rushing down his cheeks as he does so. He can't cry... he won't cry. Too late... Whimpering, he just lets his pain out, bringing the towel up to his face trying to staunch the sound.

In a pair of pajamas, Tsume hands a night shirt and pants to the boy. "Why are you crying?" He sits on the bed beside the boy.

"Because I threw up on you and everything is getting messed up." He weeps out.

"That's a stupid reason to cry."

"No it isn't." Toboe is dressing slowly since one hand is always coming to his face wiping tears.

"First of all," He lays down on the bed. "I've tended to the queen of alcohol induced vomit so, trust me, it doesn't bother me at all." Tsume wraps his arms around the boy once he's dressed and laying in bed beside him. "You mind explaining to me what is getting messed up exactly?"

"Everything, Tsume, I... its stupid."

"I know its stupid, but you should tell me anyway."

"Gee thanks!"

"Just spit it out."

"I had this bad dream-.."

"Nightmares." He says as though it would figure young people are always so driven by dreams and omens.

"Its no joke, you were married to some woman and you had kids together... you forgot all about loving me." His voice lowered at that then rose as he spat out. "It was the worst feeling in the world!"

"I'm sure it was, but its not gonna happen." He kisses the male on the shoulder. "Got it. I'm serious when I say that aside from Darcia you've been the only person I've been intimate with; my career has been the only romance I've ever had so stop crying."

A frown set on his face, the boy wipes his eyes one last time. "Fine... But Tsume, you wouldn't really get married and have kids just because we were apart- would you?"

"...I hate children, and married women become nags- I've got Jet for that so, no, I doubt your silly little dream would ever come true." Brushing his fingers through the boys hair he says quietly. "Meanwhile, I'm glad that you're here."

"Really? Could have fooled me with the way you were drooling over that woman."

"Hn. I must be a better actor than I thought, thanks pup." He laughs to himself. "Mrs. Gristen has four kids and a husband- not a second husband, or a third but husband. I asked."

Blushing he pouts. "Well, leaving him... there's a first time for everything- you're really attractive, Tsume!"

"Thank you." Smooching the boy on the lips he cringes. "You know there's some mouthwash in the bathroom, wanna use it."

"Asshole." He gets up.

"My what a potty mouth you are when your mother isn't around."

"Shut up." He says over a garggle. Spitting, he wipes a hand across his mouth returning to the bedroom, climbing on top of Tsume. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"I was serious before, let's get naked." Insists the male rocking his hips.

"No."

"No?"

Shaking his head he replies. "No. Not until you tell me where we stand? Are you planning on breaking up with me or not? Living in two different places won't always work for one of us- obviously, look at how you reacted to Nilia; so I wanna know if you're cutting your losses."

"Tsume... its just so stupid." He says quietly. "I love you so much."

"Hn. Then why haven't you been talking to me? Since you got here you've been clammed up thinking about who knows what and its driving me batshit crazy... So spill it."

"Alright! Can't a person be scared once in a while!? I can't be like you Tsume, I can't walk around saying 'well fuck it!' ...It's complicated."

"How?"

"Because... I don't like what I wanna say."

Frowning, he sighs. "Pretend I'm someone else then."

Sighing in aggression he slides off of the male sitting beside him. "Sometimes... its just that sometimes, being with you, is so hard. You killed my family and... I don't know how to feel about that sometimes. On the one hand I love my life like it is now but I sometimes wonder what it would be like if I knew them but I'll never know..." He starts to cry again. "I'll never know at all because of you! I'll never know if Kiba would have been a normal brother or if he would still love me enough to want me around but not in a scary way like he does..." He stops speaking in sobbed barks letting himself cry. "Tsume... dammit..." He cries more. "I don't like being with you when that part of me that hates you won't stay away! It makes me feel like I could smash your face in with something or push you into a fire... But the part of me that loves you only wants to be with you and be loved by you and anytime someone tells me no I wanna do something stupid and wreckless just to make them back off if they don't stop telling me no."

Tsume could only listen in bewildered silence. He had no idea Toboe felt any of this. He always seemed so... happy. But he's glad that he's stopped being silent and is at least telling him what's going on instead of continuing to fake it like all is well when it clearly isn't. "Go on." His voice is softened due to the sudden dryness thats come over his mouth. He wants to know the boys feelings but at the same time it hurts to think about the outcome of it. Will Toboe leave him? He isn't sure how he'll take that right off, in time it might get easier but now...

"My brother struggles so much, and having to deal with me being in love with you just makes it that much harder. I'm not selfish or blind and hurting him makes me mentally sick because he's gone beyond what he should have to just to make sure that I'm alright. He has to figure out how to pay bills and cook for me when I was too small to do it myself, he's terrified of thunder storms- he thinks that I don't know but I know, and its because he keeps thinking about that night. Kiba has to go to school and a job, does he ever really get to sleep? I wonder this everytime I lay in bed trying to figure out what I can do to ease some of his pains;" He sniffles. "If Hige weren't around I don't think my brother would ever smile." He leans forward so that his face is pressed into the blanket.

"Toboe... I..."

"Can't you just make it easy on me and tell me to go away? Feel horrible about being with someone younger than you and tell me to go away! So that I don't have to feel like throwing up because I love the person who killed my family..."

"I... can't do that..." He swallows hard. "I'm glad that you can hate me but at the same time I wonder if it isn't just Kiba talking through you."

"Its not! You arrogant bastard!" Sitting up he balls his fist slugging the man in his right eye. He wasn't sure if it had hurt the man but it made him feel a little better. "Kiba's only been saying things to me because I was too blind to really get it. I had so much shit to sort out back then that-... I don't know, its finally all catching up to me!" He throws his hands in the air motioning with them as if to show that he's been attempting to swat them away but can't manage because there is so much of it. "Don't make this hard for me Tsume, please don't make it hard for me."

"Hard for you to do what?" He couldn't believe he had asked.

"...To... to leave you." His voice broke so much due to tears it was almost incoherant.

Tsume heard though. "I'll take you back to Naples-..."

"No! Say it Tsume! You have to say it!"

"Don't ask me to!" He hollered. Remaining on his back and laying down he wanted the boy to keep his hand and authority, last thing he wanted was to be intimidating. "Since I met you you're all I can fucking think about! And you want me to say good bye to you? I love you Toboe! I want to stay loving you, but if you don't love me than you do it. I'm not gonna sit here and release you when I don't want to."

Face scrunched he leans over to the man kissing him hard, climbing on top of him his hands rip apart the pajama top; one button flew off the silk material pattering to the floor. The younger male trailed kisses from Tsume's jaw to the man's chest stopping only once he reached the band of the model's pants. Tsume watched fascinated as Toboe tugs his pants down enough to expose his bare lap since he didn't wear boxers the other day and never got a chance to put any on.

"Toboe..." He said warningly before gasping in pleasure; hands clucthing the blanket, when the boys mouth came around his member. Body shuddering in pleasure, he moves a hand into the boys hair. "Oh God, Toboe, don't do this."

Mouth sliding from around the man's apendage, the tip of his tongue removing the physical evidance of the model's enjoyment he whispers onto Tsume's lap. "You promised me that I could, remember?"

Nodding he says. "I do."

"Thank you." Returning to what he was doing he could feel his tears still stinging his eyes but they were subsiding a bit.

Toboe's never had experience in pleasuring someone before and he's pretty sure as far as sex goes no one will ever be inside of him, and he will never be inside of anyone ever again. So this is it, he has to make it count and last or he'll never be able to move on...

Toboe ceased his activity licking his way in little laps up the man's body until he's laying over him kissing Tsume on the mouth. He will do this for both he and Tsume to enjoy; he'll kiss him as he's learned from being kissed by the man, he'll stretch him as he's learned from being stretched by the man, and he will move with him in that perfection that can only be seen by them. Toboe's erection grows firmly between their legs as they rock up and down; Tsume lets out low moans and sighs feeling his own member, stuck to his gut, being used like a mini stripper pole by the boys stomach. Toboe's pace hastened when the model's fingers brush lightly between his cheeks with a lingering swirl at his hole. If that's how Tsume wanted it done than he will do it.

Leaning to the side they're both laying on the bed now some friction lost but made up for by the impressive lip lock the teen is showcasing. Leg secured firmly around the older man's hip Toboe's mouth starts giving attention to Tsume's neck and shoulder while his hand rakes up and down the mans back near his spine. The Wolf teen hummed a sigh just hearing the model's low enjoyment in his ear. Toboe moves his hand down between Tsume's ass, touching it, squeezing it liking the firm feeling of it; brushing the hole with his middle finger he wished for a second that they were a little longer as he hasn't fully grown up in that way.

"Tsume, can you lie on your stomach for me?"

Kissing the boy, Tsume complies.

"Where's the-...?"

Cutting him off, he says. "Top drawer."

Crawling to the head of the bed he removes what he needs from the drawer looking over the box of condoms with care. He wondered if he'd fit into it properly, and if doesn't will it be bad news for him and Tsume?

"Tsume I..."

"I don't care, just do whatever you like."

Nodding, he returns to the man's side straddling over the model's legs just below his butt. Opening the bottle he pours some of the liquid into his hand giving it a good coating; Toboe already feels his hands and body shaking with nerves from what he's about to do.

'I can do this it's not that hard and... and Tsume's already had sex before so it shouldn't hurt him.' Swallowing a gulp of air he lets out a sigh. Leaning forward he kisses the man between his shoulder blades and the back of his neck; fingers in place he slips one into the man momentarily shocked at how warm it is inside, no wonder Tsume always seems so abandoned and hungry while inside of him, if its this nice to his finger he couldn't imagine what it would be like there.

Tsume gripped the blanket tightly in his fist. It's been years since he's done this literally Darcia was the last person he's ever slept with as far as human contact and entering went. He wasn't sure if he were ready for it or not; his hips, though, said otherwise as they rocked back when the teen added a second finger.

'Tsume plunges and scissors.' Toboe coaches himself while his fingers go through the motions; judging by the clenching the model's body is giving him and the pants and whispers of how nice it feels he's doing the right things. Half on Tsume and half off him on the bed, Toboe is kissing the man on the cheek, heading towards his lips Tsume joined in the kiss being dipped down towards the man's face by when the model's hips rose launching him more forward.

"Tsume, are you ready- does it feel alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

Nodding, he removes his fingers slipping on the wide condom seeing no way to fill out the part he lacked he could only hope Tsume's body is tight enough to keep the thing pinned to his member. Again he picks up the bottle squeezing the liquid into his hand covering the condom first he puts more into his hand then gets behind the male, positions, then slides in. Both men groan at the feeling so different than what they have been getting used to. Toboe was right about it being better on his penis the heat was encasing him seeming to get hotter from the lubricant activating. Now what?

"Move." Tsume instructs. "Slowly, then pick it up."

Nodding, unsure if it were seen or not Toboe does as he's told completely blown away by how the simple act of moving could make this feeling even better. Hunching over the model's back he moans erratically as he thrust in and out of the male slowly as he said; lubricated hand seeking Tsume's member he latches on sliding his hand up and down squeezing at the base.

The bed springs creaked a bit from the movement but the blanket hissed and shifted with their movement. Toboe banged his hips into the man a bit faster when Tsume's hole tightened whenever he applied pressure to the base of his sex, he barely pulled back only pushed forward wanting it deeper than he could go.

Tsume's snicker brought him out of his daze and he picked up his pace in and out over and over with changes here and there, both men could feel the end near and when it came it ripped through them hard arching them together and dropping them like sacks of rice onto the bed in a panting heap. Quietly they lay there nothing but pants conversating for them.

"Toboe... I'm sorry." Holding the boy's tear stained cheek he kisses him. "Its time to go."


	16. Epilog

_Pulling out a sheet of paper Toboe lay on his bed back in Freeze city._

_'It's funny to me the way things turned out between us that day. Instead of Tsume telling me to leave him it was me telling him to leave... I'd meant to talk to Tsume a little more but ended up falling asleep and when I woke up we were in the car on our way back to Naples. My head was pounding and my voice was ridiculously dry so when I spoke its like nothing came out at all. That's when Tsume spoke to me, telling me that he just couldn't do it, that breaking up with me would be the dumbest thing he ever did and that if I were serious about us not being together then I would have to be the one. In the end neither of us could do it we just made a promise that night on our way back to Naples that no matter what happened in life, or whom we would end up seeing we'd always be special to each other. Like, he and I are our own little secret._

_When Kiba and me got home I spent the night in my room staring at the ceiling, its funny because I wasn't sure if I was sad, happy, angry or nothing at all... I guess, thinking about it, I was trying my hardest not to feel anything, not anything at all. Then later on that night when I let my barriers down I... I cried. It wasn't noisy and it wasn't long but I couldn't stand holding it all in. I hate myself for hating Tsume even a little, and I hated that he understands that I hate him. But I love him too. I keep wondering why it feels wrong to love him but it does. He killed my family, physically and emotionally and I stupidly fell in love with him but I didn't know then, back when he and I met that first day that he would be anything to me but a nice stranger.'_

_'I can remember when I first saw Tsume...'_

_"Is Toboe alright?" Asked Cheza. The two of them were leaving the school together but, Toboe seemed a bit distracted by something. "...Toboe?"_

_"Huh?" The boy turned to his friend with a questioned look. "Oh, haha." A hand slid behind his head. "No, I'm fine." He straightened up blinking. "I was just- thinking about something that's all."_

_"Thinking?" Wondered the girl. "This one would like to know what has Toboe- thinking."_

_"I saw this... guy- outside during third period and he was leaning on a motorcycle looking at the school." His eyes lowered to the floor. "But the weird thing was... it was almost like he was looking specifically at me."_

_Cheza thought about that a moment, then looked back at her friend. "And this has Toboe thinking?"_

_"Well... Not so much that, but there was something else..." His words trailed off._

_'He was outside of the school watching me through the window; I didn't know that at the time and yet I did.. his gaze was so intense. After that I saw him at recess... that was the first time he's ever spoken to me.'_

_"Oh man." Toboe ran up to the gate and froze when the older man stood up in plain site. "Umm," He bowed quickly showing the man respect. "I'm really sorry if the ball hit you sir. May I have that back, please?"_

_"Right, the ball." He tossed it with one hand over the gate to him._

_"Thanks." He missed the ball a good inch and bent over to pick it up. "You're not hurt are you?" He asked again._

_"No. I'm fine." Tsume replied._

_Toboe smiled at him and gave another bow. "Well, I have to get back to my game- um, thanks again Mister."_

_He started to run away but paused hearing Tsume speak his name. "Huh?" Toboe asked to be sure._

_"I said it's Tsume, not mister."_

_"Ha, okay. Thanks Tsume." He dashed off without another word._

_'At the time I thought nothing of it but I did wonder where I had seen him before haha, I have to wonder if Tsume liked me then, the dork that I was calling him mister and all, he nearly got hit with the ball. He was friendly and let me use his first name... I guess I can figure that he liked me then. I felt really special when I found out that Tsume was famous, I met a real celebrity in person how could I not be on top of the world? ...I made a lot of dumb decisions because of Tsume, I won't forget about that...'_

_Running out the door he gave him a full on grin. "Hi Tsume!"_

_"Hi." Tsume greeted in return with a smile._

_"I saw you on tv last night. I never knew you were a model." Toboe was going on. He hadn't realized that when Tsume began to walk that he was following him._

_The two crossed the street as Toboe spoke about the interview on the talk show. Tsume listened to the boy quietly saying whatever he thought was neccessary. He held his umbrella over Toboe's and his own head so neither of them got wet from the rain._

_"Is it fun being a model?"_

_"It's the best." Tsume answered looking around once they stopped._

_"Then how come you quit?" Toboe wondered._

_Tsume shrugged. "I guess I just got bored with it."_

_"Oh," Toboe noticed that they had moved away from the school now and his eyes widened from the realization._

_"I gotta go wait for my brother." He said. "See you later Tsume."_

_"Wait," The boy froze. "Take my unbrella. I have plenty."_

_Toboe looked as though he were thinking about it but then he shook his head. "I can't, but you can walk back with me if you want."_

_"How 'bout we sit in my car instead. It's nice and dry in there and I've got sodas."_

_"What flavor?"_

_"Why not come inside and look for yourself." Tsume offered. "It's better than standing around in school watching everyone else leave."_

_"Yeah... I've seen those commercials, it looks like that really sucks." But something was nagging at the boy telling him not to get in the car._

_"Besides, we won't go anywhere." Tsume assured. "It's just until your brother comes."_

_"Weeellll..." Shrugging, the boy nodded. "Okay. I don't see how it could hurt."_

_Tsume had already pulled the door open, gesturing for the boy to get inside. Looking around a moment, he climbed inside himself and closed the door._

_'Was I serious?! Did I really get into the car with a stranger just because we spoke one time and I saw him on television. What a dumb kid I could be and I don't know, I'm still a bit naive now but I'm better at not being so sheltered in my own little world that my brother helped me create and live in. I did it for him, being sweet and innocent when in reality if he knew how curious I was about a lot of things and how scared I was to talk about them with him he'd of never let it happen. He and I both need Hige in that way, he's our don't say this infront of the other person guy. ...I gave Tsume our address, if he was a sicko he could have come over and killed my brother in his sleep and raped me until I fell apart; Darcia said I don't know Tsume but I think he's jealous because he's the one who doesn't know, so maybe I was dumb about the way we met but I wasn't wrong to consider Tsume a nice guy- even though he did behave strangely sometimes he liked me and didn't know how to express it because of our age difference, honestly he was treating me like anyone would be with someone they like and I liked being treated maturely- it was a nice change. It made me feel equal like finally I could look my brother in the eye and bring up certain things but still I hesitated because Kiba would be upset and everyone was so afraid that Tsume was a bad guy. I can remember, too, the time I ran away from home it was scary like nothing I've ever been afraid of before...'_

_"Alright! Alright! Stop banging on the damned door, I hear you..." Tsume growled. "What?!" His temper faded seeing who was standing at his door. "T- Toboe? What are yo-...?"_

_"Can I come in?" He asked keeping his eyes to the carpet. He thought that the reason Tsume was yelling was because he knew that he was the one at the door and he was mad at him._

_"Yeah... come in." He stepped aside. Giving one quick glance in the hall, he made sure that Toboe didn't bring any followers with him. Closing it, he turned to face the poor teary faced child in his home. "Toboe what are you doing here? Who brought you?" Tsume asked now trying to clear his head._

_"Nobody brought me, I walked- well ran and I sorta ran away from home." He explains, taking off his bag. He had put the umbrella inside his bag._

_"What?" The models heart began to pound._

_"I said I ran away, I wanna spend the night with you and maybe a couple more days- if that's okay?" The boy repeats. "...So can I? I don't mind sleeping on the couch..." He looked over the size of it. It seemed nice enough to sleep on. "And I don't snore, you won't even know I'm hear."_

_"Well, sure you can but... Why are you running away? Did something happen at home?"_

_"No." He walked over to the couch and sat down. Tsume came after him. "Actually, I'm kind of mad at Kiba and I wanted to calm down, so I thought I'd come here." Toboe held his nose in the air to show that he was dead serious._

_Tsume laughed at that. This was a side of his young lover he hadn't seen before and it was to say the least- too cute for words. "And what's got you so mad? If I may ask?"_

_Toboe thought for a moment. He needed to talk to someone about his troubles and Tsume seemed willing to listen. "It's Kiba... he... he told me the truth about my birth-," He scrunched his lips in as though he were scolding them with a bite, then he corrects himself by saying. "burn and Iii- I don't know. I'm just mad at him for lying to me and not trusting me to handle it like an adult."_

_"Toboe you're fourteen years old." Tsume mentioned. "He's seventeen... he's your brother- Toboe he's always gonna see you as the baby in his life. And as for lying," He shrugged. "talking about things like that are harder on the speaker than the listener."_

_"Gee, thanks for being such a philosopher." He crossed his arms, pouting bitterly._

_'Tsume knew I was fourteen, though, he never treated me that way and whether Kiba would believe or not Tsume did always understand him even if it were just a little bit. ...Tsume listened to me, like Hige listens, not like Kiba who listens like a brother and protecter. Why won't he let me make mistakes? Honestly, I am glad that I told him about Tsume and me sleeping together, he didn't need to know but I wanted to show him how much I trusted him to know what I'm up to that way he knows he can be mad or order me to this and that but I'll be fine in the end and that will eventually lead to his knowing he can trust me to do those sorts of things._

_"I know that look, that's the same face you always make when you decide to pick on me." The young boy smiled. "It's rare, but that's what makes it so obvious." He grabbed his usual breakfast things and poured his self a bowl of cereal. Kiba's eyes were fixed on him the entire time. Looking over at his brother, he blushed asking, "What?"_

_"Nothing." Shrugged the older Wolf boy. "I'm just still getting used to the idea of you being 'grown up', I guess."_

_Toboe tried to keep a smile but his eyes said otherwise. "Kiba, I'm not going off to join the army or anything... I'm not even planning on getting a job or car- just a boyfriend." Toboe didn't take his eyes from his older brother, this time he just let the frown sit on his face. "Kiba...?" He went on when his brother looked at him, showing he was giving his full attention. "I can still see Tsume, can't I?"_

_"Toboe," He starts to object._

_"No, please listen... I really like Tsume, I really do. He's nice and kind to me and he buys me nice things,"_

_"I'd buy you nice things too Toboe but you don't need them." Kiba retorted, cutting his brother off._

_"I know I don't but, that's not the point... the point is..." He frowned sinking his shoulders with his mouth. "I forgot." Speaking again the boy says. "He will never replace you Kiba... Nobody ever could." It was said so sad and so faint that Kiba would have missed it had anyone been talking or the tv had been loud in the living room._

_Opening his arms, he pulled his brother out of his seat and into an embrace. "I'm sorry Toboe... I'm trying to understand, I really am, but it's so damn hard."_

_The boy nearly gasped, his brother never swore and if he did it certainly wasn't in front of him. "Kiba... I don't want to lie to you, but I want to see Tsume..." He swallowed with hesitance. "Even if you don't want me to. But I hate lying to you, trust and honesty is what makes us such a good team. I hate having to lie, but that's what I'm gonna do if that's my only means of seeing Tsume."_

_'Tsume, I hope you know the grief you cause because of us being together but I do it because I love you and I love that my first time was with you- I want all of my times to be with you.. I can still recall that night and how you were so gentle with me especially afterwards when it hurt._

_The young boy swallowed seeing how dark it was in the models bedroom. He felt as though he were about to be attacked by something scary, lurking in the shadows. Taking a step back he felt Tsume's hands come down on his shoulders. "The bed's right in front of you." He whispered in such a way chills went up Toboe's spine._

_"Haha, right." Walking forward, he banged his knees gently into the bed before crawling across it. Toboe sat with his knees bent under him, hands folded over each other resting on his lap. He was nervous. Tsume knew what he was doing- he didn't._

_Tsume tapped the base of the lamp on his night stand and a dim light faded on. Grabbing a bottle of lube that became visible. "I hope you don't mind the light, I thought it would be a better experience for the both of us if we could see each other."_

_Toboe's eyes gazed at the light like a moth to a flame, he nodded mechanically. He was glad for the light. But now he was even more nervous as he could see a look on the mans face he had never seen before. Sort of like hunger or animosity._

_"Toboe?" Tsume climbed onto the bed over to his young lover. His hands came around the boys waist and he pulled his legs from under him so they lay flat spread out across the bed, surrounding Tsume between them._

_"Huh?" He blinked, it seemed as though he hadn't heard what Tsume had said._

_"I want you to make sure that this is what you want, before we get started." His hungry look turned into one of concern, question, and maybe a little plead._

_"Mm- yeah... yeah, I'm sure." He stammered uncomfortably._

_Tsume smirked, leaning forward placing a kiss to the boys lips. "Don't be nervous. I promise I would never hurt you."_

_Toboe smiled, trying his hardest to steady his breathing. He really liked it when Tsume kissed him. "I know but, I'm just a little nervous that I won't do this right."_

_"Ha, don't worry about it." He began to unbutton Toboe's shirt. "Just hang on to me and I'll show you how." Pushing the shirt down from the young boys shoulders- careful of the shoulder with the burn on it- tossing it to the floor once the shirt had slipped down completely from his body. "Just relax." Teased the model, patting the boys bare shoulder._

_Toboe chuckled lightly. "I'm trying to, just give me a minute." He wrapped his arms around Tsume's neck planting a kiss on the mans cheek then lips. Tsume responded by licking the boys mouth as he pulled back, the model moved up a bit kissing him again as though it were a game to see who would give the last kiss._

_It went on like that for a moment, until Toboe felt the button of his pants being undone. "Tsume wha-..?" He questioned the mans actions quickly._

_"Ssshhh." The model gave the boy another reassuring kiss, while his hands pulled the zipper down moving the pants open once it was done. "Trust me. You'll love it."_

_'It really sank in why Kiba would sneak off to Hige's house so much. Our fight I thought was gonna be a nasty one but in the end my heart won over my head and I couldn't tell you to leave me just like back in Italy but here now in my bedroom I can finally put what I need to say into words for you and Tsume, I want you to understand me when I tell you that I love you, I need you, and I want you in my life but we can no longer be together I'm sorry.'_

_I wrote your dear friend Toboe on that letter of our life with little more here and there written so he could laugh like I laughed recalling it and cry like I cried when recalling it. I want us to never stop sharing things as friends but we can't be a couple. It just wouldn't work out._

_..._

_5 years later Tsume and I whip the old thing out and have a laugh about it; he would tell me what a brat I was even in memories and I would sock him one telling him to back off. I still keep in touch with all my old friends, Cheza and Mrs. Cher who got remarried by the way and you'll never guess to who? Right, Mr. Hubb. I don't know what happened between them while I was at college but it seemed to work because they've never been better._

_Like my dream back then when I moved out Hige moved in and those two are thick as thieves when it comes to phonecalls always snickering about something that I don't get but I come home as often as possible to visit my brother and my best friend but this summer I decided to visit someone else and flew all the way- actually, I drove over to the old penthouse where my boyfriend Tsume lives. I plan on spending the summer with him in New York city. I've never been to America before so I'm really excited plus Kiba is happy for me so I can take this trip guilt free. He knows that Tsume and I got back together over spring break he caught us kissing in my old bedroom at a barbecue he threw for me and Cheza, he only rolled his eyes and said the food was done. I think that Tsume and me are really gonna go somewhere with each other, we could stand behind Hige and my brother if they ever got married hahaha that's what I think but for now we're happy just winging it in life; putting the past behind us and looking forward to the future- although, sometimes I get this itchy feeling that I'm being watched... naah. Hahaha._

_The End._


End file.
